Just the Other Day: An About Last Night Prequel
by TheSouthernScribe
Summary: Thank you for reading. Stay tuned for Round Three.
1. Chapter 1

_Thank or blame the CaffeineKid, take your pick. Honestly, I thank her for the idea. Much love Kid. Instead of drabbles. You get a prequel. I doubt it will be as long as About Last Night, but we shall see. Enjoy. _

_**Disclaimer – I do not own or profit monetarily from the characters contained in this practice of creative license. **_

**Just The Other Day: An About Last Night Prequel**

**Chapter One – Beginnings**

_**Leo**_

"I need to see a doctor, now!"

"I see you…now what?"

The woman was beautiful.

Her eyes were almond shaped, a warm brown, and the shade of Disaronno Amaretto.

"Not me smartass."

And sassy…

Her arm extended in the direction of the door. There stood a student who was known in the infirmary.

Leonard didn't mask his amusement, as he pulled up the young man's record on the computer, and rescued a file folder the size of a historic novel from the cabinet. He grabbed a few Kleenex for the kid's bloody nose and passed them to the woman to hand to her victim.

"Western Civilization or Ancient Greek History?"

His question confused her and then she realized what he was asking. Her smile radiated and warmed the entire room, "Western Civilization," she responded.

"Should have known, that book is large enough to cause a concussion," he turned his attention to the bleeding man, "Mr. Kirk, no still means no."

The student responded with an exasperated sigh, "All I wanted was a date."

This sent the young woman into a rage, she quickly began speaking in what Leonard believed was her first language. A beautiful Swahili, which fell off her tongue like honey, even though the words leaving her mouth were hateful.

"Ms?"

"Uhura, it's Nyota Uhura."

"Obviously this idiot savant has no idea how to approach a woman of such beauty. Forgive him and I'll write the lug nut a prescription for some common sense."

"I'm sitting right here." The blood had pooled and begun to dry under one Jim's nostrils. Nyota and Leonard both shot him a look that quickly shut his mouth.

"I bet you hooked your wife with a line just like that." A flash of regret crossed the young lady's eyes. "Lucky woman."

Leonard had forgotten about the band on his ring finger. Lately, it really didn't hold the same meaning, "I'll tell her you said so." The doctor commented swallowing a matching feeling of regret.

The doctor watched as Nyota gathered her things. She delivered a sincere apology to her offender and even offered to buy him lunch under the condition that it would not be considered a date. Then the woman did something that sent the unhappily married medical student over the edge, Nyota reached for his white lab coat, pressing it down so she could read the name stitched above the pocket. Her fingers lingered longer than necessary and her scent was making him a little high.

"Nice meeting you Leonard H. McCoy. I'll drop by the next time I need a band-aid."

Leonard wanted to rush out the door behind her and provide a detailed schedule, in the infirmary Tuesday and Thursday from four to eight in the evening and nine to one daytime hours on Saturdays. Fear won and the man stood motionless eyeing the door.

"That my friend was an epic fail." The patient clapped a hand on Leonard's shoulder. "Next time slide the ring in your pocket."

"Why are you talking to me?"

"James T. Kirk, but my friends call me awesome or Jim."

Leonard walked past the man's extended hand decorated in blood, "Great, I'll continue to refer to you as that dumbass."

"Okay, I won't take that personal. She's beautiful; take a while to get her out of your system."

Leonard pulled on Jim's nose, ignored the scream of pain, "Not broken, this time." He cleaned the drying blood and offered another round of advice, "Stick to women with an IQ of less than 100, the books are a lot smaller."

"Might as well, I heard she's got a thing for Professor Zero's grad assistant."

The doctor's mouth fell open, "The Spock kid."

"That's the one." The young man was checking his profile in the mirror and practicing his smile and stare.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Leonard glanced at the clock, pulled off his jacket, "Let's go get a drink."

Jim's eyes opened wide, "I know the perfect place."

_**Gaila**_

Gaila traced the rim of the glass on the table with her index finger. This was the fourth date with Travis, no Timothy, or was it Trevor. He was going on and on about ROI and recent stock trends. Inside Gaila was screaming until she noticed the two men standing at the door of Pike's.

"Jim!" The regulars shouted.

The sandy blonde with ice blue eyes, responded by taking a bow, and delivering a smile to his adoring fans; he must be Jim.

"Gaila did you hear me?" The boring man was talking again.

Gaila softened the expression on her face and flashed an irresistible smile. Thomas, yes that was it, his name was Thomas and he went by Tom.

"Tommy let me make this painfully clear; it's you, not me. This will never work."

Gaila dropped a five on the table to cover the Coke she had been nursing for the last hour. She took the long route to the door. Stopping to give Pike, a kiss on the cheek, in return he patted her butt, and they both laughed. Finally she sauntered by the booth where Jim and his friend sat.

Yes, his eyes were beautiful. His friend was ruggedly handsome and for a brief second she could picture her roommate falling all over him until the man's wedding ring caught the light. That was a negative. No married men allowed. Gaila smiled and turned to walk out the door backwards. Still keeping eye contact with the object of interest; he enjoyed the scrutiny.

Smiling casually…

Licking his lips…

Gaila gave him a small wave before disappearing through the door. If it was meant to be the chance would come.

_**Hikaru**_

"Sorry I'm late."

The night clerk at the library quickly delivered a warning to Nyota. Hikaru buried his nose back in the pages of his textbook.

"Ru…"

"Ny, shut up before we get put out. I'm not blowing the grad assistant so I don't have an automatic twenty point curve."

Nyota threw her highlighter at Hikaru, aiming for his eye, but getting his nose instead. She was jerking books out of her bag, and furiously turning pages in her notebook, "I've earned all my grades." She responded through clenched teeth, her head was still turned away from him but he didn't need to see her eyes to know she was crying.

"I'm sorry."

The clerk slammed her book closed.

"Oh go eat some prunes." Hikaru shot in her direction.

Nyota was falling over laughing as they walked through the doors, banished from the library for the night.

"Tonight is Gaila's fourth date, can I crash with you?"

"Sure." Hikaru switched his bag to the right side and wrapped his left arm around Nyota's waist, pulling her closer.

"We tried this once." Nyota allowed her head to rest on his shoulder.

"I just need a friend Ny." Hikaru was quiet and staring off into the distance.

"What's wrong baby?"

Nyota and Hikaru had been set up on a blind date by mutual friends a few months before.

They were both intellectuals.

History majors…

Nyota had a penchant for languages…

Hikaru horticulture and decorating…

It took one visit to his dorm room for her to deduce, 'you're gay'.

He couldn't even argue against her assumption convincingly, she'd been one of his closest friends since that night; joining him at the dinner table when he came out to his parents. They'd shared a bed and even kissed a few times, just to comfort one another.

"Did you ask him out?"

Hikaru groaned, "I got scared."

"I'm telling you he's interested. Do you want me to…?"

Interrupting her before she could finish, "I'm a big boy."

"Oh how I know." Nyota said devilishly.

"Get drunk and let a girl grab your junk once." The memory made them both laugh.

"Talk to him. Get to know the kid. He's probably just as scared as you."

Hikaru pulled Nyota closer. He held her like a child grasping their favorite blanket.

_**Jim**_

His eyes were still watching the door when the man in front of him interrupted his thoughts.

"Dumbass, what are you staring at?"

"Enough with the insults already."

The lines in the man's face smoothed, "Sorry. I don't make friends easily."

"I beg to differ; you got the first name of a woman I've been chasing for over a year in one meeting. I think you are damn near an expert at making friends."

Jim swallowed a sip from his bottle of water, and watched the man in front him curiously. He hadn't said much during the short time they had been at the table. From a few of his reactions and interest in the student from the infirmary he had to be less than fulfilled in his marriage. At the same time he had an easy way about him, he didn't hold any punches.

"Do you even know who I am?"

"You're the dick who almost had his brain spill out of his nose because he hit on the wrong woman."

Jim smiled, "Football team?" Jim made a pose as if he was holding a ball and running down the field.

"I'm not big on sports. I played baseball in high school, but yeah, too many people, germs, sweat, it gives me hives."

Jim motioned for a second bottle of water and a shot for Leonard.

"Why do you come here if you don't drink?"

"Pike was in service with my dad. I don't know, I guess to me, it kind of feels like he's still watching over me when I'm here. Plus, dude helps me keep my head on straight."

"That's a full time job, how does he run the bar too?"

Again, Jim had to laugh, "I like you Leonard."

"Those stupid enough to talk to me for a second day call me Bones."

_**Nyota**_

Nyota heard her cell phone vibrating. She reached across Hikaru to grab the phone from the floor. She rolled her eyes reading the number. It was almost three in the morning.

"Hello," she whispered, making her way from the bed to the bathroom.

"Any phone calls received after eleven pm are booty calls, tell that man to act like he has some class."

Nyota threw a pleading look at Hikaru. "Be quiet." She mouthed.

"Friends don't let friends fuck assholes." Hikaru said before rolling over and going back to sleep.

"Where are you?"

Nyota noticed that his voice was bordering on hysterical for him. Then she realized that it was anger and probably inconvenience that he couldn't find her at the loft she shared with Gaila.

"I spent the night with Ru, Gaila had a date."

There was silence on the other end of the line. Ru and Spock were not friends. Nyota pondered what to say to make it right; to calm the man's nerves and ease the building tension.

"Sp…"

"I'm waiting."

The line went dead and Nyota sat helplessly looking at the phone.

Hikaru, sat up, turned on the light and dared his roommate to say one word. "I swear if you go over there, I will not listen to you cry for the next week about that sadist."

The water in her eyes made him stop his assault.

"Ny, you deserve more, than Girl 6 calls."

"It will change, once I'm out of Nero's class."

"That's what he's telling you."

Nyota was pulling on her jeans and the shirt she'd stolen from Hikaru's closet.

"Trust me Ru, he really cares, he won't hurt me."

"I hear you talking, but trust this, if he does, I will kick his perfectly sculpted ass."

Nyota leaned over and kissed Hikaru softly on the forehead. "I love you."

"Don't love me, love you for once."

Those were the final words Nyota heard before closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter is a protest…_

_I refuse to do work as long as people continue to burn popcorn in the microwave right outside of my office door._

**Chapter 2 - Secrets**

_**Nyota**_

Nyota stood staring at the door. Reading the numbers over and over again _421,_ the same apartment she saw at least three times a week. Her finger reached for the buzzer and she jerked it back.

Again, Nyota extended her finger, connecting.

The door opened before she could even settle her arm back beside her body. There he stood, bare chest, wide eyed, hair messed in sleep, and a deep longing in his eyes. He moved back, opening the door wider for her to enter. She walked into the darkness of the apartment; noticing that the air smelt of patchouli.

When Nyota turned to face Spock, his eyes were caught her attention; full of anger, need, and something oddly resembling adoration. His mouth attacked her, kissing the lips he begged to taste him over and over again, nibbling the ears where he whispered his deepest desires, dragging down her jaw line, and ending finally at her neck where he always buried his confessions of love.

"You smell like him."

Spock pulled back, practically growling the words.

"Sorry I was sleeping in his bed."

Nyota followed Spock to his bedroom and watched as he grabbed a towel from the closet for her. She made her way to the shower, careful to scrub her skin and wash her hair. Rinsing and repeating to remove all traces of another man.

When she exited the bathroom, she found Spock positioned on the bed, naked, erect, and touching himself as he watched her move.

"Come here."

It was more a demand than a request. One knee fell to the bed and the other followed. She crawled to where he laid, eyeing him suggestively, tempted to touch, but waiting for his approval. Instead he pulled her to him by the shoulders; rubbing his hands along the curves of her body, first sniffing her skin, before he decided to kiss her. It was gentle, almost tender, Nyota relaxed in the moment. Tasting the mint of his breath, he'd probably brushed his teeth three times before her arrival; he was a little OCD like that. Enjoying the fire that his fingertips ignited on her skin, and praying that this time it would be love making instead of fucking. The kiss ended and she saw it; his need to possess and dominate her.

Spock pushed Nyota back down until she met his arousal with her eyes; his large hand guiding her head closer. Nyota didn't know if the tears left her eyes from trying to take him completely or because of what she felt. Instead of lingering on the thought, she focused her energy on delivering the man grinding against her satisfaction. He was moaning her name now, threading his fingers through her hair. Spock opted to finish things conventionally. Pulling Nyota up once again, and pushing into her. She was ready and waiting. Her head fell back in ecstasy.

"Look at me."

Nyota did as she was told. Allowing her body to collapse against his sweat drenched skin. He was on the verge of coming, and murmuring 'mine' against her hair.

"You're mine."

It was authoritative, mean, but music to Nyota's ears.

The sound of his heartbeat soothed Nyota and her eyes would no longer remain open.

In two hours she woke to an empty bed. There was a steaming cup of coffee on the table next to the bed and a one line note under it.

_Next time crash here…_

It took her a while to see the key with the note. The butterflies in her stomach took flight as she rushed home to shower before Nero's class.

_**Pavel**_

He was with those two girls again; the redhead and the one with the beautiful mocha complexion.

Pavel kept trying to figure out which one he was dating. He had seen the guy around campus holding both their hands, engaged in innocent embraces, but then there were moments when their eyes would meet and everything would stop. Maybe he had something going with both of them. It wouldn't be the first time. Things on this campus were more than wild. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind and played with the lettuce on his plate. When Pavel looked up the view was blocked by his lab partner.

"Penny for your thoughts kid…" Leonard McCoy said sitting his tray down before he collapsed in the chair.

"It's nothing." The kid said vacantly.

"Suit your self; I never professed to be a shrink."

The older man followed Pavel's line of sight. "They are both beautiful."

The kid avoided McCoy's gaze, stealing another quick look at the man across the room. He blushed with embarrassment.

"You're looking at the guy."

He felt his cheeks grow hotter under the man's gaze, "Wow." McCoy took a bite of his sandwich and Pavel knew it was to avoid saying something out of line. Still the man found his voice again, "To each their own, but I'll tell you this, love is a bitch on wheels, ready to take you for everything you got."

Pavel sat wide eyed, looking at the doctor, "But you're married."

"Yeah, so I have a front row seat to the show."

"Why stay if you are not happy."

"Its complicated kid, things may or may not work out between the wife and me, but I don't want to leave my daughter."

Pavel found that he was staring at the group of laughing friends.

"Why don't you go introduce yourself? What's the worse that can happen?"

The kid rolled his eyes, sighed, "What is the word, rejection."

"Imagine he's that professor, you corrected last week, by the way I heard he retired or resigned, depends on who you ask."

"Leonard H. McCoy."

Pavel swore the man almost choked on his food. "Hi." The older of the two men was sputtering and crumbs flying from his mouth. "You looking for that band-aid."

Her smile was gorgeous and he could definitely see why the guy would be attracted to her.

"Actually, I wanted you to introduce me to your friend."

Both of the men's eyes flew open.

"Why so shocked? Are you not the whiz kid, that bitch slapped a professor into retirement?"

Leonard and the girl were laughing hysterically but he was totally confused.

McCoy finally translated, "Basically you embarrassed the man beyond wanting to be seen in public again."

Pavel nodded and accepted the girl's outstretched hand.

"Nyota Uhura, sophomore, History major with a minor in languages."

"Pavel Chekov, Senior, Pre-Med."

"You're a senior." Now she was shocked, she pushed Leonard to the next chair and took the seat directly across from Pavel.

"He's a genius." Leonard whispered in her ear.

"Obviously."

Pavel talked for the next few minutes about the move from Russia and his early admittance to college. Where all of the other students were twenty –one or twenty – three in Leonard's case, he was a mere eighteen.

"Maybe you can tutor me in Russian."

The kid shrugged, "Why not." She caught him looking in the direction of where her friends were sitting.

"Oh that's Gaila and Hikaru. Gaila is pre-law and Hikaru is a History major."

Pavel allowed his eyes to linger on the table.

"Maybe you'd like to join us for dinner one night after a tutoring session."

He tried to hide the excitement in his voice, "I would like that very much."

She smiled at his struggle to pronounce the words correctly. "Remember Nyota Uhura and Hikaru Sulu, he's in the campus directory. His email is listed too."

The girl winked before standing.

"Leonard keep a band-aid stashed for me."

Pavel swore he heard her whisper the words lucky bitch as she walked off. Obviously he was correct; McCoy enjoyed the view of her retreat with an extremely large grin on his face. It was only exceeded by the one Pavel wore.


	3. Chapter 3

_Just the guys this time around..._

**Chapter 3 – Impaired Abilities**

_**Spock**_

Spock entered Professor Nero's office and took the seat facing the man's desk. The professor packed his pipe and allowed his chair to fall back in casual comfort. The smoke in the air began to burn Spock's eyes but that scent reminded him of the night he'd shared with Nyota.

"That look is why you're here."

The young man's eyebrows jetted up, wrinkling his brow.

"You are sloppy." The professor shook an accusatory finger in Spock's direction. "Staring like some pussy whipped punk." The pipe dangled from the man's lips, "Watching, each and every man around her."

Spock swallowed, "Professor Nero, I assure you that my interest in Ms. Uhura has not in any way impaired by abilities as your assistant."

"Interest…" The man laughed before standing and walking around his desk to face Spock, "You're in love."

_Love…_

Spock contemplated the word walking from the building housing Nero's office to the dining hall on the western side of the campus.

_Love…_

Did that word cause him to remove the key from his ring, leaving it for her so she would never sleep in another man's bed?

His mind drifted back to the remainder of his conversation with the Professor.

"No…" The young man started.

Nero waved him off, "I see the signs. My wife was a beautiful woman. What's left when they're gone?"

Confused, Spock looked on listening to the man.

"You're left, contemplating the next move in life; praying to feel one ounce of the love that use to be yours."

"I don't understand where this conversation is going."

There was something deadly in the older man's eyes, "You break them, before they can crush you."

_Break…_

The very nature of that word went against everything Spock knew about things that you cherished or loved. You did not purposely hurt the things that meant the most to you. However, maybe the man had a point. Spock was losing control. Fighting the need to reach out and touch her during class. Wanting to know where she was, what she was doing, and if she was happy in that very moment.

The sun was burning his skin. He watched as students forgot about their obligations as they enjoyed the day. Each head, covered with shiny, long black hair caught his attention, until he spotted her; perched on a wall with the guy who had become a thorn in his side.

That smile, warmed him in ways the sun never would. The corners of the mouth that rarely turned up in a smile, ached from lack of use. Nyota made him happy, but fear, choked that life from their relationship before it could bloom.

_**Hikaru**_

He wanted to be mad at his friend.

Instead he squeezed her in an embrace that threatened to shut off the air to her lungs.

"I hate you." Hikaru mumbled against her hair.

Nyota smiled, but there was something lingering in her face and he waited for his friend to talk.

Instead of saying a word she lifted a single key on a ring up for his eyes to see. All Hikaru could do was shake his head in response.

"Be careful. I think you're reading more into his actions."

Nyota sucked her teeth in protest but didn't say another word.

Hikaru headed towards his room, acknowledging Spock's presence in the distance, with the flick of a middle finger. When he finally closed and locked his door, Hikaru pulled up his computer in hopes that the young man had taken his friend's hint and emailed him. He slammed the laptop shut and was tempted to fall on his bed and sleep his disappointment away until the blinking light of the answering machine caught his attention.

Hikaru held his breath as the message began to play. Relief washed over him when the young man's voice filled the air. His voice shook as he left the message, detailing the building and room where he stayed on campus. The phone number where he could be reached and even his class scheduled, and when Pavel realized he was rambling, he quickly ended the phone call.

Hikaru sat at his desk, debating his next move.

Should he call?

Wait the typical three days and send an email or text?

Sweat broke out on his skin due to anxiety. Finally he picked up the phone, dialed the number and waited for the young man to answer. Just hearing him say hello, put Hikaru at ease. They made plans for that night, dinner and bowling, with Gaila and Nyota. He whispered a silent prayer that his friends would not disappoint and show up.

It had been a while, but Hikaru Sulu was happy and hopeful about a relationship that didn't involve one of his friends. This was all his.

_**Leonard**_

The sun was just beginning to set, when Leonard pulled into the driveway of the home he shared with his wife and daughter. The fragrance of dinner wafted to his nose and his stomach immediately began to growl. Elizabeth was there, reading a book, and finishing up a bowl of homemade soup. Joanna was in her high chair, mashing pieces of banana between her hands and laughing. The site of both of them together warmed his heart, he bent to kiss his wife's neck and she avoided his lips; moving her chair to the left and bending further into the pages of the book.

Leonard decided to try again, this time putting down his bag, allowing his jacket to fall to the floor, and reaching for the woman he had fallen for so many years ago.

"I'm not picking that crap up off the floor."

His shoulders ached with the weight of his inability to make his wife happy. Lucky woman, Leonard drifted back to the words spoken by the beautiful student on campus. The one he had dreamed about the night before; the same one who had made him touch him self in the shower that morning. Again, he bent to kiss his wife, hoping that maybe connecting with her would keep him from committing emotional adultery.

"Leonard, stop, I've been here with Joanna all day. I'm not some sex toy." She slammed the book closed and headed for their bedroom alone.

Elizabeth, a sex toy, he had not touched her in over three months. Maybe she needed new batteries.

Joanna was smiling at him now. Laughing and babbling incoherently, but he could make out, "Daddy home."

Those big eyes and rosy cheeks were enough to take away the sting from Elizabeth's rejection. Her kisses were a mix of sweetness and banana. He loved it and gobbled up every single one. He cleaned his daughter's mess, ate his dinner, and finally settled Joanna in to bed. He took a quick shower, refusing to linger too long on the brown skin flashing across his closed eyes.

"Leonard this isn't working."

There was no good night, just that sentence lingering in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

_It's just another manic Monday…_

_Here's the next update. _

_Big thank you to all of you out there, reading, alerting, and doing what you do best. I will never beg for a review, but they do make my day when open my email. I guess, I'm just easy that way. Get your minds out of the gutter. _

**Chapter 4 – Kindred Spirits**

_**Gaila**_

Very few people new the real Gaila Orion.

Of course when anyone heard her name, immediately they thought of the girl smiling in the high school yearbook photos, wearing the short cheerleading uniform, crowned homecoming queen, and the desire of every heterosexual male. Few knew the Gaila that preferred glasses to contacts; enjoyed reading Kurt Vonnegut over Cosmopolitan any day; and that she was a scarred fractured human being.

Nyota knew.

The two had been friends since their freshman year in high school. There were secrets that each girl knew about the other; like the real reason Gaila lived with her grandparents from age fourteen until she went off to college and the sacrifices Nyota continually made for her current relationship.

Pike knew.

The man had found her one too many nights on campus, drunk and blabbering about the past. Wrapping his arms around Gaila and attempting to ease the pain the girl felt; once they both had allowed things to go too far. Somehow their relationship morphed, he had become a protector, a motivator, and a shoulder when she needed to cry.

"Who is the kid with the ice blue eyes?"

Pike dropped a handful of cherries in Gaila's fizzing Coke. A knowing smirk spreading across his lips, highlighting the laugh lines around his eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Quit acting like my daddy." Gaila suggestively took the straw into her mouth.

Pike took a breath refusing to comment on her obvious attempt to break his cool, "Kirk, the kid's name is Jim Kirk."

"The new football star?" She leaned across the bar waiting for him to continue.

"Yes, his dad saved my ass more than once in Desert Storm." Pike made his way from behind the bar to a stool beside Gaila. "Shit, he's the reason I'm alive today."

"An army brat too…I think I'm in love" She eased back on the stool waiting for the man's next words.

"A kid that's got a lot of growing to do." The smile left his eyes and he focused on her face, "Just like you."

Gaila turned her head to avoid his penetrating gaze. "I'm doing just fine."

She felt his hand burning on her knee, "Don't lie to me."

Gaila covered his hand with hers, "I'm fine, thanks for worrying." She was fighting to find the truth in her own words.

Like Nyota, Pike understood that Gaila had a tendency to get involved in relationships and situations that were not healthy.

"The tide is turning Pike, I'm becoming restless, and I want to fall in love." She allowed her head to roll to his shoulder and the tears rose to her eyes.

"You will."

_**Jim**_

Jim could see Gaila through the window. Head positioned on Pike's shoulder, hand twirling the straw in her drink, and eyes full of tears. He wanted to rush in and ask what was wrong, punish who had hurt her feelings, but he knew that he would intrude on something deeply personal. Jim had spent the last few days asking questions about the girl. Only to find out she was way out of his league. They were both Pre-Law and he had never noticed that they shared several classes. He didn't notice because she was front row of every class, hand up, and sharing her understanding of every topic or theory presented.

Her intellect blew his mind.

Her beauty left him speechless.

It wasn't like constantly asking Nyota out. Jim knew that would be an undisputed no. It was fun and entertaining to pester that beauty, but Gaila, that was another story. He'd interrogated Nyota one day in the quad.

"Slow down brainiac."

"The answer is no. I bought you lunch the other day, what else do you want?" Nyota was still run walking, but Jim was having no trouble keeping up. He wasn't even breathing heavy.

"The redhead, what's her name?"

What two a days and a mountain of time spent in the weight room didn't prepare him for was the verbal thrashing Nyota unleashed in response to his question.

"Have you thought for one minute, that every girl on this campus doesn't want to know the flavor of your dick? Stop using women for their bodies and learn to love their soul and mind as well. You're such a dumbass. Horny ass mother…"

"Wait one damn minute, I just asked you a fucking question."

"Fuck you James T. Kirk. Fuck you and your gorgeous eyes and your captivating smile. Leave my friend the hell alone."

It had taken Jim two weeks to even make eye contact with Nyota again. He was waiting for her outside of the library and when she opened her mouth to begin another assault, Jim was ready.

"Shut up and listen for once. You talk entirely too much."

Nyota took a deep breath, relaxed her shoulders, and bobbed back and forth on her heels. "Thirty seconds…farm boy."

Jim rolled his eyes, "A name, all I want is a name."

"Why?"

"Why are you so protective?"

"Gaila is my friend."

His eyes brightened with the prospect of hope. "Beautiful, like the apple."

"No with an 'i' between the 'a' and 'l'. Look, jock, she's my best friend, like a sister to me. I swear if you disrespect her or run some of your little backwoods games on her, I'll kick your ass. No smacking you with a book this time, full, defensive line beat down."

"I cross my heart and hope to die." Jim made the pledge and even stuck out a pinky finger for good measure. He knew the smart beauty before him would never admit it, but that was the day their friendship really started.

Jim watched as Gaila curled up in Pike's arms. The convulsions of her body less noticeable now, but he still longed to know what had created the need for comfort in the first place. He was jealous that it was Pike holding her and not him. The kid shoved the hands that had been pressed against the window back into his pocket and begrudgingly left his front row seat.

"Good things come to those who wait."

That's what Nyota had told him. So he would take his time, and let fate guide the way.


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, so things have been light, with hints of darkness. Well now, I've got to go dark. As we dig into what caused the break between Spock and Nyota, Gaila's past, and Leonard's breakdown. Stick with me; you already know this has a happy ending. Plus, it's fiction; a figment of my imagination._

_Again, I stress, if you don't like it, let me know or don't read. This story is not canon. So yeah, the people may act out of character, but still possess vague traces of what we're familiar with. So enough with my disclaimer, I promise I'm going somewhere with this. _

_Also I went with Zachary Quinto's ethnic heritage for Spock's in this story. So he's still exotic, but not out of this world exotic._

**Chapter 5 – Sordid Fairytales**

_**Nyota**_

Nyota felt like a fairytale princess.

The dress she was wearing was designer.

The heels were strappy, high, and real genuine leather; with an astronomical price tag.

Her hair and makeup had been professionally done.

All courtesy of the man whose arms were wrapped tight around her body…

When she had told Hikaru and Gaila, I told you so, it was the happiest moment of her life. The semester had ended. Finals were over. Nyota was no longer a student in Professor Nero's class. Which meant his assistant could not be accused of favoritism in reference to any of her assignments. This was their first real outing as a couple. A Valentine's Day Black Tie Affair held by his parents and it was perfection.

The ballroom was dark with scant illumination from candles strategically scattered around the room. The band was playing the deep soulful, heart breaking tunes from jazz greats.

Nyota could feel the eyes of every woman in the room on her. They were green with envy and she was happy.

Spock pulled Nyota closer and rested his lips on the top of her head.

"You are beautiful." He was speaking barely above a whisper in his father's native Italian language, "I am the luckiest man in the room." He finished in his mother's Irish tongue.

Nyota was thankful that his grip was so tight, because her legs turned to mush.

The music ended and Ambassador Sarek quickly ushered Spock away to meet a group of waiting diplomats.

"I love your dress."

Nyota turned to meet a set of beautiful blue eyes that were extremely familiar.

"Thanks."

She gave the woman a quick once over, her dress was equally beautiful and expensive. The style of her hair was a little too relaxed for the event and well the makeup yelled kept woman, but she was attractive.

"Christine Chapel."

The blonde extended her hand.

"Nyota Uhura."

A light went off in the blonde's eyes, "You're Nyota."

"Do I know you?" Nyota was intrigued to know how this woman recognized her name.

"You go to the University." Nyota nodded. "My cousin is on the football team."

A bell went off in Nyota's head and she connected the dots with the familiar eyes, "Jim."

"Yes." Christine rolled her eyes, "Normally I don't claim him"

Both of the women laughed in response to Christine's words.

"I just transferred in from Iowa to State. So, I'm still getting settled in."

"Well welcome to the bayou." Nyota was feeling more relaxed with woman. "Look me up sometime, maybe we can lunch or dinner. At least I can show where to shop."

"I would like that."

Christine grabbed another drink from one of the passing waiters, her eyes perked up when she saw her date approaching, and Nyota's mouth fell wide open. The blonde's date was none other than Professor Nero, who greeted the woman with a kiss that left nothing to imagination.

When the man finally came up for air he greeted Nyota, "Ms. Uhura, I must say you look amazing this evening."

Nyota bowed her graciously, unable to move past the sick, twisting feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"My young friend Spock is fortunate to have you at his side this evening."

It was the man's eyes, what he didn't say with words was conveyed in the looks that lustfully caressed her body. His eyes continued to linger as Spock rejoined the group.

"I think you're making her blush." Christine casually observed.

"Did I miss something of importance?" Spock looked to each member of the group. Nyota noticed that he held the gaze of a certain blonde entirely too long for her taste.

"I was just complementing your date on her beauty this evening."

Nyota could feel Spock's grasp tighten around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. There was a quiet exchange occurring between the two men.

A challenge…

The man next to her could always be classified as composed and rarely emotional, but she saw anger rising to the surface.

The professor snickered, "Calm down, I have a lovely lady of my own to entertain this evening." As if on cue, Christine eased next to the older man, fitting into his arms seductively as they turned and walked away.

Spock instinctively pulled Nyota into his arms and held her there, repeating the word mine over and over like a spoiled child. She did her best to soothe him and calm his nerves.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere, I love you."

They had been seeing each other for several months but she'd never let her true feelings slip. Something in his face changed, only for a fleeting moment, but she caught it. He pulled back and walked to the bar; leaving Nyota alone until the end of the ball.

"They are hard men to love."

The voice was that of Spock's mother Amanda. The woman grasped Nyota's hand, sneaking a Kleenex into it, noticing the dam holding back her tears was on the verge of breaking.

"Sometimes, we have to know when to walk away, before the pain becomes too much to bare."

"I…." Nyota needed to explain that she would always be there for Spock, without question, always.

Amanda cupped both her hands around Nyota's face, "It's not your fight." She took the tissue from Nyota's hands, wiping her eyes, and smoothing the stray curls from her face. "Please be careful with your heart."

Spock returned, holding Nyota's wrap, he gently covered her shoulders and arms, directing her to the door. Instead of heading for the exit, Spock led Nyota to the elevator and finally the penthouse suite of the hotel. When they arrived to the luxurious room, the first she noticed, company; Professor Nero was waiting patiently by the fireplace. There was no sign of his date, only the bitter man, enjoying his pipe, and devouring her with his eyes.

Nyota looked to Spock, "Why…"

Spock silenced Nyota with a kiss. "He's only going to watch."

She broke from his hold, "Are you crazy?"

Spock was touching Nyota now, making her forget why she was against this. Why she would never allow another man to touch her or see her make love to him.

"You belong to me."

Those were the last words Nyota heard Spock utter before Professor Nero's demented laugh filled the air.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry it took me so long. The muse disappeared and I'm not entirely sure it's back. We shall see. Thanks to everyone enjoying this piece, your reviews, support, and encouraging words mean a lot. Thank you again._

**Chapter 6 – Band – Aids, Heroes, and Angels**

_**Leonard**_

"That man gives me heebie jeebies." Chekov's heavy accent punctuated the words as he bore a hole in the back of Professor Nero's head.

"Obviously he does the same to Nyota." Leonard countered with an edge of protectiveness in his voice.

The starting lineup, a lame attempt of a nickname Jim had created for the group including him, Leonard, Pavel, and Sulu, were waiting impatiently in Nyota's kissing booth line. The pink and green decorations representing her sorority were blowing wildly in the afternoon breeze. Leonard noticed that while her beauty hadn't faded, the usual light resident in her eyes had dimmed significantly. She deflected the Professor's first attempt at a kiss, but was blindsided by the second. Leonard watch as Nyota flinched and shivered in response to the contact received from the man's lips on her cheek. She delivered a death gaze to the professor. He was still laughing as he passed the waiting men.

Jim countered the man's maniacal smile with one equally chilling.

Sulu leveled a look that was enough to instill the fear of God in the world's chief sinner.

Chekov garbled a few choice Russian curses in the professor's direction.

Nero paused in front of Leonard, locking eyes with him, "Unrequited love is a slow and painful death."

Leonard held up his left hand revealing his wedding band, "I'm married, my death sentence, was sealed by the state of Mississippi five years ago."

The nutty professor moved on without further comment.

"I don't care what Whodini says, the freaks don't always come out at night."

"Damn straight, Mr. Sulu." Leonard replied before noticing the smartass look Sulu gave him, "You know what I meant."

The two men shared a smile and continued to wait in line.

The uneasiness left the air since the professor's departure. The almost doctor allowed his eyes to travel over his new friends. Friends, Leonard had to laugh; at twenty – four he was older than all the other men. He had delayed his education after his wife's surprise pregnancy. They had decided for him to return to school, finish his medical education, before moving to the west coast to be near her family. Now it appeared that they wouldn't even make it through the year as husband and wife. That hurt, not so much the failure of his marriage, but the potential loss of his daughter. Leonard would never fight his wife for Joanna. He just wanted her to be fair, which lately wasn't a characteristic that Elizabeth James McCoy possessed.

The guys dropped their donations and accepted chaste kisses from Nyota. Finally Leonard stood for his opportunity.

"How about we blow this popsicle stand." He laced his voice with southern charm and delivered the McCoy leer. She was putty in his hands.

It was one of the few genuine smiles he'd seen on her face in recent weeks.

Nyota leaned over his shoulder to address the remaining men in line, "Gaila's booth is two rows over."

The crowd dissipated and headed in the direction of her friend's booth. Leonard retrieved a twenty from is pocket and watched it fall in the half full jar.

"How about that kiss?"

It was for charity. That's what he told himself, this wasn't adultery, or even lust. Leonard was doing this for a good cause. Even when he snaked a strand of her silky hair around his finger while brushing his lips teasingly against hers. Nyota kept craning her neck, attempting to meet his lips, but each time he pulled back. She pouted, lips poking out, and a sigh of frustration exciting her mouth. Finally, he saw the remnants of the girl from the infirmary.

"There's a no refund policy, so go ahead, kiss me."

Leonard was ready to see if reality was as satisfying as his recent dreams. Truth be told fantasies couldn't compare. Her lips were soft and warm. He fought the urge to push his tongue past her lips only to feel hers dancing in his mouth. Nyota's eyes were still closed when Leonard pulled away from their kiss. He allowed the back of his knuckles to skim her cheek, brushing the tears away that were escaping from her hooded eyes.

He leaned in closer and whispered, "Why in the hell would any man allow something that good to be on public display?"

Nyota's eyes closed.

"You deserve to be treasured, protected, honored…"

Leonard stopped, kicking himself for his attack of diarrhea of the mouth. He didn't understand why he was spilling the secrets he wrote on paper, now.

"I'm sorry Nyota. I have no right, I'm married…"

Nyota finally opened her eyes and interrupted his half assed apology, "Thanks for the band – aid."

Nothing else needed to be said, Nyota had needed that kiss as much as he had.

_**Hikaru**_

Mr. Sulu was pacing in front of the walkup that held Spock's apartment. He settled on the cold stone stairs. Kicking the leaves littering the ground.

What was he going to say?

Why was he even here?

Yes Nyota was acting strangely. She rarely ate. Barely laughed. She didn't even insult Jim anymore. Her eyes were distant and he knew the heartless asshole that lived in this building was responsible.

"What an unpleasant surprise Hikaru Sulu."

The man's voice shook Hikaru from his thoughts.

Did that freak of nature just insult him?

Hikaru stood, straightened his shoulders, and allowed his distaste of Spock to rest on the features of his face. "We need to talk."

"I do concur with your assessment."

Spock motioned for Hikaru to follow him into the building.

The man's apartment held faint traces of Nyota. Black and white photos of jazz greats, ballet dancers, and the two of them together. Fresh flowers and other comforting touches of a woman. Maybe he was wrong, but something kept nagging at Hikaru. There was something deeply disturbing about the relationship Spock and Nyota shared. He was startled by Spock's voice.

"It is my opinion that your affection for Nyota is incongruous to my relationship with her.

Hikaru allowed Spock's words to settle, "I've held my thoughts and opinions on your relationship with Nyota for the sake of her happiness. Now it's because of my love for her…"

Spock interrupted before Hikaru's statement could be completed, "Exactly, your love for Nyota. A man, who professes to be homosexual, loves a woman. Shares your bed with that woman. Even kisses that woman. Now you stand before me questioning my intentions and what I share with Nyota."

Hikaru's eyes widened in anger, "Nyota is my friend." Tears were brimming at the corners of his eyes, "You're destroying her with your fucked up games."

"Those who are less than intelligent, express themselves by cursing." Spock stood tall, hands clasped behind his back, without a hint of emotion in his eyes.

Within seconds, Hikaru had the taller man pinned against the wall. It was obvious that Spock was surprised by his strength, "This idiot will kick the living shit out of your ass any day."

"Are you jealous, Mr. Sulu?"

Spock's eyes were reminiscent of the professor who had taunted them earlier. "When I find out the truth." He tightened his grip on the collar of Spock's shirt, "You may want to stop emulating the mad genius. It's kind of creepy."

Hikaru backed away from Spock and watched as the man straightened his clothes, "I believe that Nyota will arrive shortly, unless you would like to explain your presence," Spock opened the door Hikaru to leave.

"All the manners in the world will not disguise a cold heart."

Hikaru left the building headed in the direction of the coffee shop where Pavel was waiting. The kid's bright eyes were enough to relieve all of the hostility still present in Hikaru's body after his disastrous encounter with Spock.

"Hello." Pavel greeted Hikaru when he reached the table.

The fact that he still blushed in Hikaru's presence made his stomach cut flips. Hikaru eased into the chair across from his new found object of affection. Pavel didn't flinch when the hand reached for his. Hikaru released all the stress he'd been feeling and relaxed in that moment, their moment.

"You're too young to make me feel like this."

Pavel appeared offended, "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, just frightening."

"I will not hurt you, Hikaru, _Ангел мой_."

Hikaru felt himself swoon. Those were the sweetest words that anyone had said to him in a long time. He forgot about everyone around him as he leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Pavel's lips.

"_Мое сердце_" Hikaru whispered after ending their kiss.

_Ангел мой_ – my angel

_Мое сердце_ – my heart


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, disclaimer time, more than the usual I don't own this. I told you about two chapters back we were headed into the darkness. We're getting deeper. Now, first I feel it's important that I state this again, this is an alternate timeline. Elements of what made us fall in love with all of these characters still exist; however, I've added my own creative touches which may be believable to some and not to others. Opinions are beautiful things; everyone has a right to their own. I respect the right for a person to have an express their opinion intelligently. Finally, any subject matter that I cover, may be a result of personal experience or life events that I've endured or shared with others I call friends. Please do not think I'm taking anything featured lightly. We all have our burdens that life has bestowed upon us to bare. It's fiction, if you can be entertained or enlightened while reading, my job is done. Enough with the rambling and on to the next chapter…_

**Chapter 7 – Hidden Layers**

_**Nyota**_

Nyota took her time reaching Spock's apartment. Her mind was racing. Leonard's kiss had sent her thoughts on a journey that she had been avoiding since the night of the benefit. True to his word, Professor Nero had only watched, but things were changing in their relationship and she didn't like it. One night of watching, could lead to another filled with touches, and eventually sharing. Sure, she was naïve and this was her first truly serious relationship, but there were things that she had learned from her friendship with Gaila and Hikaru. There were rumors whispered about student behavior on campus, including things involving the professor. She just didn't feel comfortable.

At the same time, Nyota hated to admit, that Leonard's words spoke to an ache in her heart. She had confessed more than once that she loved Spock, only to have him pull away from her; the night of the benefit was a perfect example.

_Treasured…_

_Honored…_

Those were words the doctor had spoken. Nyota was pained just thinking about the man's words and gentleness he possessed. How he had looked at her after an innocent kiss.

Who was she fooling there was nothing innocent about the kiss they shared.

Why was she placing so much value in that one action?

Leonard H. McCoy was a married man and probably fulfilled some sick, perverted fantasy by standing in that line. He was no better than Jim, Nero, or Spock on one of his bad days.

Fuck Leonard Horatio McCoy for making her doubt the one thing that had been constant, her love for Spock

Nyota, eased the key into the lock, and smiled as it turned with ease and the door opened revealing the darkness accented by candles lit on the dining room table. Spock didn't notice her entrance. He was busy setting the table for dinner; dressed in a pair of black jeans and a slim fitting t-shirt that showcased the well defined muscles of his abdomen. His feet were bare and his hair still damp from his shower. Nyota's heart soared above the doubts she had been harboring and she allowed the man's beauty to force the negativity to the back of her mind.

Spock's face awakened when he noticed Nyota standing in the distance watching him move. When his words registered to her ears, she realized that it was the man who had stolen her heart was present tonight. He placed the final piece of silverware on the table and made his way to where she stood. Spock removed Nyota's bag from her shoulder, took her sweater, and embraced her gently in his arms. Again, Nyota forced the taste of Leonard's lips out of her memory as Spock's lips met hers. He hesitated for a moment sensing her internal battle.

"Everything okay?"

The words were simple and his concern sincere. She brushed the stubble he was sporting just for her, "Perfect."

The two locked hands and sauntered to the table where dinner was waiting. The meal went on for a while in peaceful silence.

"Did you have fun in the kissing booth today?" Spock inquired, with that wonderful lifted eyebrow that immediately made Nyota break out in a sweat.

"I think Gaila got a little more traffic than I did." She was still smiling as she devoured another bite of fettuccini on her plate.

"Hmmm, did any of your friends stop by?" He was still staring and it reminded her of the professor.

Nyota ceased eating and met his eyes, "Spock, I'm not sure how to say this…"

"I think you should move in." He interrupted her sentence before another word could be spoken. "You stay here quite late into the evening and I find that I am often concerned for your well being when you return to your residence."

Words would not come to her.

"I am willing to pay your portion of rent to Gaila, in the event that your departure will cause her any undue financial strain."

Still, Nyota just could not speak. One second she was going to discuss the problem she had with Nero's presence and the next Spock was asking her to move in.

"Nyota…"

She could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"My Nyota, are you okay?"

Those words sent her over the edge, "Of course, I'll move in."

Relief washed over his face and dinner was forgotten as the two christened their apartment.

_**Gaila**_

Gaila breezed into the loft apartment she shared with Nyota. There were no lights on and no signs that Nyota had returned home. She noticed the light blinking on the answering machine and immediately pressed play. Maybe it was ice blue Jim Kirk. She crossed her fingers. He had lingered around her booth earlier in the day and they had shared a few flirtatious glances. Or it could have been the guy she met at the law library down town in the Hugo Boss suit and platinum cuff links. Yes, she could stand to have dinner at a five star restaurant even if the man was a bore.

_Gaila, sweetheart, its mom, we're coming for a visit…_

The remaining words were nothing but static in Gaila's ears. We're coming for a visit. Mom and stepdad are coming to town. She needed to cry. Maybe hide until the days passed and they couldn't find her. There were some sins that even years of counseling couldn't erase. Gaila's mother had chosen to look the other way when she needed her most.

Gaila was an adult now; she controlled what did and did not happen in her life. There was no need to depend on another person for protection. She played the message again, hoping that the voice would be that of Nyota's mother and her ears had played a sick trick on her. The replaying only heightened the pressure building in her heart and the emotional pain wrecking havoc on her.

There was wine in the chilling in the cooler. Gaila grabbed the bottle and a single glass. She filled the garden tub with water and enough of Nyota's fancy soap for bubbles to cover her from head to toe. The final pieces, she dug deep, into the layers hiding the place where she kept the battered blue jean makeup bag from her teenage years. She felt relief hearing the zipper come undone. When she had the small metal in her hands, the tears finally fell.

The first cut sent a wave of relief through her as she watched the blood trickle down her thigh from the superficial wound. The second made her laugh as she watched the lines of blood mingle with another.

Memories returned.

The smell of stale cigarette smoke and cheap beer…

The tears that stained her face as she begged for her step father to leave her alone…

Explaining to her mother that her period was late…

The sting of the slap across her ring and the word whore that was used to describe her for the first time…

Gaila moved to her alternate thigh and carved another tiny line. The pain was comforting. She was better at enduring physical over emotional pain any day.

"Sweet misery." Gaila murmured as she finished off the bottle of wine. She threw the glass at the wall and laughed as scattered into tiny pieces across the floor. Her fingers were bleeding from small cuts now. "Better." She allowed her body to fall into the lukewarm water, savoring the sting of the soapy water in her new injuries.

It must have taken a few hours for Nyota to return home. Gaila awoke still emerged in the water. Her teeth were chattering from the frigid bath. She could Nyota stirring in the living room as well as Spock's voice. When the door to the bathroom, she laughed in response to her roommate's terrified look.

Nyota immediately slammed the door in Spock's face. He had been right on her heels. The glass crunched under her feet as she fought to make it to Gaila.

"Baby, why, you promised, no more."

"Mommy and daddy are coming for a visit." Gaila stretched her arm reaching for the razor on the side on the tub. Nyota snatched it before she made contact.

"Fuck your mom and perverted ass step father. They're not coming near you."

"I love you Ny." Gaila was babbling into her friend's shirt as she covered with a towel and navigated her around the broken glass to her bed. She could hear her arguing with her boyfriend in the living room.

"You have to leave."

"Nyota, you have no obligation to Gaila. Get your things and come home." His voice was a cool and calm as a serial killer baiting his prey and what did he mean by home.

"I will not. Gaila is my friend. You just don't walk away from people when they need you Spock."

That's why she loved her, even when she should put her self first; Nyota always took care of everyone else. She needed to stop doing that with the idiot taking up way too much oxygen in the building.

"If this is your decision there will be consequences."

Gaila did not have to be present in the room to see the look Nyota bestowed upon Spock before speaking.

"Go fuck yourself."

The door slammed, Nyota screamed, but she was the picture of serenity when she returned to Gaila's room. She cleaned her wounds and applied ointment and band –aids.

"I just want them to stay away Ny. I want to be happy."

"You will LaLa, I promise, no one is going to hurt you again, not even yourself."

Gaila drifted off to sleep in Nyota's arms.

_**Nyota**_

Nyota had just finished breakfast when Pike opened the door. She shot him a weary smile and pointed towards the bedroom.

"Will you stay with her for a while? I need to take care of something."

"Sure." His face was full of weary lines.

"She's better this morning, but I think she needs to go back to the counselor if one message set her off."

Pike grasped Nyota's hand, "We'll do whatever it takes to make sure Gaila gets better."

"Thank you."

"Can't help it, I'm a sucker for redheads." He shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth and headed for Gaila's room.

Nyota grabbed her bag and headed out the door. She needed to explain things to Spock. When Nyota reached Spock's building, she was surprised to see Christine leaving.

"Hey…Nyota…right?" The blonde was out of breath and red in the face.

"Last time I checked. You know somebody in the building?" The sinking feeling in her stomach was growing by the second.

"Just Spock…see ya."

Nyota knew that look well but she wouldn't admit the truth.

When she stuck her key in the door, she was surprised it wouldn't turn. She looked again to make sure she was using the right one for Spock's door. Nyota placed the key in the lock again, and still it wouldn't budge. The door opened. Spock peered past the chain blocking her entry.

"My key doesn't work."

"I know the locks have been changed. There are consequences for every action we take."

Spock shut the door without another word and Nyota heard the distinctive click of the lock.


	8. Chapter 8

_Again, I have to shout out my awesome readers and reviewers. Thank you again for your support. Thank you for sticking with this tale. The journey continues._

_Warning – Our dear, deeply confused, tragically misguided, and hopelessly sexy Mr. Spock, earns an M rating in this chapter. He's on the edge in this one kids. Also blame Maxwell's Bad Habits, now I know why I stopped listening to this cd at work. _

_**Disclaimer – Don't own them. Not even bad Spock. The mistakes, those are all mine.**_

**Chapter 8 – Fierce Betrayal**

_**Spock**_

Spock's hand was pressed against the cool wood of the door. He could hear her stirring on the other side. There were even the soft sounds of her whimpers that he uncontrollably matched. The door shifted as she slid to the floor, back pressed against it and began to sob.

Nyota was fiercely committed to her friends. She was devoted to him. However, Spock knew he behaved like a selfish child. Monopolizing Nyota's time and forcing her to choose when to be with her friends. His mother had told him more than once that his actions would drive her away. Spock didn't care. So far she had been wrong. Spock needed Nyota that morning. He needed to feel her in their home.

Slowly he closed his eyes with the thought.

_Home…_

His actions in the past hour would probably destroy that concept. Not only had he changed the locks, shut the door in her face, he'd shared something intimate and intensely private with another woman.

_Christine's eyes were shining with mischief as she stood at his door. He didn't know what made him call her number. Why he had chosen to succumb to temptation that morning. He turned his head when she attempted to kiss him. The disappointment evident her eyes as he explained, there were some things reserved only for the woman he loved. She had laughed when he uttered the word love; claiming that he was just as heartless as the man who had become his mentor. _

"_This is how you show her love." The woman asked sarcastically as she dropped to her knees, moving his pants to his ankles._

"_Shut up." Spock needed Christine to stop speaking. The more she talked, the more it became evident that this was not his Nyota. _

"_Make me." A delicious smirk broke across her lips. _

_Spock plunged forward and filled her waiting mouth. _

_The blonde's teeth grazed his delicate skin and he pulled her head away from his throbbing member and forced her to look at him. _

"_I am sure your performance can exceed what has been offered thus far." _

_He slammed him self as far down her throat as it would allow; enjoying the sounds of her gagging as she attempted to take all of him._

_It wasn't enough and soon Spock had her pressed face first against the wall, driving into her over and over again. She tried to kiss him again, laughing at the look of repulsion on his face. _

"_It doesn't make you better than me."_

_He groaned as moved her hips to meet each new thrust, creating friction against her clit and finally reaching her peak. She pulled away from him before his climax, dropped to her knees for a final time to finish him off; licking away all traces of evidence before she stood to leave. _

Not his Nyota.

There were two sides of Spock fighting ultimately for control; the man that Nyota motivated him to be and the primal creature threatening to take power.

His Nyota was still against the door crying, unaware that he had broken a silent promise between them. Against his better judgment, Spock removed the chain and unlocked the door.

Her mouth was fixed, ready to deliver an unnecessary apology. He raised his hand to silence her, "None necessary."

Spock choked back the confession brimming on his lips; searching the room for evidence of his previous activity. There was still a question in her eyes and the fear set in when she opened her mouth to speak again.

"Was Christine here?"

"Yes." A simple one word answer, Spock refused to lie, and he knew Nyota was not ready to face the truth and the issue would not be pressed. "Gaila, is everything okay?" Deflect any further questions.

Nyota nodded but answered no. She told him Pike was with her roommate for the time. "Are we okay?"

Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Yes." Again only one word, he could not tell her a lie.

Nyota made her way to Spock's arms, burying her head in his chest. Commenting on the fresh scent of warm water and the almond soap she had left in his shower. Her lips were gentle against his tight skin. She bit his nipple lightly.

This was his Nyota. The thought played over and over in his mind as his tongue traced the curves of her body; dipping into the valley between her breasts, savoring the taste of the skin of her belly button, and resting softly against her hidden lips. She was writhing against his mouth. Moaning his name in a tone that threatened to push him off the cliff he was standing on.

Nyota was pleading for him to be inside of her. Pulling his face from between her legs and directing his lips to hers. Spock felt Nyota's legs lock around his waist as her feet rested against his ass. Her nails dug into the flesh of his thighs, promising scratches and bruises, driving him deeper. Maybe it was punishment for his actions. She was biting his neck in an effort to silence the screams leaving her mouth. He was coming undone. Why did he need anything else, when the woman beneath felt like this.

Spock noticed the tears before Nyota. They were mingling with the sweat settling in the crook of her neck. She stopped, easing her movements, and falling into a steady pace to watch his face.

"I'm sorry." Spock whispered against her forehead. "I never wanted to hurt you."

Nyota brushed the hair back that had fallen into his eyes. "I love you, even when you make mistakes."

Not only had Spock broken Nyota, he had her fooled.


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm giving you all a little break from a certain villain in this tale. Instead, I'll give you a little male bonding and depression. No worries, the next chapter, will see a return of our Spock, and he's going to catch hell from a few of our favorite friends. _

**Chapter 9 – No Sense in the Matter **

_**Leonard**_

When Leonard had climbed into bed the night before, Elizabeth was positioned on the far right side of the bed. Each time a limb, arm or leg, made contact with hers she would move closer to the edge, creating a wider distance between them, and she would expel a breath full of irritation. The frustration was mounting in his body. Leonard thought maybe a weekend a way, some time for just the two of them. He could remember the days when she laugh just from one of his winks across the room; or how they would lose their worries in each other as they made love. He couldn't remember the last time he came from being inside of his wife and not jacking off in the shower.

Joanna had joined them in the bed sometime during the early morning hours; curled tightly against her father's chest, with a death grip on her favorite blanket. The love that was emitted from his daughter was enough to push Leonard into a restless sleep.

The sun was beating past the doctor's closed eyes and finally opening them to greet the new day he found he was alone. The bedroom was neat. Elizabeth's side of the bed had been left in perfect order. If he had not seen her there with his own eyes the night before, he would have thought it was all a dream. Maybe it had been.

The note on her pillow caught his attention.

_Gone._

_Back on Monday. _

Those two lines sent Leonard into a panic. He jumped from the bed, nearly breaking his neck on his bag that he had dropped in the middle of the floor the night before. The door to Joanna's room was open and her favorite toys gone.

"Monday." He muttered before inching to the floor.

It was Saturday; he guessed this was Elizabeth's way of giving him a test run of life without a wife and daughter. Leonard slowly made his way from where he was sitting to the kitchen. He put on a pot of coffee, and grabbed the bottle of whiskey he had hidden in the hall closet. After two cups he was numb and partially ready to face the day. His cell pulsated on the counter and it was the nerve terrorizing Jim Kirk on the other end begging him to come play flag football.

"Jim, I'm a grown man, not a snotty nosed brat."

"Next, you'll tell me you're a doctor not an athlete." Jim attempted the sarcastic statement in a tone mimicking his new friend's.

Sighing deeply into the phone, "You took the words right out of my mouth."

"I'm in the car and I refuse to turn around."

Leonard opened his mouth to counter with his plans for the day.

"I'm going to wallow in self pity. Go into the infirmary stick people with needles and steal their blood. Then come home and try my best to get alcohol poisoning."

"I'll be there in ten minutes, get dressed, shave, and can you cut your hair?" The smile in Jim's voice was infectious and Leonard found he was moving towards his bedroom and the shower.

The line went dead and he knew that true to his word, the kid would be on his doorstep in ten minutes which meant he had five to shower and dress.

Jim arrived at his door two minutes early. Leonard had just finished pulling on an Ole Miss sweatshirt and pushing his feet into a pair of running shoes.

"What are you driving?"

Parked in the driveway behind Leonard's battered Volvo was a classic Ford T-bird in mint condition.

"It was my dad's." Jim's eyes lingered on the car, "I like to drive it…" His voice caught in his throat.

"No need to say another word."

Leonard wasn't the only one with emotional scars. The men rode in silence to the park.

"Where's your wife?"

"Hell if I know, woke up to a Dear John letter, guess I'm single for the weekend. She and the kid are headed back Monday."

That was the last coherent thought Leonard remembered. Somewhere between the last touchdown of the football game, the final sorority girl in need of an antibiotic from a present left in panties by her love sharing boyfriend, and the first glass of Jim Beam at Scotty's, his mind went blank.

On Sunday morning Leonard woke to a terrible headache and a furry mouth. Within seconds of opening his eyes, the man's mouth began to water, and he was heaving in the direction of the bathroom. A trashcan appeared and everything, including a lung, small sliver of his liver, and something that vaguely resembled his heart spilled into the bottom of the can with everything he drank the night before. A bottle of water was shoved in his face.

"Morning sunshine."

"Don't you ever go away?" Leonard was growling as he pressed the cold bottle against his forehead attempting to block out the site of a smiling Jim hovering over his bed.

"Scotty called for me to get you home last night." Jim moved to the windows, pulled back the curtains, flipped the blinds open, and clapped his hands together. "Up and at it lazy Bones."

"Fuck you." Leonard spat before pulling the covers over his head.

"Look, I get it," Jim grabbed the picture beside the bed, "She fucked you in the ass without Vaseline."

Leonard groaned from under the covers.

"Drinking enough alcohol to set the entire Gulf on fire, is not going to erase the pain."

"What the hell do you know, standing there with your perfect smile and life? You've probably had everything handed to you, since the day you said kiss my ass world, I'm here."

"For a doctor, you don't know shit." An edge was evident in Jim's voice and Leonard knew he had crossed a line.

"Not a doctor yet…hell at this rate… won't ever be…" He swung his legs from the bed to the floor and measured his words before speaking to Jim, "Sorry." He took a deep breath. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." This time it was Jim who took a moment before speaking, "Now get your old ass out of bed."

Jim left the bedroom and Leonard lost his other lung in the trashcan before heading to the shower. He brushed the taste of old liquor and vomit out of his mouth. He threw on a fresh pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. The smell of eggs lured him down the hall to the kitchen.

"The prince cooks?"

"Watch it smart ass, most the girls I meet can't boil water."

"Elizabeth could barely make a sandwich when we first got married."

Both men laughed.

They talked over breakfast…

Sat in silence during afternoon basketball…

Jim stood to leave somewhere in the early evening, "See you on campus tomorrow."

Leonard nodded.

"Stay away from the bottle tonight." There was worry in the younger man's eyes.

"Is that why you sat here with me all day?"

"Just, call me, or somebody. Don't drink yourself into a grave."

Leonard pounded the fist in front of him and locked the door behind Jim. The lights in the driveway caught him off guard. Elizabeth came through the door a few moments later without Joanna.

"You're home." It was more a question than a statement.

"I live here, don't I?"

Elizabeth dropped her coat in the chair by the door. "Nessa's in town, she'll bring Joanna home tomorrow."

Leonard kept his eyes on the screen. "What did you mean when you said this is not working?"

"We're not working, Len?" Elizabeth pointed between the two of them. "I'm not happy."

"Then why are you here?" He was quickly growing tired of her games of indecision.

"I don't know."

The sound of her voice reminded him of the woman he had married. She moved from the door and was standing in front of him.

Elizabeth eased down to straddle Leonard's lap. Her hands were cold as they eased under his shirt, tracing the slick line of hair from his chest to well below his belly button.

"We use to make so much sense."

Leonard allowed his eyes to ease shut as her lips met the sensitive skin behind his left ear.

"We can still make sense Beth."

That night he traded the bottle of liquor crying for his attention for the warmth of his wife's body. They made love for the first time in months and despite his better sense, he prayed that this was a new beginning. As Leonard watched Elizabeth's hair dance across his chest kissing him towards insanity he thought about a little boy with her eyes and his smile. They could be happy. He held her tight that night for fear that she would be gone in the morning.

It wasn't fear but reality when the sunlight invaded the serenity of the room in the morning. There was no note on the pillow this time. Only empty drawers left open and a closet containing the man's clothes. Nothing that had belonged to his wife remained. The tears wouldn't fall, but the burning need for a drink, took over all control as he stood in his daughter's empty room.


	10. Chapter 10

_Still on a Spock hiatus, but be patient my lovelies, chapter eleven is dedicated to that wondrous creature, and because I took a few extra days off, you will get two chapters back to back. Rejoice. Until then, get to know Jim a little more._

_Thanks again for all your reading and support. Love all you reviewers and lurkers. _

**Chapter 10 – Shadow Boxer**

_**Jim**_

The first thing Jim noticed about the house was the stale and stifling air. It reeked of old ladies in red hats on Sunday morning wearing too much perfume and his socks after a two hour workout. Completely and beyond being debated, rank. The second was that the milk had expired and this was evident when the chunks of what use to be whole milk now bordering on yogurt hit his lips.

"Gross."

Winona Kirk was currently out of the country with the latest man to steal her frozen heart. There was a pile of mail by the phone, courtesy of the cleaning lady, a dead fern, neglected by his mother and the cleaning lady, and a hungry Mr. Puffs in the fish tank floating on his back.

"Guess he's dead too."

It was Sunday night and the last thing Jim needed was his overanxious and extremely nerdy roommate questioning him about the weekend's exploits. He was not in the mood to tell bed time stories. There were no wild escapades. He didn't have the energy to make up any names or dimensions for the fake women that he slept with every Friday and Saturday night. Instead he had spent the weekend watching a new friend battle an old demon.

Jim flicked the light on in his father's abandoned study. Besides the dust, nothing had changed in nearly ten years. There were still pictures of George Kirk and Chris Pike, positioned in a questionable pose on top of a tank while holding large automatic rifles. His parents wedding photo in a Vegas casino still had its own personal shrine, as well as every picture of Sam or Jim took during their school years.

Then there were the posthumous awards recognizing his father's bravery and years of military service; medals, awards, commendations, framed and lining the walls.

Nothing would bring him back.

Not even nights driving his precious T-bird above the speed limit. Wind whipping through his hair. The sound of his father's laughs echoing on the night air.

"Shit dad, why did you have to be such a fucking hero."

The keys made a thud as Jim dropped them back in the dish on his father's desk. He collapsed into the leather chair, listening to the material squeal as it adapted to its new occupant.

"Big shoes to fill…"Jim said taking a deep breath.

James Tiberius Kirk, offensive player award, two years running, genius underachiever with enough charm to win over the coldest soul, and boy who needed a father now more than ever.

Several had tried and failed miserably.

Case in point…

The guy Winona was seeing now was a former Federal Agent who thought that all Jim needed was discipline. This usually resulted in an attempt to out maneuver him in wrestling and boxing matches. One concussion later, the man quit trying to share any 'wisdom' during his visits to the gym along side Jim.

His mother's second husband, Frank, had been a definitive asshole and derelict individual. That marriage ended with his mother's savings bled dry and a map of bruises on Sam and Jim. Some were more internal than external. Like the nights when too much alcohol forced Frank to pound Sam's face because he looked too much like his father George. Or the one time he tried to cut his father's name out of the skin on his mother's shoulder. There were some things that a thirteen year old couldn't get beyond.

After that divorce, Winona had given up on finding love. Instead she threw all of her energy into writing historical accounts of the war in the Middle East, and meeting men fifteen years younger and incapable of hurting her. She also forgot about her boys. Sam checked out during Jim's junior year of high school; leaving Jim alone and without supervision. Partying got old by senior year. There was only so much sex, drugs, and rock and roll in pack into a day.

So Jim chased the girls he knew wouldn't stay.

Jim became the football player every team wanted, but too afraid to leave the stomping grounds of George Kirk, he remained close to home.

Jim the consummate loser, pooled his intelligence, and pushed himself to succeed at something that would make his father proud. He had always planned on retiring from military service at forty – five, heading to law school, and spending the rest of his years helping the ones who couldn't help themselves.

"I'm going to make you proud."

Jim crawled into bed in his old room and fell asleep; comforted by the pictures of Deion Sanders and Sports' Illustrated models lining the walls.

The morning brought another day. No new changes and a void that remained. He showered, threw on one of his father's old sweatshirts, avoided the same mistake with the milk, and climbed back into his Jeep.

Pike's car was already in front of the bar and Jim stopped before heading to campus.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Pike said over the boxes currently stacked on top of the bar.

Jim took the hand offered before him.

"A year, maybe a year and half, let me take this place off your hands?" He wasn't sure why he was making the offer, but something about it felt right.

The man stopped and threw a question filled glance in the boy's direction. He pointed to the picture above the bar.

"Sam looks like him, but you have his heart." The man's eyes were glistening as he recounted years of memories.

It was Jim's turn to mirror Pike's gaze.

"Life ruined Sam. He's jaded, doesn't see the good in people. You, I've watched, and you go above and beyond. I saw you the other week, watching Gaila in here. I know you picked up that other kid from Scotty's and stayed with him this past weekend. You're a good kid and one day you'll be a great man."

"Yeah, just not George Kirk."

"Well, there was only one George Kirk, and fuck it he would want you to be Jim. Yes, he was a war hero, saved my life, but don't stay in his shadow. Do your own damn thing. Find your greatness."

Damn Pike, he had a point.


	11. Chapter 11

_Round two…_

_Hope you enjoy…_

_This chapter takes place shortly after the undergraduate commencement ceremonies for Spock, Leonard, and Pavel. _

_I'm also introducing a character that didn't make an appearance in About Last Night and he really should have…I'm correcting that mistake_

**Chapter 11 – Mirror Mirror on the Wall**

_**Spock**_

"To Spock."

The glasses played a soothing melody as they chimed from the celebratory toast orchestrated by Sarek and accepted by Amanda, Nyota, and Spock. Earlier that day Spock had walked the stage graduating with full honors and now he wondered what he was going to do with the future before him. He had received a few offers to work with foreign dignitaries who owed more than one or two favors to Ambassador Sarek. The young man had also considered furthering his education and staying with the university in a teaching capacity. Then there was the woman to Spock's left. He had done everything to push her away. Nyota refused to budge and when Spock thought he had fucked things up beyond repair, all it took was a night of insightful conversation and passionate love making. There were secrets that Spock would never share with Nyota. The occasional tryst with Christine had moved from a once in a blue moon type situation to weekly. Yet there Nyota sat, aware that her friends were at Pike's celebrating the graduation of Leonard McCoy and Pavel Chekov. He had forced her to choose and again without a doubt, he won her affections. His hand drifted to her knee under the table and he squeezed it gently. Pleased that she responded by placing her own hand on top of his. Spock didn't want to leave Nyota and if he was honest, losing her was not option.

"Little brother."

_The words…_

_The voice…_

Spock's fingers dug into Nyota's knee breaking skin and causing her to wince in pain. Hatred was coursing through his veins with each footstep he heard headed in the direction of their table.

Those eyes…so much light…unlike Spock's

"Sybok…" The name left his mouth like a curse.

Spock acknowledged his brother's presence with a tense smile and nod of the head. He watched as Sybok's eyes traveled across each occupant of the table. The man gave a respectful greeting to their father, followed by a loving kiss to Amanda's cheek. Then he paused, gazing intently at Nyota.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure." Sybok had his lips pursed to kiss Nyota's hand.

Spock fought the natural desire to lunge across the table and wrap his arms around Sybok's neck.

Instead his mother's voice filled the uneasy silence.

"Sy, this is Spock's girlfriend Nyota Uhura."

Nyota was blushing and his brother was kissing her hand again. Spock cleared his throat, appalled that the waiter brought another chair to the table that was casually placed between Nyota and Spock. Sybok took the empty spot without hesitation and quickly started a conversation with the young woman.

"My brother's taste has definitely improved over the years."

Nyota lowered her eyelashes to shield her embarrassment no that was pleasure taken from his brother's obvious attempts at flirting. No, this was not acceptable.

Sarek interrupted this time, picking up on his youngest son's discomfort, "I am pleased you received my message."

"Father, why would I miss Toot's graduation?" Sybok messed up Spock's perfectly coifed hair and then slapped him on the back.

The tension in Spock's body was unmistakable with the mention of the childhood nickname.

"Toot?" Nyota said between laughs.

"Did he ever tell you the story? It's great, you'll love it." Sybok moved his chair closer to Nyota, "He had this little Thomas the train toy when he was little. It made the weakest and silliest toot. Spock would constantly walk around making the noise when he was younger, so we started calling him Toot." Everyone except Spock was laughing, while Sybok mimicked his brother's movements as a little boy. "It just kind of stuck. When I see him, I still see that kid."

Spock caught Sybok's hand before he could touch his hair again.

"Loosen up little brother."

"I am a grown man. You are only four years older. I am not so little anymore." The muscles in Spock's jaw were tightening.

"Easy boys, it has been too long since we have had you both together. Play nice."

Sybok smiled in response to Amanda's words but the hard look remained in place on Spock's face.

Dinner followed the same course. Spock would showcase his displeasure with something exiting Sybok's mouth and Nyota's response to those words. His parents said good night. Nyota expressed interest in stopping by Pike's.

"Sounds great, I could use a real drink." Sybok said stretching and rolling his head to pop his neck.

"You were not invited." Spock countered.

"Stop being so hateful, enjoy your brother being in town." Nyota entwined her arm in Spock's calming the beast slowly rising to the surface.

"Listen to the beautiful lady little brother."

"I intend to do a lot more than listen to this desirable woman." Spock never one for intense public displays of affection placed a kiss on Nyota's lips that left her weak and panting for air.

"I'm a lot of woman but not enough to divide for pie, so this battle will have to end soon."

Sybok chuckled in response to Nyota's joke but Spock tightened his grip on her arm.

"Ouch, that hurts Spock." Nyota attempted to yank her arm from his grasp.

His hand didn't move as he directed her to the car.

"Stop it. You're acting like some possessed cave man."

"And you Nyota are acting like a whore."

It took a moment for the words to settle, but once they did, Nyota quickly responded with a firm slap across his face.

"Never disrespect me." Nyota turned on her heel to walk away.

"Go after her; don't stand there like a dumbass." Sybok pushed Spock in the direction Nyota was headed.

"You want her, go get her." Spock pressed the button to unlock the door of his car and revved the engine before pulling away from the curb. He left his brother looking dazed and confused.

The party was in full swing once Spock arrived at Pike's.

_Closed for a private party…_

The sign read hanging on the door. Spock turned the knob and entered the room. All eyes fell on him and then to the door.

"Where is Ny?" Gaila looked up from her drink concerned.

"I do not currently know Nyota's whereabouts?" Spock took a seat at the bar, "Crown with a splash of…"

"What the fuck do you mean you don't know Nyota's whereabouts?"

It was Hikaru mocking him again.

"Where in the hell is my friend?" Hikaru was out of his seat and headed in Spock's direction. "I asked you a question."

"There is a high probability that she is walking the streets with the rest of the ladies of the night?" Spock raised his drink in a mock toast. He didn't see the left hook headed for his face or the right that countered and broke his nose. Spock was trained in Jujitsu but nothing prepared him for a drunken med student that harbored feelings for his girlfriend.

Leonard McCoy stood over the bleeding man crumpled on the floor, "I am so tired of hearing words come out of his mouth."

When Nyota and Sybok arrived at the bar, Spock was on one end of the bar with a bag of ice against his swollen face and the remainder of the attendants were caring for Leonard's split knuckle. The choice was easy, Nyota moved towards her friends and Spock headed home alone.


	12. Chapter 12

_Well we're back. _

_There's more Sy in this one. As far as my take on Spock's older brother, think Adrien Brody, well groomed, with shorter hair in complete disarray, and a thin beard. God bless an adorable geek. _

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, and alerting. I love you guys. _

**Chapter 12- Punt Fake**

_**Nyota**_

"I'm sorry Nyota."

Sybok's voice sounded sincere as they entered the darkness of the apartment Nyota shared with Gaila.

"I'm sorry; you never got your drink, not really in the mood for a party now."

Nyota stood staring out the window into the lights of the city. It was one of her favorite views. The sounds of the quarter would drift over the balcony into the open windows of the loft. The life of the city had an energizing effect on her; forcing her to look past the moment and into the future.

"I never finished my story about Toot."

The return to the subject from dinner caught Nyota off guard.

Sybok's face was serious, "One day the train stopped working. Instead of trying to fix it," A look of uncertainty caressed the man's features. "In this case replacing the batteries, Spock smashed the toy to pieces."

"Okay, not really liking that story." Nyota was fingering the bruises forming on her arm from Spock's painful grasp earlier in the evening.

"Nyota," Her name sounded foreign falling off his tongue, "You're the train. Spock is spoiled. It's not his fault entirely. Our father sheltered him and Amanda did her best to give him a sense of normalcy but something's twisted in that kid."

"Maybe Spock is right about you." Nyota felt her eyebrow lift and cursed internally for picking up so many of Spock's mannerisms.

"He probably is right about me. I've never claimed to be a saint. I'm far from it."

Nyota didn't flinch when his hand reached for her face. Sybok's eyes were softer than Spock's. They were similar; the chiseled features, enhanced by deep soulful eyes; the color being the only difference. The pale complexion with hints of olive undertones, compliments of their father. And that distinctive nose that linked them as family. Sybok was taller and his shoulders broader; yet his body was leaner than Spock's. He also possessed a confidence, a surety that she'd never seen in Spock. He also had a wicked sense of humor and developed an instant rapport with all of Nyota's friends who hated Spock with a vengeance.

When he leaned in to kiss her, Nyota's hand immediately shot up, blocking all contact.

"Nicely played, but sorry, I've got a thing for the other brother." She turned her back to him and settled into the chair facing the window.

"Spock loves you. It's all over his face. It's in his eyes when he looks at you. I would even go as far as to say you feel it when he touches you."

Nyota didn't have to answer his question; Sybok already knew his words were true.

"At the same time he does more to ruin your relationship than nurture it. You're the one always running to him, full of apologies."

Nyota cut him off, "Not true. Spock has apologized." She was having a little trouble recalling an exact instance.

"When did my brother ever apologize? He probably tells you what you want to hear before you can even complain about what he's done wrong." Sybok stretched his legs out on the couch and lay back against the mound of pillows.

"What are you trying to say, leave your brother alone before he breaks my heart." No Spock had been completely right about his brother.

"You can make your own decision." Sybok said shrugging his shoulders, bored with the entire discussion.

The sound of Gaila's key in the door ended the conversation.

Sybok said goodnight to both women and headed for the door, "Think about Ms. Uhura. Some people won't change until their ready, no matter how hard you love them."

Gaila looked between Nyota and the now closed door, before heading for her room. "I agree with whatever the guy who is not Spock said."

Nyota climbed into bed somewhere around two in the morning. At first she thought the heat on her neck was all in her mind. Then she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her closer to the chest pressed against her from behind.

Refusing to panic, Nyota recounted the moves she had made since returning home, the conversation in the living room with Sybok, wandering into the hall bathroom after saying goodnight to Gaila; grabbing a pair of shorts and tank from the basket on top of the dryer and finally finding the coolness of the sheets in her dark room.

"I'm sorry."

Nyota recognized the voice immediately. He did apologize. Take that know it all big brother, but there was something more pressing. How did he get in?

She sat up in the bed and turned on the light.

"Did you break in?"

"I came to wait for you, so we could talk." The bruising on his face was growing. His nose had swelled. If the medical profession didn't work out, Leonard McCoy might have a shot at lightweight boxing. "My brother brings out the worse in me."

"Nothing is ever your fault?" It wasn't really a question, more of a revelation after months of observation. "I love you."

Nyota saw Spock flinch in response to the words. Honestly she had said it to see his reaction. He was like a dog that had been swatted one too many times with a news paper and whimpered every time he saw one. Spock had been teased with his father's love and didn't believe that the feeling, the pleasure, ever completely belonged to him. "Good or bad. I love you. Fuck ups and daily mistakes, I love you." He avoided her eyes. "What scares you about those three one syllable words?"

"Things change when people find out what you really are."

"I know what you are, an arrogant asshole, who sleeps around behind my back and thinks I'm too stupid to know."

The guilt residing on Spock's face was all the confirmation Nyota needed. "I'm sorry…"

"Save it. Those are words and actions speak a hell of a lot louder than words. If this is going to work, if we're going to work, some things have got to change. No sick mind fucking games. I don't want to share you with anyone. If you can't uphold that rule, it's over. Leave now and never breathe another god damn word to me."

"I can do that." Spock kissed Nyota, easing his hands down her body to grip her ass.

"Sorry, it will be a long time and a visit to the doctor for a full STD panel, before you touch those lips again."

* * *

_We interrupt this regularly scheduled program for an author's request for audience participation..._

_For those who have read About Last Night..._

_What questions do you want answered in this pre-quel. We still have a ways to go and trust that I have a wealth of outlines for the next few chapters, but I want to keep you happy. So leave it the reviews or feel free to shoot me a message. You never know when you'll get another chance like this._


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you to everyone who chimed in at the end of the last chapter. Carshall, Lady Fangs, Caffeine Kid, and Angym the feedback was appreciated. Still not too late, but I have plenty of ideas swirling. So let the games begin. This chapter is more filler and foundation for where I'm headed. _

**Chapter 13 – Serenity Now**

_God grant me the serenity_

_To accept the things_

_I cannot change_

_Courage_

_To change the things I can_

_And Wisdom _

_To know the difference…_

It was Wednesday night, happy hour, at bars around the city and Leonard McCoy sat chained, figuratively not literally, to a chair in a room of men twice his age and a few women a little younger. Their stories were worn on the lines of their faces and broken hearts scattered in pieces on the sleeves of their shirts. If he wasn't depressed when the meeting started you best believe he was when it ended. The tales of waking up to empty homes and strangers in the bed next to them while they struggled to drink away some memory haunting them; the shit reminded him too much of reality. This was the very reason why he caressed the edges of glass bottles lining the counter at home; otherwise he would have to face the fact that what he wanted and desperately needed was no longer a part of his everyday life.

"Leonard, would you care to share."

It was the Phil Donahue wannabe, with the too large glasses, and shaggy white hair urging him to share his feelings again.

"I'll pass." Leonard managed before chugging another sip of the bitter coffee. His response was met by a few groans and sad eyes. The man really felt like yelling fuck you and your misplaced pity at the top of his lungs.

So what every person in that room had experienced similar if not the same situation he currently found himself in.

So fucking what, now was not the time to lay his heart on the line, when he had listened to his daughter cry over the phone for nearly an hour because he couldn't take her to McDonald's this Friday like he did every Friday for the past year.

So fucking what that he just wanted to curl up in a big ball and drink until he died, but some wide eyed jock would not leave him alone long enough to get one pill down his throat let alone a whole bottle.

"McCoy."

Leonard didn't recognize the voice calling his name but when he turned around he knew the face.

"LaLa." The woman smiled in response to the name, Leonard had heard Nyota use to address her in the past.

"Gaila, you can't call me LaLa, well until you've seen me at my best and worst." Her smile infected him and before he knew it, his jaws ached, as he issued his own overly excited grin in return.

Realizing that they were in the basement of a church, that held regular meetings for addictive and destructive behavior, he couldn't help but contemplate Gaila's vice.

"Feel like getting a real cup of coffee?"

"Sweetheart you read my mind."

The two fell in stride, "Not really, just want to get the taste of that tar in Styrofoam cup out of my mouth."

"Smells a hell of a lot better than it tastes." One of the priests in earshot shot him a glance of reprimand and Leonard stuck his tongue out in response.

Once they reached the dinner, Gaila opted for a milkshake instead of coffee and Leonard took the first bite of his key lime pie. They both sighed in response to the flavors of their dishes and then locked eyes, silently studying the other.

"So Golden Gloves, where did you learn how to throw a punch like that?"

Leonard laughed, savoring his next bite of pie, "My lady, I'm a lover not a fighter, but that elf eared idiot was ruining my buzz."

"Yes, Spock has that effect on people. Not sure what Ny sees in him. I think it was the thrill of the chase and now she won't admit that it didn't turn out to be what she wanted."

"That would be life's ace in the hole. Fool ya into thinking that what you're chasing is perfect and capable of total fulfillment. Then the day comes that you find out it was all bullshit."

"Bitter much..." There was no milk left in the shake and the noise of the suction from Gaila's straw was on Leonard's last nerve.

"For the love of God woman, please give that straw a break."

"Sorry, Ny fusses about that all the time." Gaila pushed the glass away and looked at Leonard again. "What's your story?"

He couldn't help but laugh internally; Jim and Gaila were more alike than they knew. Her eyes were open and waiting for his response, just like Jim's were the first night he asked the same question.

"Not much to tell, my life left me a month or two ago. Trial separation that feels permanent as hell. I miss my daughter. I'm starting to think this med school thing was a bad idea. Shall I continue?"

"Yes, you're evading Mr. McCoy."

That's right; this chick was pre – law.

"Bad shit happens daily to each and every one of us. Why do you choose to attempt to drink your woes away?"

"It's better than sitting at home crying over what I can't have." He was stabbing the remaining pie on the plate. "What about you? Drugs, alcohol, or sex?"

"I survived."

"Isn't that the point?" Leonard asked almost mockingly.

"Not when you would prefer to forget?" The hard edge that encroached upon their conversation jolted him from light heartedness of the conversation.

Over another milkshake and a slice of pie, Leonard listened to her story. The abuse she suffered at the hands of her stepfather. The pain she felt from her mother turning the other way and ignoring what was in the plain sight. The embarrassment and shame she felt from getting an abortion at the early age of fourteen.

"Shit, I haven't told anyone this story in years." She was playing with the strands of her hair staring off to a spot on the wall just behind him.

Gaila's eyes became heavy and he wanted to tell her to stop, but he could tell that confession was more for her benefit than his knowledge. She continued telling him about the cutting. The bad decisions with guys that started in high school and carried over to the first year of college; all while Nyota stood by her side and Pike finally got her into treatment.

"Pike?"

"I call him admiral. That man is a lifesaver. He grew up with Jim's dad and they served together; speaking of your friend."

Leonard knew that look well, it was the same one ever female in a hundred mile radius that came near Jim Kirk had in their eyes. "What about him?"

"Oh don't be so grumpy, you're cute but unavailable."

"Jim is a good kid. Honestly, I would have probably ended up in the hospital or psych ward a few weeks ago if it wasn't for him. Maybe you should try talking to him next time the two of you are in the same room instead of staring at him like he's a juicy steak."

"Maybe I'll take your advice."

Gaila paid the check when the waitress dropped it on the table despite all of Leonard's protesting.

"Next time it's on me."

She smiled and held her hand out, "Great talking to you Leonard McCoy."

Begrudgingly Leonard took Gaila's hand, "You too." He shut his mouth before any more words could leave it.

"What's wrong doc?"

"Nothing, would you tell Nyota that Dr. McCoy says hello."

Gaila studied Leonard's face, "I'll keep an eye on her, promise."


	14. Chapter 14

_I totally agree Elektralyte…_

_I have gone too long without a Sulu/Chekov moment of glory… _

_I hope I do them justice…_

**Chapter 14 – Wants vs. Needs**

It had become his favorite past time, watching the pale blonde lashes flutter with sleep; the flushed cheeks that provided evidence of an intense dream. The young man's hair was in need of a cut, but it framed his face like a halo against the pillow. There was a smudge from the yellow highlighter that had been used to note passages in medical journals for a paper due first thing Monday morning. Just like Leonard McCoy, Pavel had opted for no summer break and jumped right into his first semester of studies for med school. This would put them both in residency rounds almost a year ahead of schedule.

Hikaru sighed, fighting the growing feeling of dread in his stomach. He had identified as a gay man for the last four years of his life. His relationship with Pavel had taken off in light speed fashion; noticing the kid's gentle smile and innocent eyes over cups of coffee shared at their favorite off campus spot. Without hesitation Hikaru had welcomed Pavel into his inner sanctum; a space that only included Nyota and Gaila. He had trusted him with secrets and future desires.

Pavel had quickly become his favorite confidant.

There had been a struggle not to read more into the relationship. Pavel was young and at the time the first began their 'relationship' Hikaru wasn't sure how much experience he possessed. He wasn't shocked when he found out that this was the first relationship the whiz kid had shared with another man. Up until that time he had dated the nice girl who didn't ask questions and enjoyed the fact that her boyfriend didn't pressure her for sex.

The day was going to come when he no longer wanted to play this game with Ru. When he would meet a woman who would captivate his heart, they would marry, have children, and it would be a cold winter's day on the street when Pavel and Hikaru would lock eyes again; one man wearing their memories like a badge of shame and the other chasing the moments of pure joy like a puppy in pursuit of his tail.

Maybe it was best if he ran away now. Before his heart became damaged beyond repair and his life was empty. Hikaru could be content and unfulfilled as the wingman to Nyota and Gaila. Telling them which men were undercover and really after him all while fixing their deadly fashion mistakes. Who was he kidding, he wasn't Carson Kressley, and this would never be _Queer Eye for the Straight Girl. _Everyone still responded with shock when they found out he was gay. I thought you had a special arrangement going on with those two girls. Yes the special arrangement was called friendship not freaky sexual escapades.

Hikaru groaned, slipping quietly from Pavel's bed, pulling his jeans over his boxers and hopping on one foot as he tried to tie his shoe.

"Where are you going?" Pavel's voice was thick with sleep and his Russian accent that threatened to out his illegal consumption of vodka earlier that evening.

"Home." Hikaru didn't mean for the response to come out as harsh as it did. "I just need to sleep in my own bed tonight."

In three swift but graceful moves, Pavel was out of the bed, pulling on his own shorts and shirt.

"Alone."

The responding look on Pavel's face nearly broke his heart. It wasn't Hikaru's intentions to hurt him; he just needed distance, to prepare for the day that this ended. That the perfection of this new found relationship fell away with time.

"I am not going anywhere." The kid was doing that thing where he read his mind again. It had also been a daily argument for the past week.

"Pavel, you can't possibly know what you will want a year or two down the road." Hikaru turned and headed for the door. "Let's just go ahead and…"

"Go ahead and what Hikaru Sulu? Yes, I am nineteen, but you act like I do not know what I want." Pavel moved to where Hikaru stood and stared him down, anger, hurt, and frustration accentuating his delicate features.

"Pavel…"

"Just stop before you start the Pavel will meet a beautiful girl and leave you speech again." His accent was becoming heavier and Hikaru could tell he was wrestling with maintaining this conversation in English. "In Russia we have a saying."

Hikaru couldn't suppress his laugh. Somehow Russia was always superior in topics of conversation and debate.

"I am serious, in Russia we say that believing all good things come to an end is bullshit." A little spittle escaped Pavel's mouth with the extra emphasis on 'shit'.

Those words and impromptu shower sent Hikaru over the edge into a full fit of hysterics and he forgot about trying to leave and settled into the half embrace he was already engaged in with Pavel.

"You are acting like Spock."

Those words cut like a knife.

"Pushing me away, when you know what I feel is true and not some game or temporary state of emotion."

Hikaru avoided Pavel's eyes, opting to look at the glare of the street lights on the dark room. The harshness of reality setting in to his core that he had behaved like an asshole. Attempting to make decisions for a relationship where he only shared half of the responsibility.

"Pavel, I just want to know this is what you want."

"No this is not what I want. This is what I need." Pavel reached for Hikaru's hand placing it against his heart. It was beating violently beneath his fingers. Pavel was excited and nervous, but there was no fear. "I promise."

That night they sealed the silent vow that had been made between them; crossing an emotional and physical line in their relationship. The kisses were gentle and the actual act of love making solidified them as a couple. While it was not Hikaru's first time with a man, it was Pavel's first experience with anyone and the fact that he had chosen Hikaru was bittersweet.

"Are you sure?" Hikaru asked one last time. "It's not too late."

A finger silenced Hikaru from asking further questions. He kissed it lightly before reaching for Pavel's lips. This is how happiness felt.


	15. Chapter 15

_I saw The Roots live this weekend, so all of their music has been in heavy rotation. I am still on a musical high that words cannot begin to describe. So it's only fitting that this chapter would be inspired by one of their tracks. We return to Spock and now his struggle to remain monogamous in an effort to hold on to his Nyota. Plus our girl comes to grips with reality a little in this one. This chapter ended up taking a weird turn. So...yeah...read...review...censor...whatever the case may be..._

**Chapter 15 – You Got Me**

"I understand that this will be difficult for you to accept, but I must sever our ties." Spock stood with a stoic expression and hands clasped behind his back as the woman before him mulled over the words he'd just spoken.

"It will take you a week to call." There was a sliver of arrogance present with the disappointment in her posture.

"You are highly mistaken." No emotions were evident on his face or registered in his eyes.

She watched carefully for a sign, "I guess love won."

There was something in her tone that registered deep within Spock. Love the same word that had sent him on the tailspin in his relationship with Nyota. Christine was speaking again forcing him from his moment of recollection.

"Spock you came to me for a reason." Her touch was gentle and almost soothing but he had promised Nyota, he would end it. "She can't satisfy you."

With those words something released the beast that had been stirring behind the gate of composure. One hand wrapped around the bag of Christine's hair, pulling until he believed every strand was now in his hand and free from her scalp. "Never, talk about Nyota in that manner."

Christine was laughing when Spock finally released her hair. "Oh I'm sure you'll make up for that later." She leaned in to kiss his cheek, making contact before he could avoid her lips. "See you around lover."

The door closed behind Christine but she lingered in his thoughts.

Why?

It was a question that he could not answer when Nyota asked.

"_Tell me how to please you."_

_Spock stopped pulling back from Nyota to take in her face as well as the words she'd just spoken. "What are you talking about?"_

"_What am I doing wrong? Why?"_

_He searched, internally debated, but no answers came. He kissed her. The first intimate act she had allowed between them since the argument after graduation. "No one will ever satisfy me like you, Nyota. I was weak and selfish. I apologize for the hurt I caused you." _

"_I just want to make you happy." Nyota's voice was small and meek like a child fearing punishment for something that was done wrong. _

_It was a ridiculous statement. Part of him wanted to curse at her deafeningly. The other wanted to mock her to the point of tears like the cry baby she has become over the past few days. The side that cherished her like a fragile porcelain doll only wanted to hold her, protecting her from the harshness of the world. The pain that he's sure to continue inflict on her heart. _

"_Just continue to be my Nyota." _

_The stereo pushes a new cd into rotation. The melody is seductive, dark, and deep. Her mood has lightened and she's staring at him suggestively. Spock needed to know that hope existed for their relationship. _

"_Do you trust me?"_

_Nyota ignored his question initially, singing the soft lyrics in his sensitive ears, "If you are worried about where I been or who I saw." She laughed in response to the soft purr that left his mouth as her lips grazed his neck. "What club I went to with my homies, baby don' worry you know that you got me…"_

_Again he asked, "Do you trust me?"_

_The music continued but Nyota's affections ended. She didn't that fact was obvious. "I want to. I will but it's going to take time." _

Spock swallowed the lump in his throat; the same one that had been present during his conversation with one that now reappeared as the knob of his office door turned and his father was revealed. He was spending the summer as an assistant in his father's office; arranging overseas trips, late night meals, and tours around the historic city. His father pushed for him to follow in his footsteps, but he had not decided if a return to school was in order. There was even a possibility of traveling for a year or two but that would have to wait until Nyota finished.

Sarek handed the files to his son, "Do you have plans with Nyota this evening?"

Spock nodded in response, pretending to busy himself with the stacks of files already present on his desk.

"So I gather that you have ended things with the Midwest trash I saw in here earlier?"

"There was nothing to end."

Sarek expelled an incoherent sound in disagreement, lifting his eyebrow to seal the point, "Your mother would like for the two of you to come by this evening."

Spock and Sarek were silent as Amanda and Nyota gossiped over dinner.

Amanda was excited about Nyota's new position at the History museum under an old friend college. Hikaru Sulu had actually recommended her for the position of Research Assistant in conjunction with the project for the new Voodoo museum in the quarter. The men did not notice when the women left the table for the solitude of Amanda's prized gardens.

"I hate it when they start their staring contests." Amanda was smirking as she retrieved a pack of cigarettes from one of the flower pots lining the outer edge of the garden. Amanda motioned for Nyota to join her on the bench once the scent of tobacco filled the air and she had amused herself with smoke rings now floating in the night. "I like you Nyota. You're beautiful, intelligent, and kind. You would make a wonderful wife for any man."

"Thank you."

"That will not be my son."

Nyota was confused by Amanda's words. Memories of the benefit on Valentine's Day returned. A similar warning had been issued.

"I know you love one another, I see it. It's not going to be enough. Something is broken in Spock and he has to work through it before he's fit to truly love someone."

"I can help. I will stand by him. We talked about the cheating and trust." Nyota stopped speaking as she watched the shadows fall on Amanda's face.

"Already, at least Sarek waited until we were married." The woman lit another cigarette and lowered her back to the bench, staring at the stars.

_Already…_

_Waited…_

The words played in a continuous loop like a nightmare Nyota could not wake from. Already, Amanda had endured the same betrayal, hurt, and shame. She had managed to stay with her husband.

"Spock is my only child because of Sarek's mistakes." Nyota watched the ashes fall to the ground and suddenly she had a taste for a cigarette. As if she read her mind, Amanda sat up and handed the pack to Nyota. Lighting up she listened to the woman detail her husband's trysts; the sickness that took over her body, forcing a hysterectomy and the end of any expansion to their young family. "Sarek settled down years ago after my recovery. Spock was so young; I didn't think he would be affected by the arguments and strains in our marriage." Amanda paused before continuing, "Then I saw him with that man at the benefit and I knew it was too late."

Nyota didn't have to ask. She learned that night that Sarek and Nero had attended to the same university. Traveled in the same circles and eventually engaged in the identical taboos. That was the link; the missing piece she had not been able to find. It was common knowledge that behavior was learned and adapted based on the things children saw their parents do. Racism was learned. Those who were abused when they were younger often went on to become abusers. Yet some rose beyond it. They struggled through recovery, like Gaila, but refused to become the monsters in their dreams.

Nyota began the grieving process that evening with the second drag she took off the cigarette. Yes, she was still one half of Spock and Nyota, but it was not going to be forever. That dream was buried in a tomb on the banks of the Mississippi.


	16. Chapter 16

_First and foremost I promise a Joanna update is on the way. I'm working the kinks out of the latest chapters. Next, my updates my get random and decrease. I signed up for the National Novel Writing Month, so I'm working on that too, along with life itself. I'm writing an original fic for NaNo, one that's been plaguing me for a few months. I'll keep you posted on my status. Until then more prequel madness._

**Chapter 16 – Actions Speak Louder than Words**

"Oh look it's the fag hag brigade." The oversized jock snatched the apple from Jim's hand while making kissy faces at Hikaru and Pavel.

"Young man I think you better take your fragment of a personality away from this table." Leonard replied still pushing his fries around his plate.

"Or what old man? Are you going to give me your phone number? Pinch my ass?" The fool was leaning down over Leonard's plate.

"No I will castrate you right where you stand and then leave your mangled excuse of penis on display for the rest of your lame ass football team." Leonard shot a quick look of apology in Jim's direction

"Or I can kick the shit out of you Cupcake." Hikaru said in calmly and full of rationale.

"The queen speaks." Cupcake was laughing and unaware that his life was in jeopardy.

Hikaru was out of his seat before Pavel could make a move for his arm, but Jim interceded and head butted the football team's star corner back before anyone knew what was coming. He snatched his apple from the unconscious jerk's hand, settled into his chair, and began to massage the spot on his forehead that had made contact with Cupcake's. "I'm not a dumbass Bones, that's a perfect example of a village idiot."

The men continued with their lunch while the rest of the defensive line came and retrieved their team mate. No one said a word to Jim. He had been a foul mood for most of the week and as Captain of the team this season he was not beyond making several repetitive rounds of six inches on the fake turf of the field necessary during warm ups.

Campus was quiet. Hikaru regularly joined the rest of the guys for a mid day meal but today a surprise visitor found their way to the table.

"Can I join you guys?" The sultry voice drifted to each pair of ears at the table.

Jim offered his seat beside Leonard to Nyota, "I was just heading for the weight room, take my spot." He shot a look in Hikaru's direction.

"Yeah and I've got to go grab some supplies before I head back to the office, come on Pav. See you later babe." The youngest member of the starting lineup looked confused as Hikaru yanked him from the table after placing a kiss his best friend's forehead.

Nyota and Leonard sat in silence for a few moments before they both started to speak at the simultaneously.

"Listen…" Leonard started.

"I heard…" Nyota followed in beat with Leonard's words.

"Ladies first…" He motioned for her to continue.

"I heard about your wife leaving. She's crazy. She'll come back, you're a great guy." Picking up a fry from his plate and dipping it in ranch dressing.

The sound Leonard made was somewhere between a laugh, cry, grunt, or grumble.

"Why did you take that jackass back? After everything you found out. All the shitty ass things he said to you. Who leaves the woman they love," Leonard included air quotes, "Over some bullshit jealous fucking tantrum."

Nyota stood to leave.

"Sit down." Leonard took a deep breath and turned his chair to face her. "I said sit down." He managed to get out between clenched teeth

"I don't take orders. I can think for myself." Nyota was pouting, lips poked out, arms crossed against her chest.

"Then do it. Prove that you're a hell of a lot smarter than your actions are showing." Leonard looked around before continuing, while Nyota reclaimed her seat. "Nyota you've got to know you deserve more than what you're getting right now."

"What about what you deserve. You have dark circles under your eyes. I can smell the liquor seeping from your skin and I don't think you've smiled in weeks."

Nyota was staring at Leonard, daring him to disagree.

"This conversation is not about me." Leonard snatched his fries from her grasp before she could pick up another.

"Maybe it should be." Nyota leaned across the barrier of his arm, grabbing a handful of fries, apologizing after he flushed red when her boob grazed his arm. "Sorry about that."

"Hell, that's the most action I've had in a while. Can I call you in the morning?"

They both laughed, the ice melted, and a peaceful silence settled around them.

"Thank you for being hard on me." Nyota offered an easy smile with her words. "And I really appreciate you being a shoulder for La."

It was hard for him to do but Leonard returned her smile, "You're welcome. Gaila's worried about you and so am I, Nyota. I don't want to see anyone relive the mistakes I've made. Fixing people on a spiritual and emotional level is something, well; I'm a doctor not God."

"I like that." Although she was laughing Nyota wanted to cry. "I just feel like I owe him more than running because we have problems."

"Problems, you've got a psychological study that would take ten years to dissect on your hands."

Nyota rolled her eyes and offered a garbled, "Whatever."

"That's all the linguist has for me?"

"I'm a woman first." The attitude was still residing on her face.

"Trust, that I am well aware of that glorious fact." It was Leonard's turn to roll his eyes with the spill of his lips that just occurred.

"Did it hurt, the realization that your marriage was ending?"

The two of them were walking slowly across campus to the library.

"I still don't know."

Leonard was being honest. He still spent more time attempting to drink away the pain. If the almost doctor faced the situation head on, he hated the fact his marriage was on the rocks, not just because his daughter would not be there every waking moment of the day, but because the sense of permanence he felt when saying 'I do' was deleted without consultation; the fact that Elizabeth knew exactly where to kiss Leonard when she wanted to make him speechless, gone, down the drain; along with the quiet nights of watching her dream.

Leonard McCoy didn't do loneliness by choice, this time it was sentence of punishment that he hoped would result in a pardon.

Again Leonard chose his words carefully, "I'm not ready to spend my time gauging the 'what ifs'."

"Trust that I am well aware of that fact and completely empathize."

Nyota's decision to use his words made a warm wave in his belly and when her hand encircled his, it was enough to close his eyes that night without another sip of the bottle strategically placed beside his bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Meeting of the Minds**

Jim made his way through the rows of lockers and benches to the sauna room. He was still amused by the sheer look of terror on Bones' face when everyone abandoned him at the table with Nyota. The man was crying one night over his wife and the next he was penning love letters to a co-ed who appeared to be just as interested in the soon to be medical professional. The pair would almost be cute if they weren't so damn pathetic.

Who was he to talk; he was still looking at the back of Gaila's red head in the library. Bones had told him, she was funny, down to earth, with a kick ass personality, but Jim couldn't do more than mumble a hello when they bumped into one another around the city or campus.

The coolness of the stone bench in the provided immediate comfort to Jim's aching back. His towel fell open and the heat mingled with his skin and dream land was the next destination until the sound of a throat clearing interrupted the trip. Jim quickly sat up, positioning the towel to cover his exposed lower half. He focused his eyes on the figure across the room, "Grad boy." He fit the description his cousin Christine had provided prior to the observation of his face meeting Bones' fist.

Spock gave what oddly resembled a small smirk.

"Hmm, never knew you could smile." Jim had joined Spock on the row of stairs against the back wall of the sauna. "Didn't you graduate?"

"Yes, technically I am still considered a part of the faculty so I have full rights of the facility."

"Why do you talk like that, a simple yes or no would have done the trick." Jim was now reclining against the stairs. That time Jim did hear him laugh.

Spock stood and Jim took the opportunity to open a difficult conversation.

"You know she's in love with you."

That damn eyebrow his cousin talked about constantly jetted up.

"I share Nyota's affections."

Jim expelled the frustrated air he'd been holding in his mouth, "Quit playing dumb you know I'm talking about Chris."

Spock's body went rigid as he made his way to the door.

"I possess an IQ that exceeds 140; I doubt I would be classified as dumb." His back was still turned to Jim but it wasn't necessary to see his face to know that he was more than likely disgusted with his own actions.

"That's book shit. I'm talking love shit. You have Nyota but you fuck my cousin. Who now is crying over chick flicks and trays of buffalo wings because you won't return her calls." Jim's head rolled back, "That's dumb my friend."

"Do you know any other words to reference someone's lack of cognitive ability?"

There it was again, a glimpse of a sense of humor.

"I can almost make out what they see in you. There's a personality there. You're kind of attractive, but you can't beat the awesomeness that is Jim Kirk's body." Jim was stroking his own sweaty chest in response to his words.

Spock shuddered, "Must you refer to yourself in third person?"

Spock had made his way from the door back to the stairs where Jim was seated.

"Look, dude to dude. I get it. I know what it's like when free pussy is staring you in the face and you should turn your plate down and wait for the meal that has been assigned. I've fucked up too. You don't fuck up things with chicks like Nyota." Jim paused, imagined the girl he had chased for years who was now his friend. "Chrissie is my family, I love her, but they come a dime a dozen. Blonde, bold, and ready to follow any order; are you sure that's what you want?"

"I really do not believe my extracurricular activities are any of your damn business."

"Good one. Let me say it this way, quit playing with my family's emotions. Quit jerking Nyota's chain. I will fuck you up and if I don't, well a certain med student and regular Converse wearer would love to get a piece of you."

"That was a good one quarterback." Spock hesitated before continuing, "I am scared of Nyota."

"I would be too, that girl can wield a textbook like a damn blade."

"I am afraid I will disappoint her or cause more pain with my actions. She didn't have to take me back."

Jim could hear the insecurity in Spock's voice.

"No she didn't and that's all the more reason to do the right thing. If you can't, let her go. If you love her, you want her to be happy. If you can't make her happy, let her find someone else who can. Sometimes the hard part is letting go."

"I could not stand to see her with someone else."

Now the jerk sounded like a spoiled brat. "You're a brat."

"It's the truth. I watched my father flaunt his relationships with other women to his friends and business associates but he never left my mother. He watched her, closely, forbidding another man's eyes to linger on her longer than necessary."

"That's what I would call a dysfunctional relationship." Jim's heart ached a little listening to Spock's confession.

"I asked him when I was older, why they stayed together."

"What did he say?" Jim was waiting anxiously for the response.

"Because he loved her and never wanted to see her with another man. Even if he broke her heart daily, it was him, not someone else. She belonged to him."

"That's more than a little deranged. Where I come from, you rise against the sins of your father and mother, not pick them up and carry them on."

The two young men settled into an uncomfortable silence. Sweating the impurities out of their skin and forging a bond that could easily be portrayed as a friendship. Spock shared more childhood stories. Ones that were more normal. Tales of sibling rivalry, that caused Jim to linger on memories of his own brother. He understood the genius brat, living in the shadow of your father, reliving his glory or mistakes.

"Spock you know you can set your own path. Just because daddy did it, doesn't mean you have to."

On that note, Jim stood, attempted to give Spock dap, but the act ended in an awkward handshake. He pondered his own words as he walked to the door and left Spock to his own moment of reflection.


	18. Chapter 18

_This will probably be the last chapter of summer undergrad. I'm going to push things ahead to the senior year, where things really take off. So just are patient folks..._

_**Disclaimer – Don't own these folks or Bontemps literary words of genius…**_

**Chapter 18 – Listen…This Time**

"Come with me?"

"Hell no."

"I promise I'll bake you cake, pie, cookies, or all of the above."

"Ny, you do chicken salad, that's it. You just learned how to cook bacon without burning it beyond recognition."

"Ru…please…I need you…"

Nyota almost had Hikaru convinced, "No it's a collector, go play nice, obtain an agreement to use the merchandise for the exhibit, and drive home."

"I wish it was going to be that easy." Nyota pushed the details regarding the collector in Hikaru's face.

"Shit, now how is that for fate intervening and knocking the shit out of you."

"Not funny Ru. What am I supposed to tell Spock? Oh by the way my job is sending me to the lion's den. I get to pall around with your brother on them for the weekend."

Hikaru was laughing and he really needed his friend to see the irony in the situation. "The way I see it Ny, our dear Mother Universe, wants to take an opportunity to throw some more negative knowledge about your boyfriend. Listen this time."

Listen this time.

Nyota changed the cd for the third time since leaving the city. She had settled in to the melodic sounds of Amel Larrieux as she attempted to calm her nerves and prepare to see Sybok again. He had left her apartment in the wee hours after Spock's graduation celebration. Spock or his father had not spoke of Sybok since and now miraculously he had items of interest for the new exhibit. Not a coincidence. Not by a long shot.

Nyota watched as the wispy trees draped the edges of the dirt road leading to the house. She finally pulled into a driveway in front of an old remodeled plantation house. The base of the house was a pale yellow and it was trimmed in blue. The setting sun accentuated the reddish shingles of the roof perfectly. The lights were burning in the windows and Sybok was perched casually against the railing watching her every move. A lascivious grin lit his face and Nyota wanted to crawl back into the car and speed all the way back to the city.

"Nyota, what a pleasure…" Sybok poured on the bayou accent at an attempt in charm.

"Give it a rest Sy, I'm here. What do you want?" Nyota was still positioned by the car, setting the tone for the remainder of the trip.

"Just dinner, conversation, and an agreement about these items your curator wants. I don't bite Nyota, well only if you ask."

The look in his eyes sent Nyota into fight or flight mode and Sybok read her body's expression.

"I will even call and invite little brother out if it makes you feel better."

Nyota rolled her eyes and grabbed her overnight bag, "Where is the inn where I'll be staying?"

Sybok spread his arms out, "Voila."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Dead serious, I own it, but it's the closest place for three parishes."

Nyota rolled her eyes and headed for the trunk to grab the rest of her things.

"I'll get that. Darwin will get you settled in, dinner in thirty minutes." Sybok winked and gathered the remaining luggage from the trunk. Nyota headed up the stairs. Impressed by the character the old house held. The West African motifs lining the door as well as the frame begged her fingertips to trace them.

"A Creole family owned and maintained this plantation. I've tried to preserve the pieces of their African and Indian history that remain."

"It's amazing, how can you own this and not just spend hours exploring, touching, and relishing every piece of history here?" Nyota's eyes danced across the frame of the house.

"I do. How do you think I found the journals and furniture I wanted to donate for the exhibit?" Sybok had joined her at the door, "Go get changed and meet me in the parlor, we'll have a drink before dinner. I want to read something to you."

Nyota walked through the front door, stilled by the beauty of the home; the hardwood floors, the liveliness of the bright and fresh colors throughout, and the scent of fresh flowers. Lilies and daffodils freshly cut and emitting an aroma that was orgasmic.

Drinks and dinner flew by.

Lightning bugs danced across the night sky as Nyota enjoyed the taste of a smooth glass of Merlot while she waited on Sybok to return to the chair still rocking in his absence beside her.

"Found it." He folded his body back into the chair, crossing one long, lean leg across the other's knee.

_Then the golden hour_

_Will tick its last_

_And the flame will go down in the flower._

_A briefer length the moon_

_Will mark the sea – line and the yellow dune._

_Then we may think of this, yet_

_There will be something forgotten _

_And something we should forget. _

_It will be like all things we know:_

_A stone will fail; a rose is sure to go._

_It will be quiet then and we stay long at the picket gate_

_But there will be less to say._

"Length of Moon by Arna Bontemps." Nyota watched as Sybok closed the book and placed it gently in her lap. "That one makes me think of you. Keep it."

She didn't have to ask why. The words were beautiful but the images they painted were haunting. Eventually, what we depended on, desired, or needed faded and rolled away. Just like love. Just like life.

"Thank you." Nyota managed skimming the bound leather pages.

"Nyota what else can I say. Spock is so consumed with pleasing our father that he feels the only way to gain his praise is by copying every action. He's going to hurt you. Do you want to end up like Amanda? Torn between the love you feel for a man and the embarrassment caused by his total lack of concern. This has nothing to do with my attraction to you and everything about your well being."

Attraction, had he said the word attraction. This trip was a bad idea. She should have said no. Told her boss to assign to Hikaru or go himself but she should not be here right now. Not in this beautiful house on an intoxicating night, looking at those eyes, the ones holding so much raw emotion.

"Sybok."

"Call me Sy, please. Just take everything you've learned into consideration. We can't fix everything. We can't. Some things are broken beyond repair. I know it's in a woman's nature to love, nurture, and cultivate but my brother doesn't deserve that from you."

"I appreciate everyone dropping little nuggets of wisdom, but it's my decision. I love your brother."

"Love is blind." Sybok took her glass of wine and headed for the bar inside the parlor. Nyota followed, book clutched to her chest.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're young and blinded by the idea …the theory…the activity of love…not the essence of love." Sybok handed her the refilled glass of Merlot. "When you've matured and bitten in the ass by love and everything it has to offer and you find the real thing. You'll understand every word I'm saying to you. Then you'll think back on your time with my little brother and hate that you wasted so many precious seconds on nothing."

Nyota threw the glass of wine in his face. Rushed upstairs, snatched her bags from under the bed, and headed for the car. She made the universal sign for up yours at Sybok who still stood in the parlor, red wine ruining his crisp white shirt.

The drive through the rural parishes allowed her time to simmer down but the concern shared by Amanda, Leonard, and Sybok rang loud and clear in her head. She knew they right. That's what pissed her off. Not all of Sybok's lustful stares and shameless flirting. The fact that she knew months from now this thing with Spock would end. The time and energy she had invested would be worthless. Why couldn't she just let it go? What if she was wrong? What if he loved her enough to finally commit and be the man she knew was there?

Nyota pulled into the empty spot in front of Spock's building. Deciding against retrieving her bags from the trunk of the rental she headed up the stairs to his apartment. The hall was dark, the sound of muffled voices caught on her sensitive ears. She slid the key in the door knowing what she would find and accepted it before the lock had turned. There on the couch, in the same position she spent so many Friday nights was Christine curled against his chest. There was popcorn in his lap, a movie on the television, and Spock stunned beyond words. The woman was sleep and unaware of the pending confrontation.

The door closed.

Spock nudged Christine awake.

The three sets of eyes traded glances.

One set full of sleep and arrogance.

Another full of disdain…

The final set burdened with pity.

"If it makes you happy…" Nyota's own words surprised as she headed for the bedroom leaving Christine and Spock alone.

She could feel his presence when he entered the room.

"I have not touched her. She was feeling sad and depressed."

"What about me?"

He really didn't understand she could see it in his eyes.

Spock did not understand what he was doing wrong.

"Nyota, I love…"

"Please don't use words you can't possibly understand." Her own tone sent chills down her spine. Somewhere in the distance she heard the front door close. They were alone now. Christine was gone for now.


	19. Chapter 19

_Why y'all so violent? –Smile- _

_Ready to smack anyone who gets in your way; I understand. I've reached the extremely frustrating part of this story, and it's hard to write so I know how you feel reading it._

_Things are obvious to us as we read and watch what's happening but I challenge you to think about those relationships; platonic or romantic. The ones that bled you dry and you know you should have removed yourself from the situation weeks, months, or years before you did. This is somewhat of the same situation Nyota finds herself in with Spock. Bear with me, we know a happy, fluffy ending is on the way, however, true to life it's always darkest before the light breaks through. _

_Thank you to those who are still reading and reviewing. I appreciate you guys sticking with this in spite of the anger and knots in your stomach. For the record this chapter is definitely bordering on an 'M' due to theme, suggestions, and activities._

_A special thank you to Lady Fangs who listened, well read, my thought process as I worked on this latest chapter, trying to get my point across. Your support is appreciated as well as your ability to confront and talk about subjects in your fics that are real and not so pretty. Thank you my dear and much love. _

**Chapter 19 – Breaking Down**

It became a complicated rhythm.

Nyota ignored the obvious.

Spock disregarded the feelings evident on her face and in her gestures.

She took her time at the museum on the days she was on schedule. The nights in the library grew longer. Thursdays at Pike's with LaLa and Ru continued. Nyota always prepared herself when she reached Spock's door taking a deep breath; uncertainty of what was waiting beyond that block of wood. It had hurt the night she returned from the trip to see Sybok but since that time Nyota had become numb to the pain. She worried about being desensitized, would it affect other relationships in her life? Would she not care enough to support Gaila through future battles or listen to Ru debate silly rationales of why his relationship with Pavel would never work? Spock was broken and in the process so was she.

The beginning of her final year of undergrad was on the horizon. A month before classes would begin and they were still together. She maintained a bedroom at the loft but the majority of her free time was spent trapped in this thing, she didn't know how to define.

Christine's bright eyes were full of excitement when Nyota entered the door. Obviously Spock wasn't home, when the blonde realized it was Nyota making an entrance the joy dimmed and she continued her business in the kitchen.

Nyota took a whiff and made her way to the counter where Christine was slicing and dicing.

"What are you cooking?" Nyota asked with a crinkled nose and wrinkled forehead.

Christine rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, "Sausage lasagna."

"You realize he's a vegetarian." Nyota responded with every ounce of sarcastic wit in her body.

Christine waved off Nyota's concern, "Not after he tries this." The woman was pointing with a devilish smile towards the mixture of meat vegetable waiting to be added to the sauce steaming on the stove.

"Yes, he was raised a Vegetarian by his parents, hasn't strayed once." Her hands were on her hips.

"Well maybe he just doesn't respond to your powers of suggestion." Christine turned her back to Nyota as she dropped the peppers and onions in the sauce.

"What am I suggesting, which hole to take it in first. Class trumps trash any day." Sarcasm had been replaced by hatred.

"Cute did your gay boyfriend teach you that?" Christine was a few inches from Nyota's face, still smiling brilliantly.

Nyota grabbed the knife Christine had just finished using, "Bitch I will cut that smile off your face."

Christine's eyes widened in fear and quickly returned to normal when they both heard Spock enter the door. He was still working with Nero on the curriculum for the coming year as well as with his father on special events for visiting dignitaries.

"Good evening ladies, I trust that you have been behaving yourselves." Nyota knew that

Spock was well aware that the answer was no.

Christine smirked, "Nyota seems to think that you will not like what I have prepared for dinner."

Spock caught the scent wafting through the air, "Nyota would be correct in her assessment. I do not enjoy meat."

It was Nyota's turn to relish in the small victory.

Spock pulled together a simple meal of stir fried vegetables and rice once Christine trashed everything she had prepared. Pouting and fishing for affection from  
Spock during the entire affair. Nyota watched as they chatted about insignificant subjects. The latest business to open on the outskirts of the quarter; trivial happenings in the entertainment industry; and of course how beautiful Christine considered herself to be. It was pretty damn sickening and ruined Nyota's appetite.

Yet he seemed at peace. No lying or hiding his feelings. He never told Christine he loved her. She never spent the night, but usually she was here when either of them came home. Staking a claim in his life, in the relationship they had formed. Nyota threw back the glass of wine. Finding comfort in the latent taste of fruit and pungent odor of liquor; finally understanding Leonard's battle. She stood clearing the dishes from the table and headed to the kitchen.

Spock's hands rested gently on her shoulders. His breath still smelling of garlic as he leaned in close to her ear, "I love you, only you Nyota. Thank you for giving this to me."

Nyota shut her eyes quickly to block the tears from rolling down her cheeks. He was happy. She was going against the core of who she was. A picture of her parents formed in her mind. Never in her life had she seen her father look at another woman the way he did her mother. Grace and Abraham Uhura were committed only to one another and the family they created. That is what she wanted. Purely divine selfish behavior not this fabrication of free love and open commitment. That was bullshit and it stunk like hell.

Her body tensed despite the lips on her neck. "Go take a shower. We have somewhere to go. Christine is in the guest room changing."

Nyota followed instructions; cursing the entire time. She dried her hair and applied her makeup in typical fashion. She followed his suggestion of what to wear. A simple black spaghetti strapped dress and equally strappy sandals. Christine was in blue, an out of season blue, that just made Nyota laugh at her ridiculousness. For someone with her parents' at her fingertips she didn't have a clue and Spock seemed content with that; like he never expected more out of the woman.

The three made their way to Spock's car. Christine took the back seat with question while Nyota slid into the passenger's seat at Spock's request. The ride was uneventful and quickly she recognized the route they were taking. Nero's residence was the destination and the food she had ingested threatened to exit her body right at that moment. There was no way; this night would end in a manner that was acceptable.

Nero waited for them at the door; greeting Christine with an intense kiss, Spock with a fatherly hug, and Nyota a look of desire.

"Ms. Uhura, I am pleased to welcome you to my home again."

Again, the words, made her sick, the last time they were here had been for dinner months before. It wasn't like the night of the benefit. This time Nero didn't just watch. He touched her and more importantly Spock had let him. That night she left for two weeks, refusing to answer his calls or return to the apartment. Hundreds of dollars worth of orchids and lilies later; along with the diamond star on a platinum chain hanging from her neck, Nyota had given something that faintly resembled forgiveness. Tonight bothered her. Tonight she had no idea what was planned.

The house was dark and illuminated by candles. There was soft music playing in the background. Nero made his way to the bar, poured Christine a drink and waited for Nyota to make a request.

"I'm fine; nothing for me."

Nyota wondered if Spock could sense her discomfort; if he would take her home because this was too much to endure. Then she saw it, the deep, dark lust burning in his eyes as he watched Christine make her way to Nero, falling to her knees and removing him from the confines of his pants. Is this what she did for Spock when Nyota was not around? She tried to look away but strong hands forced her head and eyes to stay in the direction of Nero and Christine.

"Spock, I don't want to do this."

His hands didn't move, keeping her head in position, as he eased his body behind hers.

Spock's arousal over the view was obvious and pressing against her.

"Spock, please." She whispered as he lowered his mouth to her neck, biting, licking, and sucking on the gentle skin there. Nyota's body betrayed her, giving in to the lust his actions were creating. She relaxed, answering the thrusts he was placing against her backside. She whimpered feeling his hands skim up her legs to her center. He hooked one hand in the side of her panties, ripping them, and growling against her shoulder. She responded by issuing a growl of her own. His fingers were moving in and out of her sex. She was wet and ready for more; totally at his mercy and unconcerned with anyone else in the room.

Nyota felt lips caress her clit and for a moment she forgot that Spock was still behind her, holding her up because the pleasure was becoming too intense for her to continue to stand. Looking down she saw a mass of blonde hair. It was Christine causing those sensations in her body. She was humming against the sensitive and throbbing skin of Nyota's most intimate region while lapping up all the excess juices. Nyota tried to pull away but again Spock was there, sliding his fingers in and out, whispering words in her ear. The tears were burning and threatening to leave her eyes.

"You're doing so well, my love." She could understand his words again and they hurt; causing an ache in her heart that wouldn't dissipate with flowers, jewelry, tears, or words. This needed to change immediately. Starting first with the betrayal of her body as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her and she came against Christine's lips again.

Nyota watched as Spock and Christine retired upstairs. The numbness disappeared and the pain coursed through her veins. Nero took her hand and she followed him to his room. Where he helped her undress and walked her to a warm bath. She sat in the bubbles, fighting the urge to cry. Nyota watched as Nero moved to the edge of the tub; something human and concerned in his eyes.

Each time he started to speak, his mouth would close, deciding against it. He left her in peace; only returning to bring towels and a change of clothes. When she exited the bathroom fully dressed but still shivering; he handed her Spock's keys.

"Go home."

Those were his only words. No leers or suggestive comments.

Stopping for just a moment by the room where Spock and Christine slept, Nyota watched them from the door; Christine's body curved around Spock's back, attempting to merge as one. There were definite lines where you could see where the woman's skin ended and his began. She was a leech, pulling the life from him, from them. Was that the difference? Nyota, independent and fierce only asks for love and silly Christine needing the very thoughts in her head to be planted by his words. Spock rolled over taking Christine into his arms. There was nothing left to see. Nyota made her way to the car and headed home.

Nyota tip toed across the wood floors, careful to watch for the board that squealed. She failed. The lights went on in Gaila's room and Pike in all his bare-chested glory exited the bedroom; a look of grumpiness and relief washing over his face.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Nyota whispered.

"You look like shit." Pike said shrugging, "No I'm up, rough night for the little one." He pointed in the direction of Gaila's room.

"Why didn't you call?" Nyota walked towards Gaila's room before Pike grabbed her arm.

"I did. Guess that tyrant of a boyfriend didn't tell you."

Something froze in Nyota. "He was busy."

"What's going on with you? I've never known you to be detached from everyone. You're there physically but you've got nothing to give kid."

"Life's biting me in the ass." Nyota rescued her arm from Pike and made her way to Gaila's room.

There were no outward injuries which meant the night wasn't bad enough for a razor but she reeked of two dollar vodka and cheap cologne; clear evidence of a date gone bad.

"Let's get you in the shower."

"It's my Ny."

Gaila was playing with her hair, pinching her nose.

"You're so pretty Ny. I love you Ny."

Pike started the shower and helped get Gaila undressed.

"Damn stupid ass fifth year redshirts. Jim beat the shit out of two of them."

Nyota smiled, "He's always somewhere lurking."

Pike laughed, "When it comes to her, damn straight."

With Gaila tucked away in bed and fast asleep, Pike joined Nyota on the couch.

"Listen beautiful, one of you is enough to worry about; it's time to make some tough decisions."

Nyota didn't know when she started to cry or placed her head against Pike's chest. It felt good to break down. Not to hold in the pain for fear that it would crush someone's misconception of her strength.

"Love should never hurt this bad."

Nyota repeated Pike's mantra in her head as she drifted off to sleep.

In the new light of the morning, she showered and dressed. Accepting a cup of coffee from Pike on her way out the door, Nyota returned to Spock's apartment. She found him alone at the counter, eating a banana and reading the morning paper. Afraid that the strength she had spent most of the morning building would leave, she started to speak.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't be that woman I almost became last night. I don't want Sarek and Amanda's life. I want a life that mirrors my nana and papa's. I want to be like Grace and Abraham. I want the man in my life to look at me and only want me, nothing else. Just me and what we share."

It was a good speech. It was true but the idea of walking away from him, someone she loved, a man her heart cried for; that was not so good.

His tears mirrored hers.

"I love you."

She felt the weight of what those words meant to him.

"I can't lose you. Let me try to be what you need."

Everything in her said no. Cut your losses now. Move on and get over it and grow.

Instead, Nyota nodded her head and said, "One more chance."


	20. Chapter 20

_Okay thank you guys for your support and feedback. I love you. Contrary to popular belief it was not my intention to make you hate Spock. This version I've created is a twisted creature. Who has a lot to learn about life and how you treat those you claim to love. So don't hate him…even if I'm glad that my fictitious words caused an emotional reaction out of you…just follow the story and watch him grow…he will grow in the next few chapters. _

_Oh, he's not in this one._

**Chapter 20 – Trouble and the Man**

Leonard had been up most of the morning cleaning. He'd come off of training at the hospital at six that morning. After spending most of the night in the morgue, tagging bodies, lining numbers up with files, and swearing he heard the drawers opening and closing. He was definitely ready to be around people who still had a pulse. When he heard Elizabeth pull into the driveway, followed by the slamming of a door, and the pitter patter of feet on the steps and Joanna busting through the door to his arms; tiredness left his body and all was right with the world.

"Daddy!" Joanna yelled as she propelled her small frame into his arms.

Elizabeth waved her hand through the sun roof before backing out of the driveway. Leonard's eyes settled on his daughter who was almost four. The separation had lasted a year and Elizabeth filed for divorce shortly after what would have been their wedding anniversary. He had heard from a few of their common friends that the next move was California. He pushed down the lump in his throat, forced a smile on his face, and nuzzled his daughter's neck. Her hair smelled like strawberry ice cream and he didn't want to think about the minutes ticking away to Sunday evening and when she would have to return to her mother.

"Guess what?" Leonard asked like the perfect quiz master.

"What?" Joanna shrugged her shoulders, goofy grin still lining her lips.

"Pancakes…"

"Banana pancakes?" The little girl's eyes brightened as she looked through the open door.

"Only for my favorite belly filler…"

Leonard scooped his daughter up and hurried to the table. There waiting were two huge stacks of banana pancakes and a pitcher of fresh squeezed orange juice. They were both ready to dig in when Leonard heard the door open and close. A familiar smell, cologne, bordering on funk made its way to his nose and he knew it was Jim.

"Looks like I made it just in time." Jim sat down at the table, snatched Leonard's plate and proceeded to eat.

"Those were daddy's pancakes."

Blue eyes met greenish blue eyes. "I'm hungry. Daddy is my friend. He won't mind."

"I swear if my child was not at this table, I'd shove that plate somewhere to wipe that stupid grin off your face."

Joanna was giggling and Jim was still smiling and driving food towards the open hole in his face.

"Bones, seriously, I made you eggs and you've never made me these pancakes. I thought we were friends."

"Banana pancakes are only for me. They're my favorite."

"I can see why. Friggin' awesome."

Leonard appreciated his friend's censorship and easy acceptance of his daughter.

"So what's the plan today old man? I've got a few days off from the team."

"What did you do now? Are you responsible for that crew of redshirts that showed up in the ER the other night?"

"Hey, damsel in distress, Captain James T. Kirk, football hero and rock god to the rescue…"

Joanna laughed as she watched Jim played air guitar.

"Baby don't laugh you'll encourage him."

She wrinkled her nose in her father's direction. "I like him, he's funny, like you daddy."

Jim punched Leonard in the arms, "See the ladies love cool James."

"Out, damn it, get the hell out."

"Bones, I'm kidding."

"Daddy you're a meanie."

"Yeah Bones you're a meanie."

Leonard rolled his eyes before getting up to fix another plate of pancakes. Joanna and Jim were babbling at the table like two kids on the first day of kindergarten. Of course she would get along with him. He acted four instead of twenty – one.

"We're going to the park, a play, and maybe McDonalds. I haven't been to eat fries and ice cream with daddy in a long time."

"Sounds like the perfect day kid. Take care of you dad. I think he forgot how to have fun." Jim scattered the curls on top of the little girls head.

"I miss daddy he's my favorite friend."

Those words forced salt water to the corners of Leonard's eyes.

"I like him too, but don't tell him I said that."

Joanna's laughter filled the kitchen as Jim tickled her neck. The house felt like home again.

"Bones, call me if there will be pancakes in the morning." Jim walked towards the front door.

"Imbecile…" Leonard called behind him.

"What senior citizen?"

"Thanks."

Jim plastered that grin on his face again, "Hey, only the Jim can be this awesome."

Leonard rolled his eyes at Jim's back and turned his attention back to his baby girl. She was watching him, looking for signs of sadness. Evidently Joanna found one, because little arms wrapped his neck and her body crawled into his lap. He didn't know how long they sat in that spot, but he did his best to memorize the moment. Locking it into the recesses of his mind to recall on the days she wasn't around.

They cleaned up the kitchen together; Joanna standing on a chair and Leonard doing the majority of the work.

Once they reached the park the rows of seats were quickly filling. Father and daughter took two chairs in the left corner of the front row. Joanna was in full giggle mode and Leonard was quickly infected by her lively spirit. The crowd hissed and commented on their behavior so much until they finally ran from their seats towards the playground. Joanna sprinted for the swings and was in her own world when Leonard heard a familiar voice.

"Leonard Horatio McCoy."

He spun to see Nyota standing behind him. Digging in his pocket and retrieving a band – aid, he was rewarded with a full smile that showcased every bit of enamel in her mouth.

"Well hello beautiful."

"Hello to you. Who is the lovely lady?" Nyota pointed to the swing where Joanna was squealing as she flew higher in the air.

"That would be my heart in human form."

"You two have fun."

Leonard didn't know what came over him, but he reached for her hand, causing her stop in her tracks.

"Nyota, you know if you need to talk, or just have someone listen to you say nothing. I'm here." He was attempting to make eye contact with her but she avoided it at every angle.

"Thanks doc. I'll keep that in mind and the same goes for you."

Leonard watched Nyota in silence wondering again, why his life had to be so complicated. Would she date a divorced single father? He laughed at the thought and focused his attention on the precious little girl sprinting in his direction.

Leonard sat on the floor gazing at Joanna sleeping that night. He didn't want to miss one moment of her visit. Jim came by for pancakes in the morning and stayed through dinner and Elizabeth's return to pick Joanna. At the time Leonard had been irritated by his friend's presence, but when he noticed the legal sized envelope on the coffee table, relief washed over him. His wife had officially filed for divorce and requested full custody of the daughter they both had a hand in creating.

Jim was with Leonard during unproductive meetings with attorneys in the area. He met David and Geneva McCoy when they came to visit and lend their own support to their son. Jim sat on the back row when the testimony delivered wasn't in his friends favor.

Leonard McCoy loved school more than his wife.

Leonard McCoy made love to bottles of alcohol.

Leonard McCoy was unfit to be in full custodial care of a child.

Elizabeth Banks even described a night he raised a hand to her face; all in front of their child, crying softly into her grandfather's chest.

Tears that were identical to her father's.

Two days later the judge ruled in his wife's favor.

A week later when a moving truck backed into the driveway taking everything they had acquired together, except for a thirteen inch television and a futon.

Jim was still there.

He was there the day the real estate agent stopped by, and placed the 'For Sale' sign in front of the stone walkway.

"I know you want to drink Bones. I know you want to die right now, but hear me out."

"Get out."

It wasn't a yell or scream. The man's voice was soft, but the meaning was poignant.


	21. Chapter 21

_This one is kind of a light and easier filler chapter. Moving a few relationships along, however, there is more drama and angst to come. _

_Thank you all for still reading and reviewing. I appreciate you more than you know. _

**Chapter 21 – From Russia with Love**

"How was Russia?"

"I don't know what I expected but by the second day, I was sweating like a whore on the front pew during morning service."

Gaila threw her head back in delight. It was good to have Hikaru home. He had taken the two week break Pavel had from school and returned to Russia to meet the young man's family. Maybe things were really getting serious between the two.

"La, they drink more than any of the houses on campus. I swear I had vodka with breakfast every single day. It was fabulous."

Hikaru was glowing and Gaila was happy for her friend. This relationship was healthy unlike the one she had to discuss with him today. Pike slid their drinks in front of them, a coke weighed down with cherries for Gaila and cranberry juicy and vodka for Hikaru. It was Thursday night and the third member of fierce and fabulous was missing in action.

"Ru you want to be my roommate?"

The man nearly choked on his drink, "What the fuck La? What happened while I was gone?"

Gaila took him through what she knew about the brief time Nyota had an open relationship with Spock and Christine. How they had recommitted to one another; that the man was even buying a house for them to settle down. "Ru, they are talking marriage. I can't get behind that. She won't even listen."

"I'm done Gaila. I can't pick up the pieces anymore when he finally crushes her heart beyond recognition."

Pike leaned down in front of them, "Your role as friend is not to dictate what they do. You guide them. You listen. You talk. You wait. Sometimes you see the car crash before they do, but she will need a shoulder not an 'I told you so,' when this thing is over." The man went back to wiping down the bar and ignoring the groans emitted from Gaila and Hikaru's mouths in unison.

Hikaru leaned in close to where only Gaila could hear him, "I don't care what Pike says, if she wants him, let her have him. There's no more listening to her cry and whine. She knows it's not going work."

Gaila was biting the inside of her jaw, "As much as you're right Ru, I just know that she's been there for me. Hell she's been there for you. This is going to end badly. We can't turn our backs on her."

"Then quit telling me this shit and getting me all upset." Hikaru attempted to run his fingers through his perfectly styled hair and gave up. "Threesomes at Nero's…open relationships…that's not my Ny…that's a woman attempting to hold on to man that she just needs to let go."

"Sorry, seriously, I would love for you to take her empty space."

"I will have to say yes, because rooming another year on campus is not the way I want to go." Hikaru finished his drink. "How is love treating you?" He cocked his head to the side in Pike's direction.

Gaila groaned, "Once, that happened once. I will never tell you anything again."

"I'm just teasing. Stop stalling. Someone has caught your eye."

"Actually…"

The door opened and that someone breezed in. Jim entered Pike's to the cheers of the regulars. His new best friend fell in the door, partly due to inebriation. Gaila's eyes lingered and Hikaru only snickered in response.

"If I had to put money on it, I would say the quarterback has the lady's attention."

"Is it that obvious?"

Hikaru shook his head, "No, remember I know you."

Jim and Leonard found their way over to Gaila and Hikaru's spot at the bar. Handshakes were exchanged and a brief but sexual tension filled moment between Jim and Gaila.

"Get a room, exchange phone numbers, but stop looking at each like you're the main course of dinner tonight." Leonard eased himself on to the stool and motioned for a drink. Pike responded with a bottle of water which caused a litany of foul words to exit the future medical practitioner's mouth. The man broke the cap and started to chug the cool liquid without further complaints.

Jim settled next to Gaila which caused Hikaru to turn and face Leonard.

"Hey."

That was the best she could come up with.

"Hey yourself."

The kid's smile was on the verge of driving her wild.

"So how is your summer study coming? Which area of legal interest are you focusing on primarily?"

Jim paused, "I really don't want to talk about school right now. This is the most we've said to each other in two years and I would love to use the time wisely. What are you doing for the rest of your life?"

Gaila rolled her eyes, "You've got to do better than that. I'm Central Park West and you're the Village. Convince me."

Feeling cocky, "One dinner that's all I need."

"Outscore me on your summer study and it's a date?"

Jim rolled his eyes this time. "Are you an undercover geek like your friend?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Gaila stood fluffing her hair, leaning over the bar to give Pike a kiss goodnight. "Gentleman, enjoy the rest of your evening." She threw an extra sway in her stride in case Jim was watching. When she turned, he was, and shook just a little more.

Jim moved to the stool Gaila had vacated and caught the tail end of the conversation between Hikaru and Leonard. Hikaru wrote an address on a napkin, advising Leonard to give the person a call in the morning. He had until the end of the year to vacate the house he had once shared with his wife and put it on the market for sale and asset division.

Leonard took the paper and shoved it in his pocket. He motioned for another drink and got bottled water again. There was no need in wasting precious breath arguing with Pike. Jim and Hikaru joined him in a toast with their own bottles of water.

"I guess the kid will be floating around the morgue since the two of you are back." Leonard managed to get out without sounding too bitter.

"Shut up Leonard and leave Pavel alone. Just tell him to stop squealing if he gets on your nerves." Hikaru responded.

"Don't worry I will."

The two men partnered up to give Jim a hard time about his temper and working with his team and not against them to hopefully have a winning season. Finally they all stayed to help Pike close down the bar for the evening; when he had turned the key, locking the back door, and headed for his truck in the alley, no one expected the shot that rung out in the air.

Pike fell into the pavement face first with a thud and Leonard hit his knees beside him, checking his vitals and the entry point of the wound. Jim took off down the alley in the direction of the shot and Hikaru pulled out his phone and quickly dialed 911.


	22. Chapter 22

_Because I couldn't make you wait another day..._

**Chapter 22 – Jimmy Buffett**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nyota's big brown eyes were boring holes into Spock's face.

"Could you give us a moment?" Spock said over Nyota's shoulder to the real estate agent waiting patiently on their decision. Once she left the room he spoke again, "What else would you like for me to say to convince you of my devotion to this relationship?"

"It's not about oaths, pledges, or vows Spock. I don't want to be worshipped. I want to be respected. Do you want this? I'm giving you the opportunity to make a decision about what you want. Walk away now if you cannot be in a closed monogamous relationship with me."

Spock moved closer to Nyota, placing his hands lightly but firmly on her shoulders, "The day you said okay and took me back, I made my decision."

"I need you to understand, that this means, just me and you. No special parties. No erotic treats and ventures just because. If we need to go to counseling, I'm willing. I want this to work."

"Nyota Uhura, you think entirely too much. I have ended my business and professional association with Nero. I believe that we cannot have a fresh start without new surroundings. This home, my change in direction, is all an affirmation of my promise to uphold what you need from this relationship."

Nyota nodded her head, "If anything changes Spock, let me know, because one more time and we are over. I don't have the strength or energy to do this again."

Spock gathered Nyota in his arms, "Your happiness is my prime objective."

That night he signed the contract offer on the home where they would begin the rest of their life together.

Nyota tried to ignore the vibration of the phone in her pocket as long as she could. When she finally answered she was treated to the frustrated voice of Hikaru.

"You're back." Nyota cooed into the phone.

"Why can't you answer your phone the first five thousand times I call? Damn it. Ny, I need you to focus and listen."

"Ru what's wrong. Is it Gaila?"

"Are you with he who shall not be named?"

Nyota sighed frustrated with the ongoing rivalry between the two men in her life, "Yes."

Spock responded with a simple lifted brow. He reached for the phone but she turned avoiding his hand.

"I need you to get to the loft, grab Gaila, and come to the University hospital. Just get here okay, as soon as you can."

The line went dead and fear immediately settled into Nyota's belly. It was Thursday; she should have been at Pike's with her friends. Something happened, prompting this call from Hikaru and the request to get Gaila to the hospital.

"I don't know what's going on but I'll see you later." Nyota kissed Spock chastely on the lips and ran for the door. It took her a total of ten minutes to get from the community where their new house was located back to Gaila's city loft.

She found her best friend curled up on the couch, donning glasses, with a wooden spoon in a pint of Vanilla ice cream.

"Hey babe…" Nyota mumbled nervously.

Gaila opened her arms and waved Nyota towards the couch. "I'm glad you're here. I miss you." She kissed the top of Nyota's head and went back to perusing the pages of her book.

"One Hundred Years of Solitude again?"

Gaila closed the book and looked closely at her friend, "What's wrong? Are you pregnant? Did Spock do something?"

"La, I don't know what's wrong? Ru called…"

"Did he give you shit about Spock? I'm sorry I didn't mean to tell him everything you shared with me. I'm just really worried about you. I just want you to be happy and okay. One fucked up individual in this friendship is enough."

Nyota brushed a stray strand of her from Gaila's face. "I love you, you know that?"

Gaila smiled, "If I was gay, you'd so be my bitch. Want to give it a try. I'm so tired of this abstinence thing."

Nyota smiled and the tears started to fall, "Ru wants us to get to the hospital. I don't know what's wrong La, he just said get there."

Nyota watched as Gaila moved in slow motion. Sliding on a pair of jeans under her t-shirt and pushing her feet into a low top pair of black chucks. They rode in silence. Neither one of them moved, watching Ru chain smoke cigarettes in front of the Emergency Room door. If he had taken up that habit at the moment, this was serious.

"It's Chris. I know it Ny."

The two women walked hand in hand to where Hikaru was flicking another bud to the ground. His eyes were wet and his bottom lip was quivering. They allowed him to move between them, each one taking one of his hands as they emerged into sickening brightness of the ER.

Hikaru led them to the waiting area where Leonard was seated, eyes bloodshot as he paced the tiled floor. Jim was sitting in the corner, arm in a sling, and blood staining his white t-shirt.

Everyone recognized Winona Kirk when she entered and took the spot next to her son. Her eyes were just as bright and blue as her son's. Jim placed his head on her shoulder and for the first time, he allowed his fragility to over.

"What happened?" Nyota's shaky voice filled the air.

Leonard spoke from the window in the waiting room, back still turned to the rest of the crew, "He was locking up, a shot rang out, bullet hit, and he went down."

Hikaru took Gaila into his arms before her screams could be heard.

"Captain America over there, ran after the shot, and found two assholes trying to car jack an armed and dangerous fool at the end of the alley. Bullets don't have a name on it."

"Is he okay?" Nyota moved closer to Leonard.

"Shit, I need a drink." He took her hand attempting to alleviate her concerns. "He's been in surgery for the last thirty minutes. The chief of surgery is on duty and working on him. Old war buddy, best in the business."

Hikaru was still holding on to Gaila fiercely, "If it wasn't for the doc there, he would have died before the rescue wagon reached him."

Nyota brushed her hand against Leonard's tense jaw, "Thank you. He means a lot to all of us."

Leonard was still holding the last bottle of water Pike had given him, "I see why."

* * *

"I'm fine. Quit fussing over me."

Gaila laid a blanket over Pike's legs while Winona fluffed his pillows.

"Shut up Chris and eat your soup." Pike rolled his eyes in response to Winona's command. "Keep it up and I'll finish the job those dumb asses started last night."

Nyota held the spoon to his lips. "Open up."

"The three of you better be glad you look so good. I wouldn't stand for this kind of treatment if it was those knuckleheads." Pike pointed at Leonard and Jim.

Leonard looked up from the chart at the end of his bed, "This knucklehead delivered valuable first aid that helped save your life."

Jim stood next to his mother, "I broke my arm, got grazed by a bullet, all while defending your honor sir."

"Brown nosers….you don't have tits…you're knuckleheads."

Winona smacked him against the back of his head, "Two sets of tits are too young for you to even think about."

"Gross, mom, please don't flirt in front of me." Jim made a gagging noise.

Gaila and Pike shared a knowing smile. He finished his soup without argument. Winona settled into the chair beside his bed. Jim and Gaila headed out the door together while Nyota lingered behind in the hallway to talk to Leonard.

"Leonard." The man paused. "I don't like that name; how about something a little sexier?" Her eyes brightened.

"I don't like that look at all."

"I watched Titanic the other night…Leo. Yes that's perfect."

"Just for you beautiful…" Leonard headed in the direction of the morgue, "Duty calls." He turned to watch her walk away; an easy smile gracing his face for the first time in days.

* * *

"Winnie?"

Winona Kirk looked up from her journal and removed her glasses, "You should be resting Chris."

"I almost died." It was a realization of how close life came to ending for the man.

"I know." She finally allowed her eyes to lock with his, "I can't lose you too."

"I've got a boat. We can sail to the Caribbean. You can write all day. We can make love all night?" She loved the way his eyes wrinkled when he smiled.

"How would your red head feel about that?" Winona said twirling a strand of hair around her fingers.

Pike could tell she was giving a hard time.

"Hero worship, that's all it was." He shrugged his shoulders with his response.

"You forget I know you Christopher Pike." Winona was pointing an accusatory finger towards him.

"I'm not the one who got married on a whim."

Winona slammed her book closed. "Fight fair. You know I loved George. I married him because of that and you were in no condition to be husband, fucking everything that spread its legs for you."

Chris grabbed her hand, "Winnie, I know. I know. You deserved more than I could give. George knew that. He died saving me, so one of us would always be here for you. Don't make me go to the grave with a broken heart."

Winona wiped the tears escaping her eyes, "I hate you for scaring the shit out of me."

"So is that a yes? Jimmy Buffett life? Me and you?" He was easing his body towards her.

"What about the bar?"

"George told me to leave it to the kid when you were ready to forgive me."

Winona leaned over and kissed Chris, "Redemption is a long road Christopher Pike. Are you ready to walk it?"


	23. Chapter 23

_Sorry for the near heart attacks I caused with the last updates…_

_Still with me?_

_This has turned out a lot longer than I planned for it to be. I will not rush to an end because I still have a few important events to cover, but please prepare yourselves for sooner than later ending…_

**Chapter 23 – Wisdom According to Pike, Pt.1**

There was food.

There was liquor.

There were laughs.

Currently Christopher Pike was going down the Soul Train line to Marvin Gaye's _Got to Give it Up_ attempting to avoid Winnie's hips as she tried to bump him. Although he had recovered remarkably, he still found the need to use a cane for balance and after one too many shots of tequila with Hikaru, Chris was more than a little wobbly.

This was their party. In the morning Chris and Winnie would drive to Jacksonville and set sail into the sunset on his boat. Tonight he wanted to dance and enjoy the ones around him who had become a makeshift family. He also had words to say to them all. Advice that he thought he would have years to give. Christopher Pike still had a few good years ahead of him. Especially with this beautiful bottled blonde at his side, but things could have been happier much longer and a lot sooner if he would have learned some valuable lessons. Hell he knew most of them would listen; just like he hadn't listened when his father, uncle, and first commanding officer had told him to stop drinking and chasing skirts. Even the day he saw Winnie say 'I do' to George Kirk, knowing that his heart would never belong to another woman, he didn't change. He had lost the girl, might as well keep having fun.

That feeling had haunted him for years. As he played best man, best friend, and god father to the children the couple had. He never lost the sinking feeling that George was living the life he had thrown away. It had been confirmed as he friend lay dying in his arms on desert sand. George confirmed that some love is meant to be and Winnie's feelings for Chris had never died. She loved her husband but there were pieces of her soul the man would never be able reach.

The scent of cherry blossoms enveloped Pike as Winnie's arms circled around his waist from behind. He felt her body lift as she stood on her tip toes to reach the sun tanned skin of his neck. Placing a light kiss full of promise in the very spot where his pulse was pounding. "I love you." The words were whispered loud enough for his ears. His hands closed around hers and closed his eyes before returning the words to her ears.

"Let me go talk to the kids and then we'll go get some sleep."

Chris kissed Winnie's hands as he pulled them from around his waist and ambled to the stool beside one of the young men in the group who captivated him. The man was nursing a bottle of water. A small laugh left the older man's mouth, "McCoy, there's a lot of dancing going on; too much to be sitting here day dreaming."

"Did it kill you to wait on her? Did you die a little every time you saw her smile at him?" The man had more questions but paused, waiting for a response, or a sliver of hope.

"I assume we are not talking about the soon to ex – wife." Pike pointed at the band still gracing McCoy's left hand.

"No." Pike watched as McCoy's eyes drifted across the bar to where Nyota stood, an uncomfortable Spock perched behind her as she giggled and whispered with Gaila.

"It did hurt. Still hurts when I think about everything I put her through. All the years Win went without George or me there to protect her from the shit life has to offer. That's my fault. I could have stepped in but I was too scared to admit I was wrong."

McCoy was avoiding the careful gaze of the older man, "My story is a little different, she doesn't know."

"Trust me that girl knows. She gravitates towards you; even tonight with him here." Pike paused as he watched a quiet exchange between the man beside him and the subject they were discussing. It was a quick glance, anyone else would have missed it, not him, and it was one he knew all to well. He had spent years delivering and perfecting it. "I saw that."

McCoy groaned and lowered his head to the bar.

"Value the connection you have now and let time figure out the rest. Patience is a virtue doctor."

McCoy sat up still staring in the direction of the woman across the bar, "Patience is for pussies."

"Did someone say pussy?" Jim yelled from across the bar before his mother thumped him in the forehead.

"That kid." McCoy and Pike grumbled in unison.

"Trust me McCoy; I've got a good feeling about this unspoken chemistry between the two of you. I haven't been wrong yet. It took me twenty plus years to finally get the girl, don't make the same mistake and drag it out that long."

The track on the jukebox changed just as Pike stood. He knew his next target would come running in his direction as soon the first words left the singer's mouth. Winona shook her head in amusement as Gaila fell into Pike's arms. He balanced himself on the cane before laying it across an empty table and embracing her tightly. It was an old song, one that his great grandmother had loved. Julie London's voice cried so Gaila wouldn't have to.

"You will be fine."

Gaila's eyes were clear and full of tears, "You always say that." Her arms tightened around his waist.

"Bebe, you're stronger than you give yourself credit for." He brushed a stray tear from her flushed cheek, "Stop letting the pain rule you, control it, center it, and become the greatness you possess."

"My tits are better than hers." Gaila muttered against his chest.

"Not quite, but they'll get there one of these days." Pike smiled in response to the lopsided grin on Gaila's face. "Besides those were meant for someone else." He motioned his head in Jim's direction. "I think it's time to give him a chance. Let's see broke his arm battling the idiots who shot me. Sent five of his team mates to the ER because of how they treated you. He's never far behind."

"What if, my past scares him away Chris."

"We all have skeletons in the closet. I don't think that kid is an easy scare. He's one part Winnie and one part idiot. Plus with my years of influence, I really think it's a match made in heaven."

Gaila kissed his cheek and then headed for Jim's direction as the song ended. Nyota had disappeared leaving Spock sticking out like a sore thumb. This is a conversation Pike knew needed to be had behind closed doors.

"Follow me to the office."

They had never exchanged more than a simple hello, but the young man followed him without question. Pike settled at his desk while Spock continued to stand.

"I don't know much about you besides what I see with my own two eyes or hear with these ears sticking out the side of my head. Nyota is a special woman. A caring friend, with a huge heart; she needs, hell she deserves happiness."

"I understand that sir. I know that I have done my part to cause her pain. I am trying not to fail her again."

Pike searched the young man's face for deceit. "I believe you."

The tense lines in Spock's forehead relaxed.

"Only one more thing kid, if you sense you will fail, don't continue to make her unhappy. Walk away. Let her have a chance to find what she needs."

"Thank you sir."

The two men filed out of the office and returned to the party. Pike's eyes scanned the bar looking for next heart to heart moment. All this wisdom sharing was going to turn the rest of his brown hair gray.

***A/N- Didn't want to make this chapter a novel…so Pt. 2 will be up later :-)**


	24. Chapter 24

_Finally the day has arrived. I can caress my own personal copy of Star Trek. I'm so happy and full of excitement right now. I'll probably go underground for a few days. Watching the movie and extras over and over and over and over again. Freezing the frames with gorgeous smirking Karl as Dr. McCoy. Yes it's a great day. Plus I'm trashing my first NaNo idea and working on another. So don't fret. I'll still be lurking but I may not post again until the end of the week or beginning of next week. _

**Chapter 24 – Wisdom According to Pike, Pt. 2**

Yes Christopher Pike finished his stint in service during the birth of 'don't ask don't tell', however he could recognize love when he saw it. Standing there in the door way leaning against the frame, staring back into the main room of the bar, true love, untainted and pure was on display. Pavel Chekov and Hikaru Sulu were cuddled in a booth, talking and staring at one another. Waves of emotion, no it was nausea, rushed over him. Pike had never been the romantic type but lately he was considering a change if it meant Winnie would continue to smile like she had for the past two months.

"Can I join you?"

Pavel shook his head while uttering an exaggerated, "Sure."

There was not a lot he had to say to the two. Out of everyone in that room, including him and Winona, the couple in front of Pike had it together. There were no doubts that whenever he docked and returned to N'awlins, that life would still be full of happiness and surprises for Pavel and Hikaru.

"Take care of everybody."

The men looked at one another and then Pike with their faces full of confusion.

"The two of you figured it out. I don't know what's wrong with the rest of them, but for me I'll feel better knowing that at least two people have their feet planted firmly on the ground."

Pavel's eyes began to water and his mouth opened. Pike quickly silenced him.

"Do not squeal. I repeat do not squeal. Not even once. Just resist the urge and it will flee."

"Can't you just sail around the gulf?" Hikaru asked.

"No, I've got some lost time to make up for. Ru…" Pike used the name he heard Gaila and Nyota use to refer to their friend so many times, "Take care of my girls."

Pavel slid out of the booth, sensing that the conversation was going to take a turn into more personal waters.

"I know you moved in with Gaila and took Nyota's spot. Keep an eye out for the warning signs, she's back in therapy, I'm not sure if she's keeping up with her meds, but just be observant."

Hikaru nodded, "She's been very open and I honestly believe that she wants more out of life; La's tired of hurting."

"Then there's Nyota. Spock loves her, but I have a really bad feeling about how things will end. Call me crazy, it's just not meant to be. I don't care how much effort that girl puts into it, doomed to crash and burn."

Hikaru's face twisted with unspoken emotion, "I've said the same thing for the past two years. Do you even know half of what he's put her through?"

Pike shook his head no. "I don't want to." He paused before continuing, "Don't turn your back on her, she'll need you soon."

"I love her, even if I despise her current choice for a boyfriend, I would never leave her without a shoulder to cry on or a hand to hold."

"Good man. Ru, be happy. Hold on to what you've found with that kid. Don't doubt it and love every single moment even the times he gets on your last good nerve."

Hikaru shook Pike's hand and resisted the swelling feeling to crush the man in a hug. "Shit this is sad, don't you dare tell anyone I got teary. I have a reputation to uphold."

Pike watched as Pavel retook his spot and the two men picked up with their original conversation. Nyota was behind the bar, attempting to mix a martini, and failing miserably.

"Let's see if I can do this one last time." Pike maneuvered his way behind the bar; unable to slide across in his usual fashion.

The beautiful brown eyed girl dropped a delicious smile that made Pike want to pick her up and take her away from the heartache down the road for her. He stacked a toothpick with olives and placed the glass in front of her eager hands.

"Who will make my martini's now?"

"Jim makes a decent one; sometimes they're a little dry."

"Like his jokes?" Nyota countered sarcastically.

"Give him a break." Pike uttered between laughs.

"I know…I know…I hope Gaila finally accepts his offer for at least one date. I give him I hard time, but I can tell he really likes her."

Nyota sipped her drink retrospectively while Pike looked on.

"Don't say it, okay. Not tonight."

Pike closed his mouth and opened it again, "I will say this; give yourself some of the same love, strength, and dedication you share with everyone else. Be selfish, just once."

Nyota melded into the side of Pike's body and settled her head on his shoulder.

"Sometimes we hold on to painful situations when we need to let them go. There are people who are meant to be in our lives for a season." Pike turned his head towards where Leonard was currently annoying the hell out of Jim, "Others for a lifetime."

"I told you not to say it." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"It had to be said." Pike squeezed her tighter, "Doesn't mean I don't love you."

"I know." Nyota mouthed before heading off to dance with Gaila.

"Guess you saved the best for last." Pike could count all of the kid's teeth from that spot if he wanted.

Jim took a seat in front of Pike. There were emotions rising to the surface in both men. For as long as he could remember, Jim had turned to Pike for guidance. The days when his mom was too wrapped up in her own bitterness to care or the nights when Sam left and the kid just didn't want to be alone. The man had painted a picture of the father he barely knew. It was an image that not only spoke of his accomplishments but the man's failures. It made George Kirk seem human and not like some demi – god.

"Are you okay with your mom being with me?"

Pike had not asked the question of Jim up until this point.

"Do I have to call you dad?"

"Hell no, but I'm here for you just as much as I am for your mom."

"You always have been. Thanks."

The noise from the rest of the room disappeared.

"Not trying to beat a dead horse, but remember you don't have to try to be your dad. If you don't want to be a lawyer, do something else. If you never want to touch another football, then don't. Find your way."

"Be good to my mom. She's always loved you and I think part of her felt guilty for feeling that way. Trying to be the honorable widow of George Kirk is a hard job. Love her, keep her in check when she starts running her mouth, and hold her those nights she cries."

"I can do that. If you promise to take care of my girls, particularly Gaila; she's almost ready. It's going to be rocky for the two of you."

"What if my past mistakes scare her?" Jim's eyes were wide with uncertainty and fear.

"That's not possible." Pike reassured him as calmly as he could.

The two men exchanged a quick hug before Pike put the towel in Jim's hands.

"It's all yours."


	25. Chapter 25

_Yeah…Yeah…Yeah…I know I said I was going underground but I got inspired during last night's re-watch. I even opted out of a new episode of 'V' to watch my beloved Star Trek. Truth, trying to finish this by the end of the week and then I'll get back to 'Run', Joanna's story. There is a surprise coming up in another week or so and it will have something for everyone. There are really some gifted writers on this site, who live to make their readers happy. So stay tuned…_

**Chapter 25 – Unavoidable Circumstances**

Spock disentangled his limbs from Nyota's. He eased from the bed, pausing to watch her adjust to the lack of his presence. Her hair fanned out across the pillow, as she slept on her back, one arm supporting her neck, while the other grasped the covers where his body once lay. Her eyelashes were fluttering in the midst of her dreams and she was mumbling softly. One name had lingered on Nyota's lips throughout the night and caused Spock to wake in anger. Leo, she was mumbling Leo, constantly. He closed his eyes, attempting to block out the memory of the night at Pike's. The goodbyes, whiskey laced laughter, and stolen glances between his Nyota and Leo.

They were friends. That's what she had said when he gave her a frustrated look over the counter one morning as flipped through the paper. A sharp pain spiked in his chest. The same one he felt when he saw them a few days ago in the library on campus engaged in a serious discussion that ended with his Nyota taking Leo into her arms; holding a soft hand against his cheek after their embrace, a gesture that was once only reserved for him.

"_He misses his daughter." _

There was always a logical explanation. Sighing he wandered towards the living room.

Spock glanced at the clock it was only two thirty in the morning. Too early to go to the gym or begin preparation for the day. Nyota was in the full swing of her senior year with only a few months left until graduation, while he worked for his father and debated on continuing his educational career beyond a graduate level.

Spock folded his long limbs into a meditative pose and drifted into a relaxing trance. It had been months since he felt the need to return to old ways, he was troubled, unsettled, bothered, or all of the above. Life with Nyota had been serene. They were content. The epitome of the perfect couple, dinner together each night, coffee at the local café in the morning before he headed to work and she arrived at campus for her first class, and the fire had returned to their physical relationship. She was no longer, rationing moments of intimacy. She was even more aggressive in bed. He took a few breaths to calm the rising nature that threatened to wake her from her sleep and remind her again and again until the sunlight broke through the windows that she was his no matter what name she continued to call in slumber.

Again, Spock continued taking deep breaths; clearing his mind. Then he heard it. Nyota's tears, glancing at the clock again, it was now three thirty. Right on schedule, since their move into their new home, the same occurrence happened each time she dreamed. Soft moans followed by her friend's name; then came the thrashing, crying, and Spock's name. His hands automatically balled into fists; his knuckles whitening from the pressure. Spock had become the monster in his love's dreams. In the morning Nyota would wake, curl against his chest, and push those images out of her mind with attempted seduction.

Finally Nero's words from so long ago rang true, "Break her." Spock had broken Nyota and there was no way he could repair the damage he had caused. He understood Pike's warning, Sulu's evil glances, and Kirk's off the wall advice. Nyota would never completely trust their bond again; she would always wait for disenchantment around the next corner. Her eyes would not hold the easy and unwavering esteem they once had as he stood in front of the class filling in for Nero during one of his inopportune breaks.

That wave of emotion that filled her and flooded from every pore of her body when she professed her love from him would not be present between them again. He could not stand to see her looking at him the way his mother viewed his father now. One part love, add a scoop of disgust, and finish it off with an ounce bitterness. Nyota would not be that woman.

The pain in Spock's chest grew. His breathing became labored and for the first time in years, real, genuine, tears poured from his eyes. He bit back the sobs, pressing his fist against his lips; struggling to wipe away the traces of moisture.

"No." He nearly shouted battling internally. How do you give up the only place where you feel happiness? In the same thought he had to question why did he ever taint it? This was Spock's doing. He had it all and now he would have to let her go.

Spock returned to bed. Carefully easing under the covers and wrapping his body around Nyota's. He wiped the drops of moisture from her cheeks. Kissing each one lightly before whispering, "You will always have my heart." Maybe she understood the words deep in sleep, because her grip tightened around him as she buried her face in his neck.

In the wee hours of the morning, Spock came to terms with fate, destiny, and the consequences of actions. The same speech he had once delivered to the woman in his arms replayed in his head. Why should he be any different?

Spock was feigning sleep when Nyota awoke to sneak to the bathroom to brush her teeth before kissing him good morning. He pretended to fight her efforts to wake him, even as her soft lips trailed kisses along his neck. She slid her hands under his t-shirt, circling her fingertips along the well defined lines of the chest she now was kissing. Her laugh at the peak now evident in his boxers irritated him.

Spock grabbed Nyota's hands with one of his own, while the free hand tilted her head towards his eyes, "I need to remember that no matter what happens, I have and will always love you."

She responded not with words but with a kiss, that felt almost like the first time he tasted her lips during a stolen moment in a stairwell at the university. That morning when they made love, it was just that, love, not a quickie, or even fucking.

It was goodbye.


	26. Chapter 26

_I need a little lift after that last chapter…_

**Chapter 26 – Classic Love Affair**

Jim remembered when she sat at the bar. He pulled out a fresh glass, wiped it down again, filled it with crushed ice, followed by a can of coke, none of that stuff from the tap, and finally nearly a third of the jar of cherries. Her eyes were full of appreciation and she expressed it with a quiet "Thank you," and gentle bend of her head.

He moved down the bar, refilling mugs and pitchers of beers; maintaining a view of her from the corner of his eyes. Throwing the appropriate middle finger in response to anyone he spoke one bad word about Brees or Bush.

"Another season or two, I promise my team is going all the way to the Superbowl. They cannot be stopped." He bowed as the men booed and hissed in response to his declaration.

She was still sitting drink untouched, watching every move he made.

"Do you have enough cherries? Is the coke flat?" Jim fought to keep the nervous tinge out of his voice as he addressed her.

Gaila shook her head and Jim lost his breath as the scent of apples drifted towards his nose. This was the first time he had seen her, the natural Gaila, not the made up vixen.

Her hair was curly.

Jim noted that he was acting like a nerdy school boy trying to talk to the prettiest girl in school.

Her eyes were bright and blue, accentuated by the tortoise shell frames of the glasses sitting on the tip of her nose.

She made jeans and a simple v-neck white tee look like couture.

"Just watching you."

He swiveled his hips in response to her words and she bestowed upon the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

Finally Gaila lifted her glass, sipping the drink through the skinny straw beating against the rim. She dug her hand in the big bag on the counter, pulling out a book, and starting to read.

"Ulysses?"

"I'm on my classics kick again; first it was _One Hundred Years of Solitude_, _Great Expectations_, and now _Ulysses_." Her lips twisted into a delicious smirk, "Cosmo is not real reading."

Jim reached under the bar and pulled out a tattered copy of _Catch 22._ "Before this _The Great Gatsby, _and _Nineteen Eighty Four._" Jim returned a matching grin.

"Hey kid, can I get another drink."

"Don't move I'll be right back."

Another round of refills and onslaught of insults and Jim could settle down at the booth Gaila had moved to. He brought her a fresh Coke and a sandwich from the restaurant next door. The surprise was evident on her face.

"I didn't see you leave."

"I'm a ninja, don't tell anyone, or I'll have to kill you. Eat, you've been in here for hours, you've got to be hungry."

Jim was having a problem reading Gaila. She stared at him, warily, almost afraid to eat.

Her eyes closed in ecstasy with the first bite. "This is so good." She crooned.

"They make the best Reuben. Reuben couldn't make a better Reuben." Open mouth insert foot. He was trying to hard. Any moment she would call him an idiot, throw the sandwich at his face, and walk out.

It felt right sitting there watching her eat between clearing another customer's tab and slinging a drink towards a waiting lush. They talked about school; the impending stress of law school and plans for the future. She read him her favorite passages from _Ulysses,_ the parts about Gerty's sexual excitement. He didn't blush when he told her his favorite part was from episode twelve with the farting prostitute of Bloom's face. The remaining stragglers in the bar shook their heads in response to their idiotic laughter.

"I like you Jim."

Those words shouldn't have made his stomach flip the way it did.

"Let me take you to dinner this weekend."

Jim waited for the no that he was sure was coming.

"Saturday or Sunday?"

His head jerked up and he met her eyes, those gorgeous blue eyes, "You're kidding."

"No, I can move facial night at the house to Sunday if you want to do Saturday or vice versa."

Jim kept waiting for an insult. "How about Saturday and Sunday?"

"Well I guess I better get home and take care of this face tonight." Gaila closed her book, dropped it back in the bag, and even picked up his copy of _Catch 22. _"I need something to read after I finish this one later."

Saturday night Gaila met Jim at the bar as he locked up. They headed to the diner she frequented with Leonard after one of their church basement meetings. They were going to have dessert followed by a midnight showing of _The Shining. _

Jim's eyes drifted from her perfectly shaped pouty mouth to the skin of her shoulder peeking out from under the fabric. Gaila was in glasses again, her hair curly and dressed like she was spending the evening with Nyota instead of a man she was trying to impress.

The two shared half a key lime pie but she forced him to get his own milkshake.

"Sorry, you're cute and all but no sharing my milk or shake on the first date."

Evil thoughts invaded Jim's mind as he watched Gaila's lips grip the straw. He didn't know if she was referring to the actual shake in the glass or the one Kelis kept singing about of the jukebox.

He half expected open dissatisfaction in reference to the date to be expressed. The last girl he had taken to see a movie, released over ten years ago, made sure to tell all her friends that Jim Kirk was a limp dick asshole who couldn't plan a date to save his ass. Instead Gaila quoted every memorable line of the movie. Laughed loudly and chanted along with Jack Nicholson when he said, "I'm just going to bash your brains in."

Jim couldn't help but think about listening to his drunken friend Leonard talk about the moment he knew he would marry Elizabeth. Or Pike's declaration of the first time he knew he loved Winona Vincent. As Gaila molded her eyebrows to match Jack's perfectly in that scene that was Jim's moment.

Jim walked Gaila back to her car by the diner.

"I don't know who told you I love that movie, but I'm glad they did."

Gaila had been babbling the entire way back to where her car was parked at the bar.

"Glad you enjoyed it." He shoved his hands in his pocket, shrunk his neck into his shoulders, and tried with everything within him to conjure the cocky arrogant version of Jim Kirk that he was with every other beautiful girl. He couldn't. This one he wanted to keep. The scent of apples lingered after their brief hug and so did the goofy grin on etched on his face.

Jim watched Gaila get in the car, put on the seat belt, start the engine, and finally pull from the curb. He was still watching when her taillights were a faint outline in the distance.


	27. Chapter 27

_Okay so let's play catch up. It's April. Which I believe I mention in this chapter, anyway, graduation is coming. So we will start to see some more darkness as well as Jim and Gaila moving closer together. This is Chapter 27, I'm going to go out on a limb and say maybe five more chapters, if that many. _

_Let's go…_

**Chapter 27 – Short Yellow Bus Special**

"Did you just go to Bass Pro Shop and buy everything. You look like an idiot."

"Bones, I thought we were friends?" Jim said with a full whine in his voice.

"We are, so I reserve the right at any moment to clarify when you a behaving like you wear a white helmet and get on a small yellow bus. That's what friends are for."

Somewhere in the background Hikaru started singing a song that they all remembered from rounds on Vh1 Classic. Pavel dropped his backpack before surveying the area surrounding the Bed and Breakfast where they were staying. More than one person had eyed the group suspiciously; which caused Hikaru and Pavel to cuddle closer and Leonard to grab Jim's face as if he were going to kiss him.

"I don't fish. I don't hunt. Why are we here?" Hikaru asked finally catching up to the rest of the group.

Leonard sighed, "I fish every April and damn it, y'all are going to like it. I went to all of Jim's games to see him stand on the sidelines for half of them with a broken arm." The man pointed at Hikaru, "Didn't I write a check for that freaky exhibit you pulled together. I had bad dreams for two weeks." His eyes settled on Pavel, the young man was smiling, beaming, "I don't even have to say anything, and this is what I deal with in the cold basement of a hospital on third shift with dead bodies. Damn, ungrateful hooligans, cast a line, and do something I like for once."

Unfortunately there were no lines to be cast that weekend and the men spent the entire time holed up in the inn where they were staying people watching and commenting on the different couples also visiting their current accommodations.

First the older couple, Mr. and Mrs. Finnerman, who Hikaru constantly referred to as the Freedents, as in the denture gum, they always had an entire pot of coffee and pot of oatmeal at breakfast. The two stopped at the desk each evening at six thirty to ask for a five am wake up call. To which the owner always responded the same, glorious smile, "I'll still be molesting Vin Diesel in my dreams, I can put you down for seven thirty."

The uppity man and woman that demanded everything handed to them fresh. Rafferty was their last name. They both oddly looked like a cross between a bird and lizard. Maybe it had something to do with the way the two held their necks in perfect alignment while keeping their lips drawn so tight that you wondered if they were able to open their mouths at all. At every meal the Raffertys requested steamed and recently wiped free of smudges silverware. Tea brewed when they ordered. Food prepared isolated from what every other guests ate. Yeah it got old real quick.

The final couple, was younger, closer to the guys ages, they were celebrating their first anniversary. Bastille was their last name. The woman caught Leonard's eye before anyone else's. His head snapped and he nearly fell down the stairs when he saw her enter the dining room arm entwined with her husband. The same slim figure, topped off with legs for days, and that beautiful silky jet black hair. Leonard skipped stairs to make it to the dining room ahead of Jim, Hikaru, and Pavel only to be disappointed when the woman turned to face him after he tapped on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He offered.

"I have that kind of face." The woman responded with an understanding look in her eyes.

"You've got it bad." Jim whispered in his ear.

"Pussy whipped and you haven't even had the pussy." Hikaru added.

"What would you know about pussy?" Leonard snapped before heading back to the room with his shoulders drooping.

"Where is this cat we're discussing?" Pavel looked around dazed and confused.

Jim put his plate down and took off behind his friend. He stood watching Leonard for a few minutes before speaking.

"Want to talk about it Bones?" Jim moved the rest of the way into the suite, closing the door behind him. "I promise to listen and be serious."

"It's not important. " Leonard turned to look out across the grounds of the inn, "Shit, final divorce papers came before we left. I couldn't sign them."

Jim watched as his friend move from the window to the bed, before finally deciding to take a seat across from him at the small table.

"Might as well have given her the whole damn planet, they gave her full custody of Joanna. I have to call a court appointed liaison to arrange a visit with my own child; like I'm some kind of pedophile or domestic abuser. The house, the fucking house, I spent hours on my back painting stars and moons on the ceiling of my child's room will be put up for sale. How did I get it so wrong?"

Jim didn't speak until Leonard looked at him for an answer, "Growing pains. Live with no regrets Bones, the ordeals, we go through are for a reason. There's something better down the line. There's an endgame that only the good Lord knows and we just have to be patient. One of these days you'll see it and understand it. Until then, you work on making Leonard a better man. You continue to love your daughter unconditionally and you call the liaison and you schedule visits and you do your part regardless of the shitty cards you're holding in your hand right now."

"I must be drunk from two weeks ago because you're making perfect sense." Leonard buried his head in his hands to mask the laughter that was quickly filling the room.

"Hey, sometimes, I get it right." Jim mocked offense.

"Remind me to buy you that helmet for your birthday." Leonard whacked his friend in the back of the head, "Don't want you getting hurt on that short yellow bus on the way to school each morning."

The next morning the men loaded up Jim's Jeep with the intention of returning to town. Pavel had gone back to the stairs to retrieve the last of the bags. Jim was signing the receipt at the front desk, which left Hikaru and Leonard grunting at one another as they sat waiting on the others.

"I'm sorry about the pussy comment."

"Humph." Was the only response Hikaru provided? "I've probably had more ass than you in your miserable life and don't think you're getting your alcoholic hands anywhere near my friend. I'm going to recommend lesbianism when she finally ends this disaster of a relationship with Spock."

"What the hell are you going on about?" Leonard turned to face where Hikaru was sitting in the back seat.

"Nyota." Hikaru was pointing at Leonard, "Don't think I don't see it. The kissing booth last year, walking around frowning like a lost puppy, running after that lady last night, and now what?"

"Are you jealous? Wait is this like the battle that's been going with Spock since they've been dating? I get it, she's your friend. I respect that. Nyota is a wonderful woman and I'd be lucky if she even thought about me half as much as she does you. It's a crush; a fantasy that will never come to fulfillment, so save all the hostility for the current man she's infatuated with and not me."

"Humph."

"Do I need to buy you a dictionary? Humph, say something." Spit was flying and Leonard was yelling.

"Maybe you would be a good fit." Hikaru pressed a finger against his lips in quiet thought. He hushed Jim and Pavel when they finally entered the vehicle talking. "I'm thinking."

Silence continued as the men traveled down the rural roads. They passed another inn, "That's the creep spot; where all the infidels go to hide from prying eyes."

Jim was acting as unofficial tour guide, until he saw a vehicle he recognized. It was a late model two door coupe, with a convertible top. The car pulled over waiting for a sleeker, black coupe with tinted windows to catch up. When the driver of the black car exited, they all recognized the man as Spock. Jim's wheels screeched as he forced the Jeep to a stop. If Spock was in the black car, then his fears were confirmed when his cousin, Christine let the top down, and accepted the kiss offered by the man now leaning over her.

"Motherfucker!" The men all stated in unison.


	28. Chapter 28

_Thank you to those who are constantly reading and reviewing. I appreciate your continued feedback, even if you don't agree. Yes, groan at our dear Spock, but this mis-step was intentional and he will discuss it a little more in this chapter. I gave you about five more chapters until the end. Which is still about right, however, I will do an epilogue that will go back to where About Last Night ended, to kind of tie up a few loose ends. _

_Again, thank you, much love, even to the lurkers. The time you take to read my effort is appreciated. Hugs and kisses. Love ya babes. _

**Chapter 28 - Sabotage**

"What do you mean you're not stopping?" Leonard McCoy was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I mean, I am not putting this vehicle in park, and its driver nor passengers will not get out and thrash someone's ass." Jim looked at Hikaru when he finished speaking. "It will get us nowhere; he'll run home, tell Nyota."

"She's on a casino boat with Gaila." Pavel threw in for good measure.

"It doesn't matter, it will be our fault, and we'll look like bullies, she'll kiss his wounds and probably marry him tomorrow." Jim pressed the gas and started moving.

"It will make me feel better if I wrap my hands around his neck all while watching the life leave his eyes." Leonard's words made Jim stop driving yet again while Hikaru and Pavel stared at him in fear.

"Remind me to stay on your good side." Hikaru turned in time to lock eyes with Spock who was now sitting directly beside them on the rural road.

Jim pulled off before Ru could let the window down and say anything. They were still arguing by the time they pulled into the alley behind the bar. The keys rattled as Jim struggled to open the door during the disagreement with his friends.

"Just shut up, this is Nyota's decision, not ours. Even if we think this is the most foolish and out of character conclusion she could make to stay with a man who prefers to cheat, lie, and run behind her back, so be it."

All four men noticed that Spock was waiting admittance at the front door. Jim threw the keys to Leonard and pointed to the back stairs.

"Let me handle this, go up to the apartment."

His decision was met with obvious disagreement. He waited a few moments until he heard the last set of feet at the top of the stairs and finally the door to the apartment opened. Jim walked to the front door of Pike's, turned the lock, and stepped aside so Spock could enter.

The warnings Jim had echoed to his friends went out the window when he lit into Spock. "What did I say? You don't fuck shit up with chicks like Nyota." Jim rolled up his sleeves and balled up his fists. "I chased her for nearly two years, thinking, the guy she's with must be great, a perfect gentleman, worships the ground she walks on, and it's you; an arrogant, heartless, evil ass bastard that enjoys breaking her heart."

Spock grabbed Jim by his collar, tightening his grip, and constricting Jim's airwaves. The man's face turned read and he really thought his life was ending when he looked at the cold look in his offender's eyes. "Never say I don't love her." Spock managed threw clenched teeth.

He let Jim go and moved to the bar for a bottle of water and threw it in his victim's direction. Jim rubbed his neck, reveling in the return of feeling to his limbs, before settling at a booth and breaking the seal on the bottle.

"I can't be the man that Nyota needs. She won't leave me, unless, I break the last promise I made. I don't have the strength to walk away from her. I need her to walk away from me. I'll keep her as long as she stays."

Jim sighed, "As stupid and as laced with shit as that explanation is, I understand."

"I'm going to break her heart Jim, worse than I've ever done before. I need to know that her friends will be there to help pick up the pieces."

The next words Jim spoke were simple, "I'm going to kick your ass after I make sure Nyota's okay."

Spock left with nothing else said between the two men. Jim ignored the questions of his friends about the conversation he shared with the man downstairs.

The girls arrived from their trip that afternoon, full of smiles, and extra cash won over the weekend. The mood was still somber when they entered the bar. Gaila and Jim were smiling awkwardly at one another. Nyota and Leonard kept avoiding making eye contact but caught more than once by friends staring at the other. The sexual tension filled the room. The group decided to go bowling on the card sharks of course.

The men tiptoed around the subject of Spock. No one brought up his name, not even Nyota. She kept pulling out her phone, checking for voicemails or text messages.

Gaila leaned over to Hikaru, "He hasn't called all weekend. They haven't talked since we left for Shreveport on Friday morning."

Hikaru nodded, unmoved by Gaila's revelation.

"What's going on, all four of you know something?" Gaila shot a look around the group, eyebrows raised, lips pursed in concentration.

"Keep your voice down." Hikaru waited for Nyota to take her turn in the lane. She feigned ignorance when it came to bowling; waiting for someone to help her. "That girl can bowl a three hundred with her eyes closed and one hand tied behind her back. What is she doing?"

"Flirting." Gail said shrugging her shoulders, waiting for Hikaru to answer her first question.

Leonard moved from the scoring table and walked up behind Nyota. He supported the arm holding the ball and wrapped his free hand around her waist. Taking her through each movement until she released the ball, and they watched it roll into the gutter.

Hikaru laughed, "That little bitch, is trying to run game on that man."

"Trying, she learned from the master, she can have him if she wants him." Gaila punched Hikaru in the shoulder, "Answer my damn question."

"Damn, heavy handed heifer," Hikaru smirked at the sight in front of him. Leonard gave up his turn so Nyota could try again, "We saw Spock with Christine this weekend."

Gaila gasped and Hikaru quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "He came to the bar to talk to Jim. It's about to get bad all over again."

"I'm telling her."

Hikaru cut his eyes at Gaila. "No, we're staying out of it. We'll be there for Ny, but we're not carrying any rumors. It's time she finally realizes what she's gotten into."

Nyota's phone vibrated and fell off the table. Leonard picked it up, read the caller id and answered the phone. "I'm sorry Spock, she's busy." He ended the call and turned to watch the talented and beautiful lady, roll the first of many strikes that evening.

_**A/N – Remember the break up flashbacks from About Last Night, well you'll get the full scene, next chapter. Stay tuned and thanks again for sticking with me kids. **_


	29. Chapter 29

_Here's what a lot of you have been waiting for…_

_The final betrayal and break up._

_There is a point that we all reach in our relationships whether it's romantic or platonic where we're done. There are no more excuses that can be made or accepted. We can no longer close our eyes and we have to face reality. As you can pretty much tell I've just taken the characters, their quirks, and weaved real life stuff into the mix; things that I've experienced or held hands of others through._

_So next I should do I story on two mutual friends who just found attraction, friendship, and quite possibly love on my facebook page. Isn't that cute, so if you see that come through you know where the inspiration came from. _

_Anyway on to the tale…_

_Our girl is really angry with herself. _

_Soundtrack for this chapter…Chrisette Michele's Blame it On Me…well the entire Epiphany cd_

**Chapter 29 – Blame it on Me**

Nyota walked into the kitchen to find Spock engaged in a laborious effort.

"Do not move an inch; resist the need to breathe deeply Ms. Uhura, the red matter is very unstable."

This was the Spock she loved. They had spent most of the afternoon after morning graduation lounging around. Of course that was after the quiet lunch with Sarek and Amanda. The man's mother had still offered cautious words to Nyota, but things had been different and she refused to let negativity invade her space today.

Nyota took a few steps, peered over the bowl, "Pour it in the trays, its ready."

She had left the alcohol light weight alone to prepare the Jell-O shooters for tonight's festivities while she showered, straightened her hair, and put on the little black dress he loved.

"Are you coming to Pike's?" Nyota asked, nuzzling the sensitive skin at the nape of his neck.

"Keep that up and you will not leave this house, nor will anyone get in at the appointed hour."

Nyota attacked him with another series of kisses, before pulling away, "Come to Pike's, please? At least show my friends you're trying."

"I do not understand this ridiculous obsession with gaining the approval of those you call friends. A relationship is private and between two people." Spock was still busy pouring the shooters, hoping to avoid a repeat of their heated discussion from earlier.

Nyota suppressed the desire to throw the past in his face with the mention of one name. Well by screaming one name at the top of her lungs and laying out significant reasons for why she should never allow him to touch her again.

"If you're going to be in my life until I have to eat creamed corn for every meal, I want you to get along with the people who will live beside us in the nursing home."

Spock leveled a look that could move mountains, "You and your scenarios."

"Pike's one hour."

"You remember Nyota?"

"Why do you insist on talking about people like I've never met them a day in my life?" Leonard was in the process of tucking his shirt and reaching for a tie.

"Stop don't move. A white shirt, tucked in? Leonard, even my grandfather wouldn't leave the house like that." Jim fumbled through his overnight bag and pulled out a simple black button down shirt with pin stripes. He grabbed his friend's steamer, "You have a steamer?"

In five minutes Jim had Leonard in another shirt, attempted to style his in need of a cut hair, and made the man shave again. The almost doctor resisted when Jim tried to spray him with cologne, "That's where I draw the line."

"Time to get back in the game my friend. I see the ladies checking you out at the bar."

Leonard wiggled his ring free hand, "I'll take my time, thank you."

"Translation, you will continue your hopeless crush on Nyota."

It was a short walk from Leonard's new apartment to the bar. Jim prepped the bar, while Leonard lit the candles on the tables, and supplied the jukebox with an obscene amount of money. Pavel and Hikaru were the first to arrive with light hors d'oeuvres for the private party. Gaila strolled in next and everyone just watched the redhead and quarterback politely ignore one another for fear that they would become the talk of the night. Nyota was the last of the inner circle to arrive.

"Leo."

"Ny."

It was their turn under the microscope. Gaila quickly rushed Nyota away and Leonard went back to arranging the tables in spite of the smirks and muted jokes coming from Hikaru and Jim.

"Love that dress." Gaila was on the verge of doing the hysterical screaming thing and Nyota braced herself for impact. "He's so cute. Who could make a Rod Stewart t-shirt look sexy?"

"Yeah…yeah…yeah…when are the two of you going out again?" Nyota asked while applying another layer of lip gloss.

"When I decide to answer his phone calls."

"Are you playing that don't answer calls or texts game again?"

"Don't knock until you've tried it. "

The knock on the door interrupted the stare battle between the two women.

"La, can I talk to Ny for a minute."

Gaila nodded in Pavel's direction and left the bathroom. The young man stood for a while, taking in the sight of the paper towel dispenser, stalls with doors, and the beautiful woman in front of him. The woman who was responsible for shaking Hikaru out of his funk and pushing him towards Pavel. Honestly, he owed a piece of his happiness to her. So he couldn't let her keep going, under the guise that things were finally working with Spock.

He cussed in Russian, forgetting that she was damn near fluent now after all their tutoring sessions.

Nyota plopped on the bench by the door, sensing that the conversation was not headed in a positive direction. Pavel followed suit, taking her hand, stroking the fingers lightly.

"I use to be jealous of you. Hikaru would kill anyone who hurt you intentionally. I thought maybe he was unsure of his sexuality and really loved you. He does love you." Pavel shut up, clearly frustrated, his head made a thud as it hit the wall.

"I love Hikaru too, but you two are perfect for one another. You have no worries, he's a friend. A brother. An asshole that grates my nerves sometimes." When Nyota looked at Pavel again, he was crying.

"A little over a month ago, when we went fishing…"

Nyota smiled at his natural accent's inflection on the –ing. "The four of you saw Spock with Christine."

"How did you know?" Confusion had replaced frustration in Pavel.

Nyota stood brushing down her dress, arranging her hair, and heading for the door. She didn't know but she took a chance and unfortunately guessed correctly. "Pav, thanks for telling me. I know everyone wants me to learn my own lesson. They don't think I'm going to leave him, but this time…I'm tired…of myself. "

The party was in full swing by the time Nyota returned to the bar. Jim was trying to get Gaila's attention without being obvious, while she was attempting to ignore him, all while looking stunning. They were sweet and in that moment she wished nothing but happiness to her two friends.

Nyota caught a glimpse of Leonard waiting for a drink from the bartender Jim had hired for the evening.

"Whiskey tastes like piss." She whispered in his ear while taking a seat next to him.

"Congratulations, Ms. Graduate, what's next?"

Smiling sheepishly, Nyota took the martini in front of her, "Don't laugh, I'm going back to school, planning on finishing my M.A. in Linguistics, maybe work for the State Department or United Nations. You know make my Ambassador of a Father proud for once. For the time being I'll still be at the museum working with Hikaru."

"Why would I laugh? Let me buy you another drink and we'll toast."

Nyota's eyes widened, "What are we toasting doctor?"

His cheeks flushed red with the teasing she delivered, "New beginnings." Leonard raised his hand and wiggled his ring finger.

Nyota grabbed his hand and smiled, absently stroking the finger where the cold metal once resided. Without a thought she placed Leonard's hand in her lap. He shuddered and laughed nervously.

"Nyota…Resident McCoy."

Spock's hands gripped Nyota's shoulders and lead her off the stool. Nyota grabbed his knee and kissed him on the cheek before mingling with the rest of the crowd.

"Thanks Leo."

"Congrats kid. Be happy."

The Pike party ended and moved to the home Spock and Nyota shared for those who were invited. The Jell-O shooters were a hit.

Nyota took an entire row for her own enjoyment when she saw Christine walk through the door. A hush fell on the crowd. Many expected an emotional reaction; instead Nyota danced with Jim, Hikaru, and anyone else who would keep her mind off the unwanted guest. When Nyota finally collapsed on the small loveseat next to Leonard he was visibly annoyed. She reached for the flask he pulled from his pocket.

"Enough, Leo." Nyota said handing Leonard a bottle of water. "Compliments of the jock."

"Thanks, mom." Leonard kept his eyes down, refusing to meet Nyota's.

"Sorry about the interruption at the bar. Spock can have intermittent moments of jealousy. Nyota allowed her head to fall on Leonard's shoulder, turning her face up to finally meet his eyes, "How does it feel to be free?"

"Lonely." The glare of the flask caught her eye and she made another move to grab it. Failing and watching her friend take yet another sip. "This is the only lady who has ever been true."

Nyota sat up, taking in Leonard's posture, countenance, and tone of voice, "I'm here." She reached to touch his cheek. Struggling to stand, Leonard disappeared into the back of the house. Nyota contemplated before standing to go find Leonard.

Jim grabbed her arm. "Stay with me and dance pretty lady."

Nyota tried to pull away, "I've got find Leo."

"Ny, please just stay. Please."

She knew what he was doing. "Just stop Jim."

Nyota made her way down the hall, peeking in the bathroom first. Easing the next few steps to her bedroom door, taking a deep breath before turning the knob; the metal burned her palm. Maybe it was a figment of her imagination. The voices, the muted groans, and scents of pleasure were not.

The ability to inhale and exhale left her. Watching the man she had loved for years, betray her one last time. The fact that Nyota had allowed the opportunity burned like a hot poker on her skin. No the fault didn't lie with Spock or Christine; Nyota was the one to blame.

"We have company." Christine said while stroking the back of Spock's neck.

Spock turned to meet Nyota's glistening eyes, "I can explain."

He didn't even believe his own words.

"There's nothing to explain. Game over. You win."

Nyota walked out the door and into the night air.

No one followed.

No one came.

This time it was over. She walked. She cried. She walked. Until her feet wouldn't carry her anymore. She took a seat on the grass just outside of their gated community. The tires on the road pulled her from her thoughts. The scent of apples grabbed her, but it wasn't Gaila.

Those arms, big and strong, from hours in the weight room wrapped around her and she broke down again. The tears started again and she didn't fight or ask for a book to smack Jim when he picked her up and carried her to his Jeep. He drove her away from the past and the mistakes she had willingly made because she didn't believe in quitting.

"Sometimes you've got to know when to walk away baby girl."


	30. Chapter 30

_Okay we're in the home stretch guys. Two more chapters and an epilogue after this, and it will be a wrap. Don't cry, after a discussion with LadyFangs, this will end up as a trilogy. I want to revisit Spock, post breakup, and maturity gained after his mother's death in About Last Night. So stay tuned. I have a few other irons in the fire, so it will be a little while on that one, but its coming. Set to music this chapter was inspired and influenced by Sugarland's 'Keep You', I love Jennifer Nettles voice. _

_Thanks again to everyone who has read, reviewed, and supported during this journey. Love you all._

_**Disclaimer – Haven't done it in a while…just wanted to remind you I don't own them…even if I did totally flip the script on their story**_

**Chapter 30 – Keep You**

Somewhere a phone was ringing.

Loudly.

The noise pulled Nyota from her fitful sleep in the old twin bed; the constant whine of the tone and annoyance of the vibration. Through the partially opened door she could hear Jim's voice.

"This is Jim Kirk."

A series of Okays followed by yes and certainly. Finally ending in I'm on my way spoke volumes about the importance of the call. Nyota was sitting up when a frazzled Jim entered the bedroom that once had been his when he still lived at home with his mom.

"That was the hospital. Bones…was admitted early this morning; alcohol poisoning. He still hasn't regained consciousness." Jim was wringing his hands, pressing the electronic life out of the phone in his hand, and looking to the woman he'd just rescued the night before for answers.

Nyota showered and grabbed one of Jim's old t-shirts and a pair of his mother's jeans. His hair was still wet and dripping as he walked in circles looking for the keys.

"I've got them." He heard her say as they headed for the door.

Jim didn't fuss when Nyota climbed into the driver's seat, or when she nearly ruined his clutch trying to switch from first to second gear. He was only concerned with making it to the hospital.

They were greeted by the attending physician. They followed him earnestly to their friend's temporary room. Jim stayed outside while Nyota took the chair directly beside the man's bed. He appeared to be sleeping peacefully; gaining the rest that his weary mind and body needed. There were bruises forming on one side of his face and the knuckles on one hand were cracked and red from damage. This man was constantly trying to ruin the instruments he'd been blessed with to heal others.

Outside Jim and the doctor could be overheard.

"A man brought him in around two this morning. He was unresponsive. His breaths were slow and irregular; the man was on the verge of hypothermia. Blood tests showed that the amount of alcohol in his system was nearly three times the legal limit. Your friend has a severe problem, an addiction that cannot be remedied with meetings in the basement of a church."

"Doctor with all due respect, Bones has endured some difficulties in the past few months that have caused his habit to spiral out of control." Jim was interceding on behalf of his friend, attempting to salvage the last thing that meant anything to the man.

"That's understandable Mr. Kirk but I fear his issues are deeper than that. I'm recommending that he spend thirty days in a program under observation."

"Wait a minute. What will that do to his future? I don't think he can stand to lose one more thing. Do we have another option?"

The doctor took a deep breath and checked for prying ears before continuing, "I will leave this off his professional record if and only if you get him to commit to taking a part in the support group I sponsor. Medicine sometimes pushes everything else out of your life. Your friend is not the only person to hit rock bottom in this fashion. Fifteen years ago the man in that bed was me. This will only work if he's totally committed to changing his life."

"Thank you doctor, Bones' cooperation will not be a problem."

Jim watched Nyota brushing the sleeping man's hair out his face; playing with the stubble forming on his face and resisting the common need to cry at the situation.

"Fuck you Leonard McCoy, I promise if you wake up, I'm going to kick your ass back into a coma."

Jim couldn't help but laugh at the colorful words leaving the beautiful girl's lips.

"Damn it Leo, what the hell, you can't do this Joanna. You can't do this to your self. Please wake up."

That's how the conversation went for over an hour. Jim sat on the other side of the bed, spilling random insults, waiting for any kind of reaction from his friend. Nyota threatened to feel his IV with prune juice. Eventually the rest of their friends arrived; quietly keeping a vigil by the doctor's bed, each not wanting to discuss the obvious.

Then finally somewhere around eight in the evening, when Nyota had passed out, head curled next to Leonard's arm, she felt the fingers massaging her scalp. Following the pattern of her eyebrows and finally landing on the curve of her cheek.

"Nyota."

His voice was raspy and his lips were dry.

She sat up to look at him, "Hey you."

"Yeah, it's me. Was it a Mack truck that hit me or just a fist?" Leonard buckled under the pain in spite of his shot at a joke.

"Doesn't matter; glad to see your eyes again." Nyota stood and closed the door. She wanted to take advantage of their brief time alone. "Why Leo?"

"I couldn't get numb. The hurt was still there. The loneliness…the ache…"

"I'm tired of being sad and disappointed. I want to be happy. There comes a point in your life Leo, where you just have to let it go and heal. Maybe you're divorced. Maybe you're alone or maybe just maybe it's an opportunity for something better to take place in your life."

"Angel I want to believe that." Leonard shifted in the bed again struggling to find a comfortable position.

"Well then believe it. We're all broken Leo. Get some crazy glue, called friends and put yourself back together." Her arms were crossed against her chest and he was pretty sure if she had a book he would have a concussion.

"No if I referred to you as crazy glue, how many languages would you use to desecrate my name."

Another eye roll, but this time, it was out of masked amusement.

"So you know Jim cut a deal to keep this off your record." Nyota sat back down and waited for a response from her friend.

"Where is he?"

Leonard sat up with the aid of Nyota and a few hundred pillows.

"He went to get something to eat and a change of clothes."

"Thank you, both of you." Leonard squeezed her hand and finally after all those months, broke down.

When the tears started he wasn't sure if it was Nyota who was crying or him, but when the sob wracked his body and his breaths came out as pants he realized it was him. He could feel it, all of it. The disappointment of failing in marriage, the sadness of losing his daughter, and the fear that never again in his life would he fall in love without a question or doubt in mind.

"Hey."

Gaila was a welcome sight, leaning leisurely against the driver's door of Jim's jeep.

"Hey beautiful." His body was tired and he didn't have much energy to form his trademark grin. So it came off somewhere between a half smile and frown.

"Ny still with him?"

Jim nodded and moved towards the vehicle and the girl, "Why haven't you returned my calls."

Gaila searched her brain for a witty response, one that she could bat her eyelashes, pucker her lips, and end with an 'Oh James'. Instead there she stood vulnerable with nothing to say.

"Excuse me." Jim attempted to gently ease her out of the way to enter his vehicle.

"I'm scared." Two words, well one contraction and a word, "James T. Kirk, you scare the shit out of me."

Jim laughed, loudly, uncontrollably, before finally turning to face the girl with the apple scented hair, "I scare you. I get dumber by the minute being in your presence. I can't remember how to walk, talk, or swallow. We're talking life in peril, possible death here; I could choke on my own spit."

He had made her smile and he would spend the rest of this conversation doing the same if she would let him.

"My past is shady. I've got issues, who carry their own issues around in a backpack."

"Gaila, I could care less about your past, my only concern is this moment and each one after that you allow me to spend with you."

She wasn't use to shedding tears in response to the words a man said to her. Well, men other than Pike. There was her stepfather who always called her a good dirty little girl. Damn, she didn't know why her mind went there now. There were the ones who pulled her hair and give dirty instructions before defiling her face, breasts, or another piece of her body. This man, had just said screw where you've been I'm only worried about where we're going.

"Did I say something wrong?"

He was so cute; totally unaware of his charm.

"No you said just what I needed to hear."


	31. Chapter 31

_Thank you._

_I can't say it enough. I love all of you dearly. Your reviews and support mean so much. I'm glad you've enjoyed this. _

**Chapter 31 – Visits and Realizations**

Jim and Hikaru wouldn't let Nyota go near the home she had once shared with Spock. So she sat on a box in the middle of the floor waiting for the two men to return with her clothes, books, cds, and other personal items that she just didn't really feel like spending money to replace. Her mother had arranged for furniture to be delivered, as well as an additional stipend in her bank account for proper decoration. Gaila was vibrating at the prospect of shopping and decorating; though Hikaru had already claimed the living room as his to 'pimp.'

The wait was horrible. Leonard was in Mississippi with his parents, spending time with his daughter. Gaila was at a meeting with her advisor. Pavel was on duty at the hospital. When the doorbell rang, she really didn't know what to expect.

"You are a very difficult woman to find Ms. Uhura."

"Ambassador Sarek…" Surprise led to indignation, had he come to clean up his son's mess, plead his case. "I apologize; my furniture has yet to be delivered."

"That is not my concern. I can stand." The man surveyed his surroundings; the bare walls, carpentry of the cabinets in the kitchen, and the size of the massive rooms. "This space is quite lovely. I am sure you will make this a cozy home."

"Excuse me for being blunt, but what the hell do you want?" His movements and actions were too reminiscent of Spock and Nyota found herself becoming increasingly aggravated.

The man tried to cover his smile but he couldn't help but to admire the woman's gumption, "I came to make amends for the pain that my past actions inadvertently caused you."

"Spock is a big boy. There's no need to sweep his mess under the rug." There was nothing to do to avoid having this conversation. No boxes to unpack or furniture to rearrange.

"I am aware of that fact; however, I believe that events, actions, and experiences he witnessed in his youth shaped his view on what it meant to be committed to someone. I do not doubt my son's love for you, yet he was incapable of maintaining that precious balance with you."

"Ambassador I appreciate the sentiment, however, it's simply not necessary." Nyota wanted the man to leave.

"I had hoped one day you would call me father. Take care of yourself Ms. Uhura."

"Give my best to Lady Amanda."

Sarek's visit left Nyota unsettled. She checked cracks and crevices in the wall. Blew imaginary dust off the sills of the window and ran to the door when she heard the footsteps on the stairs.

Jim and Hikaru spent the next hour, carrying boxes and other items into the apartment. Once they finished. The movers delivered the furniture and from there Nyota was finally alone. Her thoughts only betrayed her once or twice when she contemplated what he was doing. Who he was with? If he possibly felt sorry for how the relationship had ended? She laughed at the pictures from her youth. The brother she missed. The sister she envied. The mother and father who personified the love she eventually wanted in her life. In the bottom of that box she found it, one last reminder of the past.

It took Nyota a moment to place the location.

The picture had been taken on a spring day at his parent's home. They were just outside of his mother's garden. She'd told him he looked hopelessly gay that day. He'd laughed; the light of his eyes hidden by the overly large sunglasses and floppy white hat. His arms defined and showcased in the extra medium t-shirt, but the most ridiculous yet cutest part of the outfit, the cutoff jeans rolled to the knee. His feet were soft as the skimmed the care skin of her legs and somewhere his mother and snuck and took a picture of them rolling in the grass.

Spock had framed it and kept it beside his bed and eventually their bed. His reminder he called it, of simpler times, better days.

The next day Nyota waited patiently in the chair outside of his office. Spock's door finally opened and she stood. Noting the circles under his eyes and paleness to his skin; he wasn't eating or sleeping and she couldn't dismiss her concern.

She clutched the picture frame tightly to her chest, wanting to hold on to the beauty of the memory but needing to let it go. "I can't keep this."

"I understand."

This was not going to be easy. "Are you happy now?"

"No, I have to watch the one thing I want more than life itself move forward without me."

That was her heart beating. Those were her breaths coming rapidly. It was her tears falling.

"I helped destroy our relationship Spock."

"You were only trying to keep me happy."

"I made excuses for you. I compromised my desires, beliefs, and happiness. I should have walked away."

"I love you."

"I know and I love you."

Nyota didn't know when he moved. When he knelt before her? When his hands grabbed her face? She didn't know when she had leaned into the kiss he offered.

"No, this ends now. " Nyota broke the kiss and stood. "Take care of yourself Spock, please find peace and happiness."

And like that, Nyota Uhura took control of heart back. Even if it meant she heard it shatter into a thousand pieces as she walked to the elevator. Next time, each move, every step, and decision would reflect her choices, not just her mate's.

* * *

"I could fall in love with your kisses alone." Jim smiled against her lips.

Gaila paused, had he just said the 'l' word. This was sleepover number, oh too many had happened to even count anymore. Jim might as well move in. He hated driving back out to the Kirk's old house, and his apartment over Pike's was only good for a quick nap and not for a full night of sleep. That mattress had more mileage and years than Pike's '65 Chevy still parked behind the bar.

"I have that affect on people."

They were in the middle of her bed. She had on his football jersey; he only had on a pair of his boxers. She wasn't ready for that, but obviously he was, since there was little hiding excitement in thin material covering him.

Jim's fingers relaxed her, first by playing in her hair, moving to her arms, dancing lazily across her legs and up to her thighs. Then he paused, sat up, and pushed the jersey out of his way for a better view. His fingers traced the pale white scars that remained on her inner thighs.

"La, what is that?"

"Jim, I told you had issues." She avoided his gaze, watching the late night hilarity on the television.

"Look at me." His voice was soft and he was still fingering the former cuts on her skin.

"No, just go home. You don't need a twisted, self – mutilating, whore in your life."

Jim grabbed her face harder than he intended, "Stop talking about your self like that."

"It's who I am. The pretty little girl, that step daddy slept with, knocked up, and momma looked the other way. That's me Jim. I cut myself so something hurts worse than I do on the inside. I doomed to fuck this up. Destined to break your heart by saying something stupid or revealing that I use to ride your hero."

That last part had been a little too much for him to handle. She could tell by the way he pulled at the roots of his hair.

"Pike?"

"Hopeless crush…only happened once…"

He was touching her again, rubbing small circles on her back. "I never said I was perfect. I spent half my life trying not to be George Kirk, only to know that I can't help but be his son. I saw my mother chase men to fight the feelings of loss. I watched them take advantage of her. They hurt my mother and I promised never to be that man." He gathered her face in his hands this time gently, "Trust me…trust this…please…"


	32. Chapter 32

_I hate to do this, but I found the original actor I wanted for Sybok. Yes, Adrien Brody was only a second choice. I found him during a viewing of 12 Rounds this weekend and then a Criminal Minds marathon. His name is, Gonzalo Menendez, eerily delectable, perfect Sybok for my little AU universe; so enjoy the reprise. Language and adult situations in this one children, you've been warned._

_Epilogue tomorrow and then this is a wrap!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Chapter 32 – One Too Many**

Nyota had only agreed on going out with Gary Mitchell, because one, he had become a pest in the last month; showing up at the inopportune times, mostly when Hikaru was away from the museum and incapable of running interference. She figured she would go out with the man and bore him to death and be done with anymore attempts at dating. It had been six months since Nyota's breakup with Spock and unless you counted the rabbit, conveniently located in a satin lined small chest under her bed, she was not spreading her legs on a regular basis. That was a thought she needed to erase from her mind immediately or this may just be the luckiest night of Gary Mitchell's life.

No she just needed to look at him, there was asparagus stuck in his teeth. If he didn't Ani DiFranco tickets for a small venue in the quarter, this date would be over before she could fake another smile. Why would a heterosexual man have Ani DiFranco tickets anyway, that had been the first question Hikaru asked and Gaila had echoed the sentiment?

He reached across the table for her hand and she fought the very natural desire to hurl on that perfect hair. He was overly affectionate from the restaurant, to the car, and finally to the small bar. Nyota nearly tackled a waitress to get a drink. By the time it arrived she was ordering a second and Mr. Mitchell's eyes were alive with the possibilities for the remainder of the evening. When Nyota stood, she realized that the Vodka and cranberry juices she had ingested snuck up on her quickly. She swayed to the right and then the left, feeling way too unstable to consider going to the bathroom, let alone trusting a man she hardly knew who had basically stalked her until she agreed to go out with him. Why, had she not taken Gaila's offer for a group date?

"Fuck." Nyota whispered in a tone that showcased her frustration with the current situation.

The man's ears picked up the word and translated its meaning into something that was definitely not agreeable. His actions became more intense. Nyota noticed that his breath held a funk that could only be compared to rotten meat. He kissed her cheek and felt like she had been licked by a dog.

This was not going to end well.

"Nyota!!!!"

The anger in the voice caught her off guard. She wanted to run and hide under the table, but oh she was inebriated, walking was something she was not capable of, so running was definitely out of the question.

"What the fuck Nyota. I agreed we needed some time, but you're out with another motherfucker already?"

Nyota twisted her neck and squinted her eyes to find the source of the noise invading her already pounding head.

"Sy?"

Gary threw his hands up in the air, backed away from the table, and ran for the nearest exit.

"I see your sorry ass taste in men continues."

Nyota raised her finger to say something profound and only ended up with an open mouth and eyes rolling into the back of her head before she passed out.

The next morning Nyota woke, fully dressed, and buried in the mound of covers on her bed. Her head immediately protested when she attempted to move to a sitting position. The door to her bedroom opened to reveal Sybok, carrying a tray with tea and toast.

"You look like shit."

"Good fucking morning to you too."

"When you talk to me like that I can't help but get a hard on."

Nyota groaned and fell back into the covers, "Why are you still here?"

"I kind of hoped you would think I was my brother and fuck the shit out of me last night. Instead you threw up on a four hundred dollar pair of Italian loafers and you kept talking about how you never swallowed."

"That is a lie and you will never experience that feeling for yourself." Nyota grabbed the mug from the tray and bit into the toast. She had to give Sybok a hard time because right now the move he had made would definitely earn him quality points in her book.

"Spend the day with me. We can drive out to the inn. Walk the grounds and have lunch. I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Okay."

It had been a perfect day. The stories Sybok had told about the plantation, carried Nyota away from the world they lived in and she saw the man in a different light. Forgetting he was her ex boyfriend's brother and a man who had stated on more than one occasion the things he would like to try with her body. When he kissed her somewhere between that first glass of wine and the second she didn't fight. Instead Nyota, let her self go, and enjoyed the light taste of fruit on his lips. She enjoyed the way his lips grazed her ear and when his teeth nibbled at the lobe, she couldn't help but release a moan.

"I'll meet you upstairs, give me a minute."

From upstairs Nyota could hear him dismissing the staff, the distinctive clatter of two glasses, and the mellow tune he sung as he climbed the stairs. She didn't know how she found his room, but she was sure it was the location, judging by the candles and rose petals strewn across the bed.

"Confident?"

She questioned when he finally entered the door.

"Hopeful."

His lips were on hers again. Eric Clapton's lyrics to 'Old Love' filled the air and it was now or never. Slap this man and demand that he take her back to the city. Or try one last time to force the image of his brother's face from her mind. Once she crossed this bridge there was no going back to the past relationship. If Nyota was lucky, Spock would never speak to her again.

Her head rolled back, allowing his lips further access to that spot on her neck, the one that always set her on fire. Sybok's hands were busy, unbuttoning each button of her shirt, slipping it over her shoulders, and sighing at the welcome sight of Nyota without a bra.

"Do you no how hard it's been, not to bite your nipples through the fabric all night?"

It was a nervous laugh she offered but when his tongue dipped lower, finally taking her erect nipple into his mouth, the laugh was meant to stave off the need she felt to come right on the spot. This brother had pleasure down to an art form. Her hands found their way to his shirt, disposing of the unnecessary material before moving to the buckle of his belt.

"We've got all night. Enjoy it."

She followed the man to the bed, enjoying his touch as he finished undressing her, before rubbing her skin down with oil that that held the scent of almond and vanilla. He massaged every ounce of tension out of the muscles of her body. She was on her stomach and his kisses started at the nape of her neck, continued to her shoulder blades, followed the line of spine, dipped to the curves of buttocks, and ended in the space directly behind her knees. There he bit just a little; enough that she knew a mark would be present. Then he climbed up her body, careful to press the full length of his own figure against her backside, rubbing his erection against her behind.

"It's not too late to say no."

Nyota arched into Sybok to answer his underlying question. When his hands slipped between her legs and dipped into her warmth, there was no question about whether or not she wanted this. He took her from behind first, followed by a standard run at missionary, legs draped over his shoulders so they could both savor every inch of him inside of her, and finally a nice spin at cowgirl. In the morning he joined her in the shower and it proved to be a climatic end to a wonderful evening.

He walked her to do the door of her apartment, kissing her softly, and expressing the desire for a return engagement whenever she wanted.

"Don't call me, I'll call you."

Nyota knew she wouldn't and so did Sybok but he did have one last thing to say, "For the record my brother is a fucking fool." He licked his lips again, which still had a trace of the goodbye he had offered in the car on a side road before returning from the parish.

An evil smile displayed on her lips and an extra sway in her step, Nyota entered her apartment to find her best friends waiting for her return.

"You fucked his brother?" Gaila's eyes were stretched and her mouth wide open.

"You dirty whore!" Hikaru yelled before delivering a much needed high five.


	33. Epilogue A Note From The Author

_**Epilogue**_

_I know fan fiction gets a bad wrap. A lot of people believe that talentless hacks steal characters and plot devices and try to build on them as their own. Coming on this site was exercise in attempting to get beyond a really bad case of writer's block when I was half way through an original piece I was working on. _

_The idea of About Last Night was originally meant to be a fun one shot. Again, a poor attempt at trying to write more adult related fiction pieces because I was stuck in the fluff and happy zone. What it became was a way to exorcise a few demons. I've included the warning prior to a few chapters that were a little more raw and gritty. It was no different with Chapter 32. Some may frown upon the actions Nyota embarked upon in the last actually chapter of this story, but it was real to life for me. Been there, done that, got the t-shirt and the hat. We heal in our own ways. We evolve and overcome pain in manners that sometimes cause more damage before we really just get over it. _

_I'm glad so many of you responded to that story as well as the prequel. _

_A third and final installment is on the way. For those waiting for a happy ending, well you'll get it to a degree. No there will not a reunion of the favorite couple created the latest movie. At least not a romantic reunion, but their friendship will heal. Through that they will learn a lot about one another. That's life. If you're not learning from the people surrounding you, well guess what they don't need to be there, because they're probably pulling you down a few levels. _

_So this epilogue it to say thanks to you, to the ones who encouraged me to keep going, when this story almost got scraped; that almost happened weekly. It was frustrating and time consuming, but worth it. I thank you. I love you. I enjoy reading your comments, even when you want to fight the rebooted version of the characters. _

_A few last notes…_

_I've added a link to a picture of Gonzalo Menendez on my profile. He's the original actor I had in mind when I first introduced Sybok in the prequel, but I couldn't find his name to save my life. He's Sybok, at least the one in my mind, when I was typing. _

_Also I'm working on a Kirk/Gaila one shot to finalize their story briefly told in both entries so far and it will lead into the final story. _

_Again, thank you. This is me giving you a really big hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek. _


End file.
